


一家四口·鼠猫虎狗

by cartoonkattun



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: 20·10·30番外, M/M, 日常 - Freeform, 现实向, 赤龟
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 55,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 现实向《20·10·30》的日常番外宣布独立！让我们快乐地嘿~嘿~嘿~





	1. 凉拌狗粮，有益健康

赤西回到家的时候，龟梨正蹲在客厅的羊毛毯上，身旁站着两颗可爱的豆丁，大的那个扎着两条羊角辫，手里举着一根儿童用的小棒球棍，小的那个刚刚能自己站稳，被龟梨的手臂虚虚的护着，手里也煞有介事地举着一根两头绑了棉布的筷子。  
“一二，挥！”  
龟梨发出号令，两个小宝贝也认认真真地跟着喊：  
“一二，挥（喂）！”  
“噗！”  
虽然孩子们认真学习的态度非常值得点赞，但是赤西还是忍不住笑了出来。他关好家门，顺手就把钥匙甩进了放在鞋柜上的小杂物盒里。  
“我说你们两个……”  
赤西走过来，也蹲到羊毛毯上，把两个小宝贝的头毛挨个儿揉乱。  
“光嘴上喊有什么用，カカ教你们的动作呢？做了吗？”  
“你还真是……”  
龟梨被赤西教育孩子的认真模样逗笑了，他凑到赤西跟前，乖巧地亲了亲他的嘴角。  
“パパ尼西，欢迎回来。”  
赤西眼神一沉，正准备拽过龟梨非礼勿视，只见一旁冷静围观的Theia颇有大姐大风范地教育起了举着活甩甩的筷子张牙舞爪的弟弟。  
“觉悟吧底迪，カカ是不会像亲爹地那样亲我们的。”  
“噗。”  
结果，直到回了房间关上门，龟梨还在捂着嘴偷笑。  
“噗噗……”  
“小和你至于乐成那样吗？”  
赤西拉过龟梨，一屁股坐在床上，两只手在他的腰侧划了一下。  
“你看你，又瘦了！我一忙没空监督你吃饭就乱来了对不对？”  
“不对！”  
龟梨理直气壮地反驳。  
“我又不是三岁小孩子……”  
“啧啧啧，这会儿就知道装大人了。”  
赤西嗤笑一声，顺势在龟梨的翘臀上拧了一下。  
“之前是谁信誓旦旦说自己是官方认证的三岁来着？”  
“所以官方后来不是公告改正了么……”  
龟梨喃喃辩解道。他两手穿过赤西的乱发，在他额头上亲了一下。  
“你现在真是越来越有爹地模样了。看来是老咯！”  
说完嗤嗤一笑，不等赤西抓住他揍屁股，一溜烟跑开了。  
“小和你现在是越来越无法无天了啊！”  
赤西走到梳妆台前，两手撑在桌子上，把龟梨困进自己怀里。  
“那天的line live我蹲直播了哟！辛苦了！”  
说着俯下身子，在龟梨仰朝自己的唇上亲了一下。  
“我的小和，已经很棒了……”  
然而，意料之中的温柔回应并没有让赤西等到——龟梨冷冷地推开了压在身上的男人，起身去忙自己的事了。  
“怎么了，突然？”  
龟梨不说话，赤西只觉莫名其妙，心想该不会龟梨这是大姨父来了吧？  
“嗯……有可能，男人也是每个月都有那么几天不开心的。更何况小和的身体里还住了个女孩子……”  
也亏得赤西仁能用这样的想法说服自己，不知道的，大概要怀疑现代科技是不是已经厉害到能让龟梨身怀六甲了呢！  
然而，龟梨这脸色一冷，居然就冷了将近一个星期！  
这一个星期里，龟梨像往常一样上班，下班，应酬，购物，做家务，陪孩子们玩，也会例行公事跟赤西kiss hello and goodbye，唯独关起门来两人独处一室，才会变得一言不发，兴致缺缺。  
赤西绞尽脑汁冥思苦想，也没想出来是怎么回事。他甚至差点因此恼羞成怒跟龟梨吵起来，然而龟梨只是冷冷地一指墙上的约法三章——  
“第一条：不在孩子面前吵架。”  
于是怂西仁的熊熊怒火就这么被龟梨的无情冷气吹灭了。  
“所以是我说错什么了吗？”  
仔细回想自己那天跟龟梨说的最后一句话……  
“我的小和，已经很棒了……”  
是这句话出了什么问题吗？  
赤西一个人瘫在房间的躺椅上，手边是巡演下一场的日程，底下还压着一张入学申请表——转眼，当初被龟梨接过抱在怀里，害龟梨哭得稀里哗啦的小公主，已经要上小学了。  
“难道真的是因为我老了，魅力减分了？”  
想完就立刻给这条打了×——明明冷战前才把小家伙弄得哭着求饶来着……  
Emmmmmm  
举起iPad，随手翻了翻龟梨的SNS，发现他最近的浏览记录除了之前《Final Cut》的宣番，居然还有一个“亲眼见过的名人”系列……  
“小和你就傲娇嘛！看我不香煎了你这条别扭的双鱼！”  
行动派赤西于是立刻给龟梨的经纪人打了电话，确认了他这次行程的住宿点，一通电话把两只在爷爷奶奶家玩得乐不思蜀的小电灯泡哄得咯咯直笑，给keibo奶妈发了条短信，就踏上了追夫的温泉之旅去也。  
“小家伙，等着为夫来逮你吧，哼哼！”  
可惜赤西大少爷工作上一把好手，哄孩子表现出色，睡老婆技能满点，偏偏自理能力一直在及格线附近跳着边疆舞。平时要么在家龟梨帮他double check，要么发现忘了东西keibo去帮他取，这次自己轻装上阵，背包里揣着一条裤衩一套换洗衣服，手机钱包一边裤兜一个，浩浩荡荡就出发了，结果到了酒店才发现……  
“妈蛋！钱包怎么回事！”  
倒了半天，除了摔出来几个叮当乱响的钢镚儿，证件信用卡什么的一张都没掉出来。  
“我的卡呢？嗯？”  
“赤西先生……”  
前台的小姐姐看赤西在那儿翻钱包翻得捉急，看了看四周，压低声音凑上前问：  
“赤西先生，是来出差吗？”  
赤西被小姐姐问得一惊，随即仔细一看——  
妈妈！这个漂亮小姐姐的眼里有爱心！  
赤西的大脑高速运转了半天，结果只弹出了一句——  
“你……知道我？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
前台小姐姐点头如捣蒜。赤西于是咧嘴笑了。  
“那就好办了！麻烦帮我找一下203房的客人……”  
“嗯？嗯……”  
前台小姐姐审视的目光在赤西身上前前后后左左右右上上下下逡巡一番，忽然嘴角荡起一抹诡异的笑容。  
她站直身子，正色道：  
“非常抱歉，我们有义务保证客人的个人信息安全。按照流程，访客需要登记。请填写这张表并签——名——”  
赤西接过那张被煞有介事画了几个圈的A4纸，面无表情地填好并签名，递回去。  
“美女，让经理给你加工资哦！”  
“加糖就好！”  
前台小姐姐一边微笑着回答，一边把那张赤西签了名的超清放大版龟梨的SHOP照往胸口压了压。  
赤西一路摩拳擦掌，准备了N套逼问龟梨冷战真相的方案，然而等他找到203房门口，却在敲门之前听到里面传来轻声的——  
“知道恋情结束的时候，也只是……”  
“也只是哭红了眼睛……”  
条件反射地跟着唱了两句，赤西这才慢半拍地反应过来——  
“嗯？这不是我的那首《アノナツ》吗？”  
赤西于是又贴在门上，侧耳仔细听了听——被歌声盖住的更轻微的断断续续的声响，分明就是……  
“嗯……哈啊……那里……嗯……”


	2. 谁说双鱼座不是小公主呢？

“嘟嘟，嘟嘟。”  
赤西不知道自己是动用了毕生几成功力，才能把门敲得如此文明有礼。敲完门，他又侧着耳朵贴在门上听了听——  
里面倒是没有传出意料之中的兵荒马乱的声音……过了一会儿，有脚步声从远到近向门这边靠近。  
“哪位？”  
赤西正在思考该怎么回答，房门已经从里面拉开了。  
“咕——”  
赤西那个“龟”字只发出了前半节，就被里面的人一把抓住手臂拽了进去！  
“哎！”  
赤西被拽得一个踉跄，基本属于连扑带摔地跌进屋里——原本还准备义正辞严捉奸在床的他，这下好不狼狈！  
龟梨关上门，还透过猫眼往外看了看，才反锁上门。一回头，他的声音就冷得仿佛刚从冰箱里拿出来的冻肉。  
“你来干什么？”  
赤西也不急着回答他，而是绕开龟梨，径直走到床边，仔细打量了面前的床铺，窗台前的茶几，还有……  
赤西警犬吸了吸鼻子——很显然，房间里一点外人的气息都没有。  
但是刚刚听到的那种声音……  
不会错的！那肯定是龟梨的声音！  
赤西警官于是又开启了他的X光探测仪，并迅速锁定了嫌疑目标。  
龟梨在后面冷冷地看着赤西的各种疑似捉奸的查房动作，看他终于打算暂告一段落了，才冷冷地开口问道：  
“你不去准备你的巡演，跑来这里做什么？”  
“龟梨和也。”  
赤西垂在腰侧的拳头紧了紧。  
“你无缘无故跟我冷战一个星期……”  
赤西说着，大手一挥，“唰”地一下扯开龟梨搭在没盖上的行李箱上的衣服。  
“赤西仁你……”  
龟梨急忙去拽赤西仁的手，然而还是晚了一步——赤西指着被龟梨压在一堆衣服里的跳蛋和假阳具，忽然，扯出了一个比哭还难看的冷笑。  
“小和你出轨就……就不能出个有点人样的吗？我……”  
仿佛被自己说的话气乐了，赤西扯了扯嘴角，垂下刚刚还趾高气昂兴师问罪的脑袋。  
“我还真没想到……我会输给……”  
“赤西仁你是如假包换的真バカ吧？”  
龟梨一把推开赤西，“砰”地盖上了行李箱。  
“你该干嘛就干嘛去。我明天一早有采访……”  
“既然要早起，为什么还带着那些东西？哦，是要在睡觉前来一发吗？哼，龟梨和也，我没想到，你已经……”  
“不许说那三个字！”  
龟梨突然一声咆哮，把赤西瞬间震住了！  
“什，什么……”  
赤西愣了足足有两分钟，才反应过来——  
“小和，你该不会跟我冷战，就是因为我那天说……”  
你已经很努力了。  
“你再说？你再说你再说？”  
龟梨几乎是挥舞着拳头冲向赤西，仿佛一只被踩着尾巴炸毛的猫殿下，扑到赤西身上就是——  
一阵挠，不，是……  
“你再敢说那三个字，我就……”  
“就怎样？”  
明白龟梨的小心思究竟是哪里翘了起来愤愤不平，赤西也就w心情豁然开朗了。他抱住龟梨，大手轻轻拍了拍他的头。  
“好好好，我以后再也不说了。可是小和，这种事情你直接跟我说就好，就因为这个无缘无故冷落我，我好委屈……”  
赤西扁着嘴，朝龟梨眨了眨眼睛，活脱脱一个受了委屈的小媳妇。  
龟梨本想朝他翻个白眼，然而心眼不一，白眼没翻起来，嘴巴一扁，却是“哇”的一声哭了出来！  
“呜……呜哇……”  
赤西这下可真慌了！他认识龟梨快20年，就没见他这样放肆的哭过！  
印象中的龟梨总是隐忍而坚强的，在娱乐圈的大染缸里受再大委屈，受伤治疗再痛，即便是在自己身下求而不得意乱情迷之时，都没见哭成这样的！  
就像是，一个攒了一肚子委屈的孩子，被父母问了两句，还没回答就先哭起来了！  
“小和，别哭啊你，哎……”  
实在不知道该怎么安慰，赤西只好拿出在家哄小孩的那套，笨手笨脚地把龟梨带到床边，将他抱到自己身上，一只手轻轻拍他的后脑勺，另一只手轻轻拍他的屁股。  
“不哭不哭，宝贝不哭……”  
“呜……我，我宅没有咕……呜呜……”  
龟梨哭得上气不接下气，眼泪鼻涕口水蹭了赤西一肩膀。赤西抱着他，一下一下地轻轻拍着，轻轻安慰。  
“宝贝不哭……小和宝贝……”  
“呜呜呜……赤西仁我讨厌你……呜呜呜……你把我变成了一只怪物……呜呜呜……”  
“嗯？我看看……”  
赤西扶正龟梨，像检查自己的玩具一样，把龟梨颠来倒去看了个遍。  
“低头——嗯……头上没有长角。张嘴——也没看见獠牙。屁股翘起来我看看——”  
龟梨回手一巴掌糊到赤西那只在自己屁股上为非作歹的魔爪上。  
“干什么！”  
“看你屁股上有没有长尾巴啊！”  
赤西一本正经地胡说八道。  
“经鉴定，龟梨和也身上没有发现疑似怪物特征的多余部件。判断是内心深处的美人鱼小公主空虚寂寞冷了，在呼唤老公的疼爱。鉴定完毕。”  
“胡说八道。一派胡言。”  
龟梨破涕为笑，照着赤西的左肩就是一口，顺便又往上面蹭了点眼泪鼻涕。  
赤西拍了拍龟梨的后脑勺。  
“那你说的小怪物是怎么来的？”  
“就是你把人家宠坏了呀！”  
龟梨两手挂在赤西肩上，义正辞严地批判道：  
“跟你在一起时间越长，就越不甘心。你说我已经很努力了，可是，可是……我都这么努力了，为什么还要每天藏着掖着，像做贼一样。我，我不能和你在街上牵手，不能和你同框，不能和你一起送女儿上学……但是，我们要是那样光明正大地做了，你要怎么办？孩子们要怎么办？”  
龟梨说着说着，眼眶里的泪水又蓄了起来。  
“你说我是不是怪物？想这样又想那样……呜呜……呜哇……”  
龟梨嘴巴一扁，再度放声大哭起来。  
“呜哇……我不甘心……呜呜呜……你说，怎么会有老天爷比你还坏呢？呜呜……呜……”  
赤西忽然明白过来，龟梨这一哭，大概是准备把积累了这么多年的委屈一口气全部哭出来。他不再说话，将龟梨的头按到自己肩上，温柔地抱着他。  
“呜呜……”  
龟梨抵着赤西的肩头，哭得整个人都微微颤抖。赤西什么也没说，只是抱着龟梨，让他尽情哭个痛快。  
“呜……嗯……”  
哭了好一会儿，龟梨才慢慢止住了哭声。他吸了吸鼻子，看了看赤西的肩膀。  
“咦……你的肩膀胸口上湿乎乎一大片的，好恶心哦！”  
龟梨嫌弃地推开赤西，对上他温柔得能荡出水来的双眼，有些别扭地转开了脸。  
“今天的事，要是你敢说出去……”  
“我就在你屁屁上装怪物尾巴！然后让你张着獠牙晃着角求我上你！”  
赤西抢先说完，脱掉被龟梨蹭得一塌糊涂的上衣，随手往地上一丢。龟梨双手圈住赤西的脖子，两条腿往男人腰上一盘一勾，整个人就蹭到了赤西跟前。  
“果然，还是你更坏一点。所以老天爷也赢不了你。”  
赤西两手托稳龟梨的屁股，将人往上又托了一些。他两眼直视龟梨，眼神炯炯又温柔。  
“我只可能心甘情愿输给龟梨和也，记住了。”  
“切。”  
龟梨红着脸嗤了一声。  
“你有那么多前世今生，还有这么多狐朋狗友，要PK的人多了去了。你又知道你都能赢？我看家里两个小的你就赢不了。”  
“赢他们只在于我想不想。但是你，我可是要‘不和’一辈子的！这点觉悟，你不会没有吧？”  
赤西说着，凑到龟梨胸前，用鼻尖隔着衣服在他的心口蹭了蹭。  
“你是我的。孩子、钱、老公、房产、粉丝、名声什么的都可以归你。但是你的身体，你的心，都归……嗯……”  
龟梨不等赤西说完，直接捧起男人的脸，在他的唇上浅啄了一下，随即深深地——  
“咕。”  
喉咙却偏偏在这个时候发出了煞风景的声音。  
“噗！噗！噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
赤西笑得抱着龟梨瘫倒在床上，呵呵哈哈地弓成一只怀抱缩头乌龟的大龙虾，在酒店客房的大床上抖若筛糠。  
“哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“赤西仁你再笑？不许笑了！”  
“啊哈哈哈哈啊哈哎哟，肚子疼哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“赤西仁你给我滚出去！让摄像头拍死你！让你上头条！”  
“啊哈哈哈哈啊哈哈我不要上头条，我要上你哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“滚！”  
赤西当然不会善罢滚休，不过呢，为了惩罚龟梨的不听话，赤西也是不会对精神领袖轻易妥协。  
嘛，反正明早才有通告，时间还有的是呢！


	3. 合宿有危险，野战需谨慎

奢侈如龟梨，打着“强化合宿”的旗号实施温泉旅行这种事情是绝对做得出来的。  
“败家啊小龟……”  
上田嘴上啧啧啧嫌弃的厉害，然而诚实的身体早已出卖了主人，直接把他送进了日式小院里自带的温泉。  
“呼……”  
上田舒服地眯起眼睛，两条胳膊张开，搭在身后的池壁上。  
“我跟你说，马内甲绝对会用报销单砸死我们。喂，鼻鼻……”  
仰着脖子往还在房间里磨蹭的中丸吼了一声：  
“好没啊你，快点过来帮我按一下肩膀啦！”  
“到！”  
看到中丸围着浴巾小跑步靠近的身影，龟梨自动自觉地移到角落，当一朵春风中独自飘摇的小花。  
“同框了不起啊？闪瞎……”  
“不好意思。”  
上田笑得焉儿坏焉儿坏的。  
“同框真的，很了不起，嘿嘿。”  
“哼！”  
龟梨忿忿不平地拍起一簇水花，猛地朝上田泼去！  
“龟梨和也！”  
上田被泼了一头一脸的水，冷笑着把头发上的水全甩到中丸身上，随即开始向企图上岸逃跑的龟梨发动猛攻！  
“你以为赤西不在没人治你是吧！鼻鼻，给我上！”  
就在三人在池子里你一下我一泼地打着水仗的时候，一块裹着纸的石头，“咚”的一下落到了屋里的榻榻米上。  
“宝贝，今晚见。”  
龟梨从外面回来，还没拉开房间的纸门，就听到屋里传来上田的怪叫声：  
“呜哇……鼻鼻，我被恶心到了……宝贝……耶……”  
“你们在干什么？”  
看到龟梨开门进来，上田高深莫测地一手扬纸片一手掂石头。  
“宝贝……你一直暗恋的学长来约你咯！”  
“诶？”  
中丸好气又好笑地拉了拉上田的衣袖。  
“Ta chan……”  
然而上田只是调皮地朝中丸眨了眨眼睛。龟梨说时迟那时快，一把夺过上田手里的那张纸。  
“什么学长啊……”  
打开那张被揉得皱巴巴的纸，龟梨只看了一眼上面那歪七扭八的狗爬字，就忍不住扶了额。  
“学长什么的……真是够了……”  
三个人又在房间里打着“商谈公事”的旗号玩闹了好一会儿，等三人都睡下的时候，已经快1点了。  
“我说……”  
龟梨在榻榻米上翻了个身，看着面前跟连体婴一样黏在一起的中丸跟上田，默默地翻了个白眼。  
“你俩也不嫌热……”  
上田得意地眨了眨眼。  
“如胶似漆都来不及，才不怕热……”  
龟梨心下一动，嘴上却发出了鄙夷的声音。  
“咦……”  
说着爬起来，披了件外套往外走。  
“小龟你去嗯……哪里？”  
“卫生间，洗眼睛……”  
龟梨说着，也朝在被窝里黏在一起的两人眨了眨眼。  
上田发出一声微妙的“嗯”，随即摆了摆手。  
“别忘了你的学长哦，宝贝！”  
房门一关上，上田立刻反手在中丸腿上拍了一下。  
“动一下，鼻鼻，嗯……”  
然而中丸只是贴着上田的背，并没有听话开始律动。  
“Ta chan，如胶似漆动不了啊……”  
“嗯，你……”  
上田捏了捏拳头，竟慢慢地，主动一前一后地动了起来。  
“活人还能让欲望憋死……嗯……”  
“能憋疯。”  
中丸低头，沿着上田露在外头的肩膀一路吻上脖子，顺势将人推倒在身下，压着了开始温柔地挺腰律动。  
“嗯……鼻鼻，你最好……嗯……啊……”  
再说孤家寡人独自走在回廊里的龟梨，在庭院里站了一会儿，觉得有些冷。他缩了缩脖子，突然发现庭院里好像有个人，不由得好奇心起，朝那人影的方向走去。  
“睡……唔！”  
龟梨后面的话还没说完，就被那个瞬移过来的人影一下子从后面搂了上来，捂住了嘴拽到了一旁的假山后面！  
“唔……”  
以龟梨的身手，这要是平时他早就反击擒拿了，无奈“犯罪者”身上的味道太过熟悉，龟梨只犹豫了一瞬，就被放到在了草坪上。  
“呼……你可总算出来了……”  
男人将龟梨压在身下，急切地亲吻他的唇，两只冻得凉嗖嗖的爪子还不忘抓着龟梨的手搓啊搓。  
“你也是的，出来都不加多件衣服。等会儿又感冒了。”  
“明明你的手比较冷……”  
眼前的男人嘴唇冻得都在微微发颤，还不忘努力把自己的手合在掌心搓热。龟梨突然放软声音，柔柔地叫了一声：  
“仁……学长……”  
“轰！”  
赤西只听到一阵炸裂的轰鸣声从心底的火山爆发，岩浆喷涌向四肢百骸。他右手抄到龟梨身后，托住他的后颈，将人半抱起来，深深吻住他的唇。  
“嗯……学，学长……”  
龟梨将空出来的手反撑在草地上，但只抓了一下就松开，改为搂到赤西的脖子上。  
“扎，扎手……”  
“来……”  
赤西将龟梨抱起来，让他圈住自己的脖子，自己则背靠假山，盘腿坐在地上，让龟梨好在自己身上坐稳。  
“我以为你会……嗯……在房间等……嗯……”  
“不是小和你说想换换口味的吗？”  
“那你也可以……嗯……”  
赤西的手顺着龟梨的睡衣下摆探了进去。龟梨觉得有些冷，不由得一个激灵。  
“啊，对不起！”  
没想到赤西居然一下子把手退回到了安全界线外，连一直胶着的唇也分开了。  
龟梨愣了一下。  
“怎，怎么了？”  
“对不起……你是我的学弟……我……”  
赤西的眼神真挚，悔意诚恳。要不是龟梨演技过人，估计就要忍不住笑场了。  
“学长，你在说什么？学弟……那又怎样？”  
“不是……”  
赤西摆出一副“我忍得好辛苦但是……”的为难表情。  
“我之前……答应了伯母，要等你到20岁……唔……”  
龟梨两手捧起赤西的脸，吻住了他的唇。  
“嗯……”  
赤西感觉自己的两片唇都快被亲肿了，龟梨才依依不舍地放开。他赶紧瞪大一双震惊的圆眼。  
龟梨于是又在他的嘴角亲了一下。  
“这是我主动的……这样，就不算违背我妈……”  
赤西抓起龟梨的手，在他微凉的手背上亲了一下。  
“所以，你也要主动坐上来吗？”  
“嗯……”  
龟梨的脸上迅速爬满红色因子。他微微翘起屁股，很快就感受到了顶在自己股间的大家伙。  
“在，在这里吗？”  
“学弟敢主动亲学长，难道不敢在这里吗？”  
“这……”  
龟梨往四周看了看，确定没有可疑生物，才红着脸，再度献上自己的唇。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨双手捧着赤西的脸，一边亲吻一边抬起腰，左右轻轻摇摆。  
“学长……帮我，脱……”  
“轰！”  
赤西心底的活火山再一次喷发！他直起身子回应龟梨的吻，两只爪子再次顺着龟梨的睡衣下摆探进去，一只往上将碍事的衣服撩到胸前，一只下探到龟梨的翘臀，捏了一下就转移到前面去跟小小和打招呼了。  
“唔……帮我弄……嗯……”  
“嗯……”  
赤西好不容易才震住了自己的冲动。他摆出一副沉思的姿态，看着龟梨犹豫不决。  
“伯母要是知道你……唔……”  
龟梨急切地吻断赤西的废话。他两只爪子在赤西的腰上一通乱摸，拽到裤带就拼命往外扯。  
“你，你再不快点进来，我，我就跟妈妈说，学长欺负我……”  
“龟梨和也你这可是自找的！”  
赤西咬牙切齿地说完，把龟梨的手臂往自己肩膀上一拽，一手揽住龟梨的腰，一手把自己的裤子往下一拽，粗鲁地伸手给龟梨的小穴随意扩张了两下，挺身就往里戳！  
“啊——”  
往常赤西在前戏和润滑上从来不会马虎，突然来这么一下霸王硬上弓，饶是早已情动的龟梨，也不禁吃痛叫出了声！  
“慢，慢一点……”  
龟梨一口咬住赤西的左肩，抵在上面喘了几口气，才慢慢适应了后穴的胀痛感。  
“对不起……我，我第一次和男生做这种事……”  
视帝！你这样子影帝会很困扰的 →_→  
不过影帝龟梨现在可没工夫翻白眼，因为赤西这个“新手”已经无师自通地一手伸到前面抚慰龟梨的前端，一手托着龟梨的翘臀。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨就着靠着赤西肩膀的姿势微微将屁股抬起一些。赤西顺势将自己的恶棍慢慢抽了出来，只留个顶端在龟梨的穴口处，一圈一圈，企图补偿刚刚“入戏太深”的急躁。  
“嗯……啊……”  
刚刚的胀痛感其实已经适应得差不多了，赤西一言不合就撤兵，还坏心眼地留了个残留部队在那里干扰敌人，龟梨现在只觉后面空虚寂寞痒，不由得主动将身子往下沉了一点，好让赤西那颗毒蘑菇能再进去一些。  
“嗯……仁，别，别闹了……快点……”  
“学弟的屁股这么快就不疼了？”  
嘴上说的恶劣，但赤西还是认认真真地给龟梨补上了润滑，才再一次挺进敌人内部。  
“啊……唔！”  
龟梨的头才往回仰了一点，突然就被赤西抓了回来，一把摁在了胸口。  
“嘘！”  
在这种地方被抓包，那他俩的“不和”新闻明天肯定得登上头条之巅了！龟梨吓得气都不敢出一丝，两只手还背到身后，哆哆嗦嗦地把褪了一半的裤子往上提。  
然而赤西只是“淡定”地抱着龟梨，将他的脸按在自己怀里藏好，过了好一会儿，他才长长地舒了一口气，一直绷得笔直的腰背也瞬间软成一滩烂泥，唯独深埋在龟梨体内的那根烧火棍还在尽忠职守地坚挺发热。  
“唔……”  
“没事了，小和。”  
赤西摸了摸龟梨的头发。  
“我就说，明明打过招呼要包场的，店家这是要反……嗷！”  
龟梨毫不留情地一个肘击，直接把赤西从肩膀往下削了一截！  
“我看要反的人是你吧？赤！西！仁！”  
“哎！哎哟！”  
赤西只觉肩膀狠狠被人往下摁了一下，紧接着，就看到龟梨冷着一张潮红未退的脸，艰难地站了起来。  
将赤西的大家伙从体内强行剥离的瞬间，龟梨忍不住发出了一声呻吟。  
“嗯……”  
然而龟梨脸上的冷漠丝毫没有变色，他再次确认四周环境，确定一定以及肯定没有可疑生物，飞起一脚踹在赤西腿上！  
“嗷！”  
“既然你都包场了，请千万不要浪费，要呆到明早再走哦！学——长——”  
“小和……我错了……别走……”  
后来差不多有半个多月，赤西都鼻涕拉乎没精打采的猫在家里，Theia作为一代大姐大，主动帮カカ承担起了给爸比擦鼻涕摸摸头的工作。  
“爸比……カカ说你巡演太辛苦，都得花粉症了。”  
“嗯……哈嚏！哈嚏！”  
“所以爸比，你这次是在花园里开的巡演吗？”  
“我……咳！咳咳咳！”  
看来这“花粉症”，一时半会儿是好不了咯！


	4. 爱妻号西仁基

“呼……”  
龟梨靠在赤西怀里，把整个身子都沉到了水面之下，只留了颗脑袋，枕在男人的肩上。  
“嗯……果然还是我的这款味道最好闻了……”  
赤西在龟梨的发顶吻了一下。  
“小和的眼光，毋庸置疑的。”  
“嘿嘿……”  
龟梨稍微欠起一点身子，回过头去，在赤西的嘴角回了一个轻吻。  
“话说你也是的，明知道福大嘴那家伙危险，还转身就把那一大包全给他了。你看看他发的那些……”  
“我指使的，行不行？”  
“行，你最行了。”  
龟梨潜在水里的右手摸到赤西的大腿上，轻轻用指甲搔了搔，突然就是用力一拧！  
“呜哇！”  
赤西疼得腿一缩，整个人瞬间从浴缸里坐了起来！  
“龟！梨！和！也！”  
龟梨淡定地直起背，坐在浴缸里一边哼歌一边往身上淋水。  
“不好意思，我是赤西和也。”  
身后的男人瞬间嚣张气焰全无，腆着脸从后面搂住龟梨，低头在龟梨的肩头亲了又亲。  
“这不得趁热打铁给盘盘们发点糖么？”  
他一边说着，一边让龟梨靠回到自己怀里。  
“不能光明正大说爱你，我不可怜么？”  
“你才不可怜。你不要脸。”  
龟梨扭过头来，柔柔地同赤西接了个吻。赤西坐直身子，两只手在龟梨的肩上捏了捏。  
“巡演辛苦了，转过去，给你揉揉肩膀。”  
“拜托啦！”  
龟梨转过去，稍微将背挺直一些。赤西伸长胳膊，够到架子上的精油，在手上涂了一些，按到龟梨颈侧开始按摩。  
“唔……”  
“每次帮你按，肩膀这块都是梆硬的。放松……”  
“嗯……”  
龟梨听话地放松身体，嘴上却依旧逞强：  
“男人不硬怎么行？”  
赤西“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。他凑到龟梨耳边，轻轻往耳廓上吹了口气。  
“唔……”  
龟梨怕痒，缩了缩脖子。  
“我看小和的屁股、腰，还有心肠，都软软的。”  
每说到一处，赤西的手就要同步滑到那里，轻轻按一下。龟梨只觉得自己像是被男人点了穴一般，按一处软一处，整个人都快化到水里去了。  
“嗯……你……”  
“坐好，小和。”  
赤西将龟梨捞起来，重新按回到怀里坐好。  
“给你按摩呢！”  
“你，你还有脸说。”  
龟梨背对着赤西，顶着一张红脸质问：  
“你不专心给小爷我按摩，那玩意儿在后面瞎激动啥？嗯……”  
赤西的那玩意儿抵在龟梨背上，还被主人指使着往上耸了耸。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨下意识就用手去挡自己身前同样有了反应的家伙。  
“按摩……”  
“这不按着嘛！”  
赤西假模假样地在龟梨肩膀上使力。  
“顺便让我助理帮忙测测小和你有没有脊柱侧弯。”  
“放，放屁……”  
这下，龟梨是真的从脸红到脖子了。他恨恨地在赤西腿上拧了一把。  
“你说的哦！那是你助理！外人我可是不会给开后门……哎呀！”  
左边腰眼让赤西摁了一下，龟梨急忙躲闪，两个身高170+的大男人在浴缸里扭作一团，搅得一池春水哗啦啦直往外溢。  
“哎呀，赤西仁，你不要挠我痒……啊哈哈哈哈……”  
“就挠你了怎么着？开不开门？开不开门？”  
“爸妈说了的，只准你一个进来。哎呀，痒，哈哈……”  
“那玩意儿不长我身上，还长你男朋友身上不成？”  
两人在浴缸里一阵打闹，水都被扬出去了大半缸。赤西两手撑在龟梨头顶，龟梨则被他罩在身下，两手扒着浴缸壁。  
“小和……”  
“嗯？”  
喘息着，心跳着，两人默契地凑到一起，接了一个唇舌交缠的深吻。  
“唔……嗯……”  
待到依依不舍分开时，两人还勉强浸在水里的下身都快跟着亲到一块儿去了。  
“臭小和，上次你男朋友那事儿，我都还没跟你算账呢！”  
怕龟梨身子露在外面着凉，赤西将一条腿往后伸，摸到墙上的开关，用脚背抬起来，又开始往浴缸里放水。  
龟梨撑着浴缸壁坐起来。赤西伸手去拉他，结果被小恶魔拍了一脸的水。  
“噗——”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
龟梨笑得见牙不见眼，两只巴掌在水里拍得啪啪直响。  
“哈哈哈哈……哎哟！赤西仁你干嘛……”  
“干你！”  
赤西抹掉脸上的水，恶狠狠地将龟梨一把推到浴缸那头壁咚了，高昂的下身还凶神恶煞地往前顶了一下。  
“唔……”  
龟梨脸上的表情依旧调皮，但声音早已变了情调儿，两条腿还自动自觉地朝旁边咧开了一些。他红着脸，抵着男人压迫而来的宽阔胸膛。  
“我跟男朋友都只到外面玩，才不会带回家……”  
“真的？”  
赤西挑了挑眉，心里小小松了一口气。  
“不对！那也不行！你是我的！谁都不让！”  
热水从水龙头里哗哗地淌下来，龟梨在重新漫过膝盖的水里抬起脚丫，踩在赤西的胯间，恶劣地扭了扭。  
“那也请你助理滚远点。”  
赤西的眼神瞬间变绿。他抓起龟梨那只作恶的脚踝，直接将龟梨整个拽自己身下，逼着他不得不将两条腿彻底打开，踩在两边浴缸壁上。  
“跟我谈条件，是吧？”  
“怎么样？”  
龟梨也扬起了倔强的下巴，结果直接让赤西一把叼住，顺着下颚的线条舔到了唇边。  
“嗯……”  
“小和你就是天生降我的。”  
“呼呼……嗯……”  
龟梨一边回应赤西的吻，一边反手就要去摸架子上的润滑和套套——  
“咚咚咚咚！”  
突然一阵急促的敲门声，紧接着就听外面传来两声奶声奶气的叫唤：  
“パパ！”  
“カカ！”  
前一秒还你侬我侬的两个人顿时绷直了身子，连带着早已上膛准备就绪的下身也跟着绷成了一线天！  
龟梨率先反应过来。他抹了把脸，一脚踹开身上的赤西，在浴缸里坐直身子。  
“Baby，怎么了？”  
然后就听外面传来了Theia的喊门声：  
“カカ！底迪说他的小黄鸭落在里面了！”  
赤西跟龟梨二人同时瞄向安安静静蹲在洗手台旁的梳妆架上，一脸“我什么都不鸡到，不要问我”的塑料小黄鸭，同时朝对方射去愤恨的眼刀——  
说好的“清场”呢？！  
今天的赤西家，也是一家四口的闹腾呢！


	5. 麻～布～洗～

那是半年前，一个月黑风高的夜晚。  
“小龟，你是在前面那个路口下车吗？”  
坐在副驾驶位上的龟梨放下手机，抬头看了看路。  
“嗯。师傅，前面过了红绿灯麻烦停一下。谢谢！”  
“是。”  
龟梨回头，看了一眼坐在后排的深恭。深恭揶揄道：  
“怎么，终于想起来后面还坐了个活人啦？”  
“我错了……”  
龟梨双手合十，夸张地举过头顶。  
“你现在孕活中，可千万别动了气！”  
深恭朝天翻了个白眼。  
“就不应该支持什么多元化家庭，天天吃狗粮，回头又要减肥了。”  
“那你也多发点狗粮啊！”  
很快，车子就停在了指定的路边。龟梨收好手机，回头问了一声：  
“就送你到这里，大丈夫？”  
“批准了。”  
笑眯眯地结了两人份的车费，龟梨礼貌地向帮自己开门的出租车司机道谢。下了车，他还敲了敲深恭那边的车窗。  
“到家了发个信息过来哦！”  
随即例行交代司机：  
“麻烦师傅送到家楼下，谢谢！”  
裤兜里传来了手机的震动，龟梨接起，歪着脑袋夹着电话应道：  
“歪？”  
然后只觉眼前一亮……  
“小和，你那边好了没？”  
“嗯，嗯……”  
听到电话那头的迟疑，正在不远的街边摊跟keibo他们吃宵夜的赤西立刻就坐立不安了。  
“怎么了，小和？”  
“没什么。”  
那束亮光是……偷拍？  
龟梨还在思考刚刚闪了自己眼睛的那道光，那边，赤西已经抓起车钥匙，开始掏钱包准备结账了。  
“你们接着玩，我要去接小和了。keibo记得回头把账单给我。”  
说着豪情万丈地往桌上丁零当啷倒了一大把硬币，讲着电话就去开他的大和号了。  
10分钟后，龟梨钻进赤西严丝合缝，一点窗帘都没开的车里，屁股还没在垫子上坐稳，就被一件外套兜住了脑袋，还被藏在外套里头的“不法分子”擒住了嘴唇。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨一边在垫子上扭来扭去的调整姿势，一边伸手去摸调节座椅靠背的按钮。  
“嗯……仁……唔……”  
赤西侧着身子压上去，愣是把副驾驶的座位给占了一半。龟梨懒得跟他挤，干脆侧身骑到赤西身上，像只八爪鱼一样把男人缠了个结结实实。  
“小和……”  
“唔……仁……”  
龟梨将身子往赤西跟前贴，却被赤西用手挡开了。  
“怎么了……唔！”  
露在外面的胳膊被赤西轻轻拧了一下，龟梨轻哼一声，发现男人也在用不满的目光审视自己。  
“干嘛那样看人家……”  
“龟梨和也同学。请问现在几月？”  
“12月啊，啊！”  
这下挨拧的变成屁股了，力道还明显比刚刚那些翻了倍！  
“痛！”  
“不痛你都不怕感冒！大晚上的穿着个短袖在外面吹风，你想干嘛？”  
知道男人是在担心自己，龟梨心里甜滋滋的。可他手上却一点没卸力，直接一拳擂在了赤西胸口。  
“嗷……”  
赤西夸张地手捂胸口——其实，被日本艺能界第一的棒球选手揍这么一下，不夸张，真疼！  
然而龟梨被自己的金箍棒“疼”了那么多年，自己受他几下爱的小拳拳，也是理所应当的。  
龟梨也知道自己下手重，捶完赤西就有些后悔了，急忙伸手去摸他的胸口。  
“バカ，痛吧？”  
赤西擒住龟梨的爪子，捉到嘴边亲了亲。  
“看，爪子冰凉。”  
亲完龟梨，赤西又把盖在他身上的外套拢了拢。  
“对了，晚饭吃了什么？给你买了小点心。”  
笨手笨脚地爬回到驾驶座上，赤西打开中间的储物箱，从里面拿出一个小塑料袋。  
“干嘛，还去全家给我买宵夜？”  
龟梨笑着接过塑料袋，一边开还一边说：  
“我发现自从你的票都走全家卖，你就经常光顾他们家耶……天啊，你居然买饭团，还有这个……”  
龟梨从袋子里掏出一瓶矿泉水。  
“いろはす……仁总，你真的从帅小哥变帅大叔咯！”  
然而赤西只是笑眯眯地看着龟梨，眼神还瞟了两下龟梨手里的塑料袋。  
“干嘛？”  
龟梨直觉赤西的眼神有鬼，于是低头又去翻袋子。  
“没啦，就一个和风美乃滋吞拿鱼饭团，还有那瓶水……”  
顺手把放在袋子里的小票掏了出来，龟梨扫了一眼：  
“合计：223円……”  
赤西立刻变脸似的一脸满足拼命点头。龟梨无奈又甜蜜地笑着摇头，伸手去捏赤西的脸，顺便凑过去吻他的唇。  
“唔……”  
在赤西耳边轻轻吹了口气，龟梨压低声音，蛊惑道：  
“我好像……真的有点着凉了……”  
预防感冒什么好？浴缸盛满泡个澡！  
“唔……啊……”  
有了上次的经验，这次不光俩小的先确定一定以及肯定关进屋里乖乖睡下，浴室里除了拆不掉的硬件，什么鸭子蛾子、梳子帘子，赤西全给清了出去。  
“哼，我看这下谁还敢捣乱！”  
“嗯……明明你最捣乱了……唔……”  
只要稍微动一动，杵在体内深处的欲望就会怒刷它的存在感，而被它撑开的内壁也会热情地抱紧那根让自己欲仙欲死的神棍，极尽诱惑。  
“唔……仁……”  
“嗯？”  
赤西回应了一声，顺便往龟梨身上又淋了点热水。  
“小和，递一下那块丝瓜瓤，我帮你搓搓背。”  
“等，等一下，你先动一下，唔……”  
“是你要动啦，小和。”  
赤西说着，还假模假式地把手臂往前伸了伸。  
“唔！”  
“你看，我够不着啊，才让小和你去拿的嘛！”  
龟梨确定一定以及肯定，当年自家妈妈一定是跟裕也一样，被这只大尾巴仁的无辜表情蒙蔽了雪亮的大眼睛，才会二话不说把自己这只可怜的卡口羊送到大灰狼嘴边的！  
“快点啦，小和。不然水要凉咯，哦！”  
没想到刚刚还咬着自己不放松的小穴居然翻脸就无情地把自己的大棒拱了出来，赤西不由得愣了一下。  
“小和？”  
龟梨冷着脸，咬牙忍住体内不争气的空虚感，起身去拿挂在墙边的毛巾。他“哗”地一把拽下那条毛巾，回身照着赤西的下身就是一记鞭刑！  
“嗷！”  
赤西没想到龟梨居然来这招，只来得及下意识地把腿一收，携着投球手级别内力的毛巾抽下来，抽得他上至蘑菇头下至大腿根都一阵火辣辣的疼！  
“嘶……啊……”  
这下可不用装不用夸张——真疼！  
“小和……嘶……”  
“让你一天到晚欺负我！”  
龟梨赌气道，然而看到赤西龇牙咧嘴的模样，还是有些担心地凑了过去。  
“很疼吗？我看看……”  
跪到赤西跟前，轻轻扒开他的腿，龟梨刚一低头，就感觉后穴一阵异样……  
“唔！”  
赤西的长指精准地刺进龟梨的小穴，一下接着一下地缓慢抽插。  
“唔……啊……你，你个骗子……唔……”  
带着一丢丢小悲愤，龟梨一口咬住赤西的分身。  
“哦——”  
赤西发出一声痛快的低吼，报复地把手指刺得更深了。  
“唔！”  
两人仿佛较劲儿一般，一个用力吞吐，一个狠劲戳刺。不多一会儿，就都气喘吁吁，满面潮红了。  
“混，嗯……”  
龟梨用力咽一口唾沫，“蛋”字还没说出口，就被赤西一把提起来，压在浴缸边上吻了个天旋地转。  
“唔……”  
龟梨几乎是整个人挂在浴缸边上，被赤西按在身下亲吻，向后弯成了一个C字。  
“龟梨和也……”  
龟梨红着脸纠正。  
“赤西和也。嗯……”  
赤西用下身顶住龟梨的小穴，一边磨蹭一边将身子前倾去亲吻他的唇。  
“你说你摆个C字，是要我chā你呢？还是cào你呢？”  
“嗯……啊……”  
似乎是这个姿势不太舒服，龟梨攀着赤西的肩膀直起身来。  
“哎你小心你的，哦——”  
“哗”的一声，赤西一屁股坐进浴缸里，几乎荡出去半池子水。龟梨则一屁股坐到了他的身上，直接把那根金箍棒一下子送到了最里面！  
“啊——”  
两人同时发出痛快的低吼，龟梨更是差点白眼一翻昏将过去。赤西瞅准时机，赶紧捕捉到他的唇，往他嘴里渡了点三昧真气。  
“嗯，嗯……哈啊……”  
龟梨两手攀住赤西的肩膀，大口大口地喘着气。  
“哈啊……太，太大了……哈啊……”  
“那，那我让它变小点？”  
赤西轻轻扭腰，结果龟梨叫得更凶了！  
“啊！啊！不行！哈啊……”  
眼泪跟着叫声一块儿涌出来，龟梨甚至不需要用手去抚慰自己的前端，都能感觉到那里正在往外冒……  
“哈啊……要死了……仁……啊……”  
龟梨像只八爪鱼一般，手脚并用地缠紧男人。他一口咬在赤西颈侧，利齿在上下不断的颠簸中几乎要刺穿皮肤。  
“小和……啊……你，你可不能比我先死……”  
虎牙收了回去，龟梨改用唇瓣摩挲那片留下了齿印的皮肤。  
“喵……小爷我，喵啊，可是有九条喵，啊！啊！啊……”  
缠在男人腰上的两条腿被扒了下来，赤西捞起龟梨的膝盖，分开挂在两边前臂上——龟梨这下就只剩下后穴一个支点了。  
“啊——不行，仁……啊——啊——”  
两只手胡乱地拍打着，龟梨仿佛抓着了救命稻草一般，扣紧赤西的肩膀不肯松手。  
“真的，真的要死……啊——”  
“那，我们就同归于尽吧，啊？”  
两人胡乱地亲吻着对方能够得着的每一寸肌肤，赤西抱紧龟梨的腰，马力全开发起最后的总攻。  
“小和，你是我的……什么深恭本宫……”  
“我，我有老公就，就，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“啊——”  
龟梨已经不记得自己上一次被赤西插射是什么时候了，他只觉得整个人湿乎乎的，分不清是汗水还是洗澡水……  
反正这下，应该是不怕风寒感冒了。  
龟梨昏昏沉沉地想，任由赤西摆来摆去的洗白白喷香香，围好浴袍扛到肩上，他也只是轻轻哼了一声，眯着眼睛挂在男人身上。  
“回房间咯，小和。”  
“嗯……”  
龟梨有气无力地哼了一声，过了好一会儿，他才迷迷糊糊地睁开一半眼睛。  
“嗯……怎么不走了？”  
怎么不走了？  
因为赤西一打开浴室门，满屋子的水蒸气和麝香味还来不及跑出去，他就看到了一坨圆滚滚的小东西，正站在浴室门口揉眼睛。  
噗啦噗啦——赤西看着儿子，眨了眨眼睛。  
噗啦噗啦——底迪看着爸爸，眨了眨眼睛。  
“嗯……怎么了，仁？”  
龟梨想扭头去看，结果被赤西的手臂框住的腰忽然一紧……  
“カカ……尿尿……”


	6. 神秘的发夹

“呼……总算偷到空了。”  
“嗯？”  
龟梨回头，见赤西反锁上门，背抵在门上，长长呼出一口气。  
“怎么回来了？中场休息？”  
赤西走过来，一手撑着梳妆台，一手拨开龟梨的刘海，在他的额上吻了一下。  
“争取到了20分钟的如厕时间。”  
“是便秘时间吧哈哈……唔……”  
赤西把手探到龟梨脑后，一把扯掉他的发夹，顺手就夹在了自己的外套上。  
“剪都剪了，还夹着干嘛？”  
“你管我，唔……嗯……”  
“我是你老公，我不但要管你，还要干你。”  
赤西一把扣住龟梨的后脑勺，欺身上去狠狠地吻他的唇。眼看着就要被赤西压到梳妆台上了，龟梨突然用手拍赤西的肩膀。  
“唔！吧，不要压到我的吧唧！嗯……”  
赤西这会儿正忙着把龟梨整个罩在怀里压住，听到他这么说，不由得噗嗤一声笑了出来。他一手托住龟梨的背，一手将桌上的东西都拨到一边。  
他随手抓起一枚吧唧，在龟梨眼前晃了晃。  
“我还以为小和你把这个词说反了呢！”  
龟梨一愣，等反应过来，整张脸都红了。然而不等他发作，就听赤西又是一声怪叫：  
“呜哇！小和你居然开到了KATSU KATSU！”  
“废话！唔……”  
“对，我们要抓紧时间，不要废话！”  
赤西伸长腿，把刚刚被自己拱开的凳子又勾了回来。他一屁股坐在凳子上，龟梨则配合默契地跨坐到他身上，捧着赤西的脸，照着嘴上就是一通啃。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨探出舌尖，在赤西唇上舔了一下。  
“嗯……干死了……”  
“所以小和你要帮我舔舔……嗯……”  
“笨啊你，唔……”  
嘴上忙着骂赤西，龟梨还没忘记要噙住他的嘴唇吮个没完。  
“バカ……嗯……Theia都知道嘴唇越舔越干……嗯……”  
“所以天晓得我有多饥渴……”  
赤西的两只魔爪顺着龟梨宽松的衣服下摆探进去，寻到两颗挺起的豆乳，坏心地用指尖一弹——  
“嗯！”  
龟梨被快感弹得身体一颤。他也不甘示弱地低下头，亮出利齿，在赤西敏感的锁骨上慢慢划过。  
“唔！”  
赤西手上不由得加了力。  
“唔！”  
男人情动的时候，总会情不自禁地想要扒掉对方身上的一切遮蔽物。然而赤西等会儿还要上场，穿脱估计是来不及了。龟梨心中愤愤不平，两只爪子发泄一般地用力将男人塞在里面的衣服下摆抽出来，探进去瘙痒捣乱。  
“嗯……小和你不乖哦！”  
赤西抓住那两只捣乱的爪子，握着手腕往上举。  
“你放那儿我怎么脱你衣服？”  
“嗯……”  
龟梨一边在赤西脸上胡亲乱啄，一边顺从地双手举过头顶。  
“你都没时间了，嗯……还搞三搞四……手，手，卡住了……”  
“噗。”  
要说龟梨现在的姿势，两条手臂半弯着举过头顶，脱了一半的衬衫挂在手腕上，仿佛在手腕上打了个结将手腕束在一起似的。  
赤西不由得噗嗤一声笑了出来，就着这个姿势凑上去亲吻龟梨。  
“唔……帮，帮我手……”  
赤西非但不帮龟梨把衣服脱完，反而大手隔着衣服握住龟梨的手腕。  
“小和你不是说了要节约时间嘛！我看这个姿势挺好的，嘿嘿，要么就将就一下？咱们办正事要……”  
“药！仁总！”  
耳机里突然传来一声震耳欲聋的热情呼唤，吓得两人同时一震！  
“哗嚓！”  
赤西一把扯掉耳麦，只觉耳朵嗡嗡直响耳膜发疼。他抓起耳麦，对着麦克风破口大骂：  
“妈的是要震聋我吗？”  
龟梨在赤西身上扭来扭去，好不容易才把卡在手上的衣服套回到了脑袋上。他从赤西身上下来，照着他的小腿就是一脚！  
“嗷！小和你踢我！”  
“还不快滚上场？”  
“对！”  
即便没有戴在耳朵上，也能听到keibo的嚎叫。  
“快点啦，Jin！不然全世界都要知道你便秘了！”  
“噗，噗，噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
龟梨实在憋不住，抱着肚子大笑起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，哎哟哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
他一手捂着肚子一手忙着擦眼泪，脚还没忘记用来送赤西出休息室。  
“哎哟！小和，等会儿饭们看我屁股上都是鞋印！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……虽然我的鞋底是荧光绿的没错啦哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
直到听到外面又隐隐约约传来男人唱歌时的性感嗓音，龟梨才慢慢止住了笑声。他拉了拉被弄皱了的衣服，坐回到梳妆台前继续拆吧唧。  
“总感觉好像少了什么……”  
龟梨下意识地伸手去抓头发……  
场上，赤西一回来就被问：  
“那个发夹，解释一下？”  
“啊咧？啊咧！——”


	7. 将谎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 六一特别策划：加长版

演艺圈，就是要将谎言贯彻到底的地方。  
“嗯……仁……放我下来……”  
“我为什么要听你的？”  
“唔……我知道错了……”  
“假的吧？”  
赤西说着，托稳龟梨的腰，又是往上一顶——  
“唔！”  
双手被高高举过头顶，用吊威亚的绳子缚住，虽说赤西不至于蛮干害自己磨破手腕，但一直这么举着手，着实酸得有点太难受了。  
早知道就不让他来接自己了——龟梨在心里懊恼。  
说起来这事还真怨不得别人。龟梨为了con上的特技，连着好几天加班练习。他本来就是那种一专心起来就废寝忘食的人，这下为了充电结束之后的完美首秀，更是茶饭不思冷落老公，只对俩小的亲亲抱抱。  
赤西那叫一个愤怒嫉妒hen……无奈，只好巴巴地给老婆鞍前马后的送饭，连按摩的特权都没能争取到。好不容易得到接人回家的恩赐，天晓得他举着爱心便当一推开连接舞台和后台的门——  
旋转，跳跃，我……  
“当！”  
“和！”  
没想到吊绳的环扣居然持不住力松开了一节，赤西吓得“小”字和手里的便当一起丢了，朝着龟梨飞扑过去！  
“哎！”  
龟梨直到跟扑过来的赤西撞到了一起，才发出一声轻叫。  
“バカ！撞到人家鼻子，唔！”  
身子突然被猛地往下一拽，赤西徒手卸了绑在龟梨身上的威亚，直接把人按在怀里，照着他的嘴唇就是一阵凶啃！  
“唔……仁，唔，唔……”  
糟糕！好像玩得有点大，惹仁生气了！  
“唔唔……”  
龟梨好不容易被赤西推开，赶在窒息身亡呼吸上了两口新鲜空气。然而他气还没喘匀，两只手腕就被男人的大手用力钳住了！  
“你！”  
“龟梨和也！我不揍你已经很给你面子了！”  
赤西说着抓住龟梨的手腕往头顶上提，直接举过头顶。他拽过刚刚被自己放开的威亚，绑住龟梨的两只手腕。  
“赤西仁！”  
“你这会儿叫‘老公’都不管用！”  
虽说狠话撂在这里，但是擅于察言观色如龟梨，在注意到赤西摘下护腕给自己套上的瞬间，心里就有数了。  
他借着吊绳的力微微摆动身子，勾起一条腿去蹭赤西的胯。  
“老公……我知道错了……”  
赤西眼神秒暗，爪爪却坚定地拍掉龟梨的撩骚蹄子。他把龟梨往外推了一把，扭头就往舞台下走。  
“喂！赤西仁！”  
龟梨勉强用脚尖点地，一边晃一边叫。  
“你把我吊在这里算什么？放我下来！喂！听到没有！”  
“听到了。”  
赤西摆摆手，人却是一下子就没了影，徒留龟梨一人在台上吊着在那儿生闷气。  
过了大约5分钟，只听一阵轮子在地面滚动的声音，赤西竟是不知从哪里弄来了一面可移动的全身镜，哼哧哼哧地推到了前台来。  
“赤，赤西仁……”  
龟梨只觉一阵凉意从点着地板的脚尖直往上蹿。  
“你，你要干什么？”  
“干你啊。还用问吗？”  
赤西扯了扯邪恶的嘴角。龟梨心里咯噔一下——  
完——了——  
自己这次怕是真的把他惹火了……  
“仁……”  
龟梨赶紧又把身子朝赤西的方向摆，企图再来一次刚刚的撒娇攻势。  
“仁，我，我知道错了。对不起嘛！你放我下来好不好？我们回家，不，去车上，或者去休息室……”  
“嗯……”  
赤西走到龟梨跟前，抓住他的两只脚踝，直接将人拉到自己跟前。龟梨下意识地就用两条腿勾住了赤西的腰胯。  
赤西露出一个高深莫测的笑容。  
“也是，我最讨厌舞台了。”  
才怪！  
龟梨心里的警钟早已长鸣。只见赤西一手去掏插在后面裤兜的钱包，一手照着龟梨绷紧的翘臀就是一巴掌！  
“啪！”  
“唔！”  
龟梨于是把赤西的腰勾得更紧了！  
“我发现我怎么苦口婆心劝你，你都不会往心里去。所以我必须要在你摔成废人，丢下我们孤儿寡母，不对，是孤儿寡父，嗯，听着有点别扭……总之！”  
赤西从钱包里取出一枚套套，顺手就把空了的钱包往地上一丢——  
“赤西仁你疯了！”  
龟梨突然拼命挣扎起来，晃得绳子跟锁扣叮当乱响。  
“你，你真的要在这里……唔！”  
龟梨的抗议被赤西吞没在霸道的强吻之中。  
“唔……放，放开……唔……唔……”  
待龟梨成功用膝盖顶开赤西，他的演出服已经被褪到了膝盖以下，而分身更是不争气地将汗湿的内裤撑起了一个情动的弧度。  
“小和……”  
赤西再次吻住龟梨的唇，两手摸索着给分身穿好套套，拉着龟梨凑近欲望的顶端。  
“嗯……不要……嗯……”  
“所以说娱乐圈就是这么谎话连篇。”  
大概是晃动的绳索帮了忙，赤西的顶端在龟梨的后穴口上若即若离，一会儿往里探一点，一会儿又退到边缘磨蹭。而龟梨虽然心里抵触赤西的这般“惩罚”，相濡以沫多年的小穴却是一点都经不起撩拨，恨不得龙宫大门就这么敞开，欢迎二郎真君莅临指导。  
“仁……嗯……”  
服软，是求饶的战略之一。  
龟梨腰上用力，又往赤西身上挨得紧了一些。  
再怎么样，也不要跟自己的欲望过不去。伤身又伤心。  
“仁……嗯，进，进去……”  
“轮不到你提要求。”  
“我，我不提要求。我，我想请你……啊——啊——”  
赤西抓住龟梨的腰，手掌托稳他的屁股，慢慢地一刻不停地往深处挺进。  
“啊——啊——慢，慢点啊——”  
赤西很少这样长驱直入，龟梨只觉得五脏六腑都像是被一口气顶开了似的，通体畅快。什么害怕，什么羞耻，哪里比得上此时满心满脑的欲望？  
“仁，啊，唔……”  
龟梨下意识地瞟了一眼那面被赤西推过来的镜子——镜子映出了赤西笔挺的背脊，还有被运动裤包裹着的两条长腿。  
自己虽然是面对镜子的，但因为被赤西的身子挡着，所以镜子里只能看到自己挂着裤子的两条腿，紧紧勾着赤西的腰，两只脚还蹭啊蹭的，在努力把碍事的裤腿往下蹬。  
饶是如此，都已经足够他羞得满脸通红了。  
“仁……唔……慢，慢点……啊……”  
“收到。”  
赤西说着，突然发力一阵猛冲。  
“怎么样？嗯……够慢了吗？”  
“啊，啊，太，太慢了，啊……”  
要不是有绳子绑着，龟梨估计自己可能就要被赤西顶飞出去了！  
“不行，不，仁，仁，啊——”  
龟梨的后穴猛地收紧，紧紧绞住赤西的欲望。赤西赶紧放慢速度，让自己也让龟梨能缓一缓。  
“哈啊……哈啊……仁……嗯”  
后穴刚刚似乎是来了一波小高潮，但龟梨仍然感觉情欲被吊在了一个不上不下的位置，空虚得紧。更要命的是，他的两条手臂一直举着，似乎已经从刚开始的酸痛，快要变得连麻痹的知觉都没有了。  
于是才有了最开始的那一幕，龟梨用带着哭腔的嗓音，哀求赤西把自己放下来。  
“仁……求，求你了……我知道错了，真的，我真的知道错了……啊……”  
其实赤西也就是想给龟梨一记下马威，让他好好记着，现在自己是有老公有孩子的人了，别还跟以前似的，一天到晚想着拿命换尖叫和掌声。  
“又来骗我！”  
话虽如此，但赤西还是抬手去摸龟梨一直被束缚的手腕。确定没有摸到伤痕，他放掉威亚上的锁扣。  
“啊！”  
龟梨几乎是失重一般地栽倒在赤西身上。赤西顺势往后一坐，两个人便倒在了空旷的舞台上，把地板砸出“咚”的一声响。  
“バカ小和，又撞到哪里了？”  
赤西把龟梨的两只手抓在掌心——估计是吊得太久了，手一直在抖。赤西握紧龟梨的手，握一下，又放一下。过了好一会儿，才感觉到掌心的两只爪子慢慢安定了下来。  
“仁……”  
“你就是老天爷派来治我的！”  
赤西佯怒道，拽下龟梨的衣领，狠狠吻住他的唇。  
“嗯……唔……嗯……”  
龟梨摸到赤西的欲望握住，同自己的相互摩擦。  
“唔……哈啊……”  
胡乱地将彼此的欲望搓了搓，龟梨塌着腰抬起屁股，急不可耐地将赤西那根烧火棍又送进了自己的炉子里。  
“啊——”  
干柴烈火一相逢，便胜却自渎无数。  
“啊……仁……”  
龟梨抬头，正对上镜子里衣衫不整，骑在男人身上的自己。  
赤西抬手，遮住了他的眼睛。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨探出舌尖，在赤西的掌心舔了一下。  
“唔！”  
“唔……”  
龟梨笑着，又在赤西的掌心吻了一下。  
“有汗，咸咸的，啊——”  
体内的凶器又涨大了一圈，龟梨的眼睛被遮住，其他感官因此更加灵敏——他只觉内壁被撑到平整得几乎没有皱褶，只要再一下，再一下就……  
“不行了，仁……”  
“哦，那就是还行咯？”  
“不是，真的，真的……”  
知道龟梨是真的要去了，自己也已经箭在弦上，赤西放下那只遮住龟梨眼睛的手，覆到他的欲望顶端。  
“啊，不，不要碰，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
一股接着一股的白浊从顶端喷射而出，龟梨的后穴绞紧赤西，也逼得他低吼着冲上了顶峰！  
“哈啊……哈啊……哈啊……”  
龟梨趴在赤西胸口，大口大口地喘息。赤西伸手在他的翘臀上抓了一把。  
“唔！不要……”  
龟梨感觉自己好不容易才退去的海潮又要涨起来了。他赶紧按住赤西的魔爪，不让他乱动。  
“以后还敢不敢乱来？”  
“不敢了，再也不敢了。”  
“哼。”  
知道自家的拼命三郎大约又是在敷衍自己，那什么“除了生命，没什么可以凌驾于梦想之上”的名言，都是拿来糊弄迷妹迷弟的。然而赤西抱着龟梨，听着彼此步调趋于一致的心跳，决定等会儿摄像头里的内容，还是带回家销毁好了。  
※  
六一特别策划：剔牙日记  
2018年6月1日（金） 天气：晴  
木村家的KOKI姐姐出道了！好漂亮好漂亮！Theia好羡慕KOKI姐姐，长大了也想当KOKI姐姐那样漂亮的模特！  
但是爸比说娱乐圈没什么好的，是什么将谎言贯彻到底的地方。如果实在想进的话，也要等我跟他那么高才行。  
哼，バカ爸比，你也太小看Theia了！量身高这种事情，我只要用另一个KOKI，就是小圣叔叔做的手链去跟淳叔叔交换，淳叔叔就会让我坐到他肩膀上啊！那样的话，肯定就超级超级高了！  
Theia果然最聪明了！  
不过，贯彻是什么意思啊？贯穿的意思吗？  
天啊，那我上次不小心看到的，爸比是在阳台把カカ贯彻到底吗？  
不过，爸比也经常说谎就是了。每次说好了要把カカ还给我们，结果没多久就又抢走了。真是的！都多大的人了，还要跟我跟底迪抢カカ！  
最讨厌，不对，最喜欢爸比了！  
诶，等一下！那カカ每次说最爱Theia还有底迪，会不会也是骗人的呢？  
嗯……肯定不会啦！因为カカ是真的超爱Theia还有底迪的，只要有空都会陪我们玩，给我们做好吃的！还会督促Theia做功课，帮Theia写联络簿。  
最爱カカ了！  
哦，这样想想还是不要进娱乐圈了。不然到时候就要说最讨厌的明星是カカ了。不要不要，好难过的……  
而且上台的话还要减肥，那样就吃不到カカ做的好吃的蛋包饭还有pasta了！  
嗯……好像说着说着有点饿了。对了，冰箱里有丸爷爷上次拿来的布丁。我要快去吃掉，不然等会儿Ta chan哥哥去幼儿园接底迪，又要过来跟我抢布丁了！明明自己在家里天天都有得吃……  
真是的，Theia都好喜欢他们哦！老来抢Theia的东西！真是喜欢死他们了！


	8. 一爸带俩娃

“姐姐？底迪？”  
赤西顶着一头鸟巢，叼着牙刷敲开两个宝宝的房门。  
“起床咯！”  
“唔……”  
大的那个在床上翻了个身，扭了几下，一点没有要起床的意思。  
小的那个干脆撅着屁股，朝着爸比拱了拱，继续扯他的小呼噜。  
“我再说一遍哦！”  
两个小的根本连动都懒得动。没办法，赤西只好叼着牙刷转身走了。  
不一会儿，他抓着手机又走了回来。  
“小的们！”  
他一手举着手机一手叉腰，直接摁开“免提”公放——  
“嗯……早，我亲爱的小宝贝们！”  
手机里传出龟梨慵懒的声音——说时迟那时快，两条在床上扭来扭去的小蠕虫立刻鲤鱼打挺翻身起床！  
“カカ！”  
小的那只起来的时候还在床上颠了一下，结果没站稳，又一屁股坐了下去。  
“哦！”  
然后只听见手机里又传来了龟梨打哈欠的声音：  
“怎么办？カカ也好想赖床哦！可是カカ要上班，宝宝们也要上学……”  
“カカ！”  
赤西感觉再说下去，自己的眼泪都要掉下来了。他赶紧收起手机。  
两个小家伙已经抱着自己要换的衣服，跳下床跑到赤西跟前了。  
“快点啦，爸比！要是迟到了カカ会生气的！”  
“我觉得还是你的班主任生气比较可怕……”  
龟梨出差第一天，赤西成功用录音摆平了两个小家伙，避免了因为上学迟到导致被班主任传唤的尴尬。  
送完两个小的，赤西回工作室，开工的同时刷一刷助人旅的官推。  
“哇！有章鱼耶！想吃！”  
注意到跟在上田身后，在镜头的众目睽睽之下，默默掏出手机拍照的中丸，赤西嗤笑一声。  
“心机丸。”  
转念一想，现在团里就剩仨人，龟梨成了名副其实的电灯泡，每天都要在那里用噼咔噼咔闪光对抗狗粮流星弹，赤西就难过得想要捂胸口。  
“叮咚。”  
line上传来了龟梨的信息。  
“工作ing”  
赤西的嘴都快咧到耳根儿了，赶紧给龟梨回了一串亲吻。  
然后就是边干活边等回复，结果中午都快过了才收到龟梨的回信。  
“宝宝们还好吗？”  
妈个鸡！  
赤西怒摔手机！  
当初就不该为了要孩子，心甘情愿扛扫把收拾那么多烂摊子的！  
然而愤怒归愤怒，赤西还是认命地举着手机敲字。  
“放心！早上准时送进学校了。”  
这次，龟梨倒是马上就回复了一个大大的爱心。  
赤西只觉得自己的小心心更难受了。  
“叮咚。”  
不一会儿，龟梨又发了一条消息过来：  
“パパ尼西辛苦了！晚上回酒店了跟你视频！”  
看到后面紧接着发过来的“chu～”，赤西心痒痒得厉害，恨不得把墙上的钟卸下来，亲自把时针往前怒拨几个钟！  
好不容易熬到下午，把两个小祖宗接回来好生伺候，还照着龟梨留下的营养菜谱，认认真真做了晚饭。终于把洗得香喷喷的两只小家伙哄上床，赤西激动万分地冲回房间，谁知龟梨一上线，第一句话居然又是：  
“快让我看看我的小宝贝！”  
“这位同志！”  
赤西咬牙切齿道，脚步却像是妻管严综合征患者晚期，往两个小家伙的房间去了。  
“还有没有点组织纪律性了？”  
“报告长官！”  
龟梨对着镜头调皮地敬了个礼。  
“报告长官！我不是同志！”  
“噗。”  
赤西笑得直摇头。  
“好啦好啦，让你看看两只小的，省得你们互相惦记得紧。”  
果然，两只小的早就听到了门外的动静，不等赤西出手，房门早就从里面“呼”地拉开来，搞得赤西差点一头栽进房间里去！  
“你！们！两！个！”  
可惜两个小的直接无视杵在门口的老爸，照着他手里的手机就飞扑过去。  
“カカ！”  
赤西心里立刻响起贝多芬的《悲怆》——自己要是改名“Akanishi Ji”，是不是就不会连手机都不如了？  
“カカ！”  
只见两个小家伙抓着赤西的手机上蹿下跳，然后就听电话那头的龟梨也在跟着闹：  
“我的天啊！怎么我的小公主和小王子不停在抖？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，カカ你快点回来，不然我们就抖抖抖！啦啦啦啦啦啦！”  
“カカ！家家！想想！”  
看到自家三只宝贝在那儿聊得开心，赤西嘴角扬起一个小小的弧度。他走到书桌前，翻开两个小家伙放在桌上的联络簿。  
不一会儿，赤西只觉背上一重，肩膀上就多了一颗扎着羊角辫的脑袋。  
“パパ！”  
“嗯？”  
裤子好像也被拽了拽。赤西低头，接过儿子递过来的手机。  
“カカ！パパ！”  
“谢谢我亲爱的小王子！”  
赤西把手机放到桌上，一手背过去扶住趴在背上那只，一手把下面那只抱上来，放到大腿上摆稳。  
“终于想起我了？”  
电话那头的龟梨笑眯眯道：  
“一直都记着パパ尼西的，是不是？”  
“就是就是！”  
趴在赤西背上的Theia急忙附和。  
“我们刚刚在讨论礼物，カカ说要买牛轧糖。”  
“那是买给你的吧？”  
赤西刮了刮女儿的鼻子。  
小的那只也不甘示弱地抓紧赤西的衣摆。  
“流流糖！张张包！”  
“你们俩都有哦！”  
龟梨把脸凑近屏幕，嘟起嘴，来了一个大大的亲吻。  
“好了！カカ要去工作了！你们两个记得督促パパ签联络簿，还有早点睡觉哦！”  
“遵命！”  
结果还是被无视了呀！  
关掉视频，赤西苦笑。没办法，有了孩子就是这样……  
“叮咚。”  
Line上传来一条文字信息：  
“パパ尼西，辛苦了！”  
赤西的嘴角咧到一半，紧接着一条长达10秒的语音消息接了进来。  
赤西赶紧把两个小家伙赶上床，冲回房间关上门。他战战兢兢地点开语音：  
“愛してる、パパ。”  
听完最后那一声销魂的叹息，赤西觉得，自己今晚大概是睡不好了……


	9. 宝岛夜话之章鱼老丸子

中丸最近经常会吾日三省吾身：  
Ta chan是什么时候开始走混混路线的？  
Ta chan是为了暗示我什么吗？  
Ta chan是不是停一段时间的拳击课比较好？  
“唉……”  
一想到那个渐行渐远的小可爱Ta chan，中丸就不由得要在上田看不见的地方轻声叹气。  
“唉……搞得想像之前那样对他无限宠溺，都有点不好意思了。”  
然而，看到上田在夜市朝着烤鱿鱼的摊档两眼放光的可爱模样，早已将拍摄日程背得滚瓜烂熟的宠妻狂魔中丸雄一，忍不住默默掏出手机，管他镜头不镜头的，先把店名记下来再说。  
“咔嚓。”  
虽然在热闹的夜市，离得远一点都要喊话才行，但是中丸按下快门的瞬间，上田还是注意到了。  
“章鱼老丸子。”  
上田的嘴角小小地往上扬了一下。  
回到酒店，三人确定完明天的行程，龟梨就端着iPad找地方跟家里两只小家伙，顺带一只大家伙视频去了。  
中丸正准备问上田，没想到上田先开口了：  
“手机。”  
“嗯？”  
中丸一愣，但早已习惯质壁分离的手已经主动掏口袋上缴了。  
上田眯眼嘿嘿一笑，一把抄过手机，熟练地用自己的指纹解锁了屏幕，开始翻相册。  
“Ta chan？”  
“嗯？”  
应声的同时，上田也找到了想要的照片。他“呼”的一下把手机挥到中丸跟前——中丸下意识地往后一退，手机堪堪从眼前划过。  
“哼哼。”  
上田眯起眼睛哼哼。  
“去吃去吃。”  
中丸看那手机上的照片，可不就是刚刚自己在夜市上拍的那张吗？  
“你难不成想自己去吃？还是……”  
上田眨了眨他那双亮晶晶的眼睛，随即扭头往外走。  
“等，等等我。”  
不出上田所料，中丸果然屁颠屁颠地跟了上来，一边走还一边注意跟前面保持距离，左右观察。  
“你怕什么？”  
上田头也不回地问道。  
“你连跟我在新宿被别人叫homo都不怕，这里都快可以领证了，怕什么？”  
“我……”  
对啊，到底在怕什么呢？  
中丸看着上田等电梯时一整个黑帮老大的站姿，不由得往他身边挪了一点，也挺直了腰板。  
“不过嘛……”  
跨进电梯，上田一边按楼层一边留意中丸身后。  
“晚上出门，还是注意一点比较好。毕竟是偶像嘛！”  
所以上田采取的掩人耳目的策略就是——甩掉偶像包袱！大吃特吃！  
“嗯嗯，这个好吃！嗯！这个也好吃！”  
上田心满意足地左手三串右手四串，嘴里还叼着中丸刚刚递过来的一颗，啊呜啊呜地嚼得不亦乐乎。  
“呜……怎么会这么好吃！嗯嗯，不行了，鼻鼻你回去要做减肥餐才行！”  
中丸笑得既宠溺又无奈，腾出一只手，拿手帕给上田擦吃得到处流油的嘴。  
“嗯嗯！”  
上田把脸凑近一下，让中丸好擦一些。  
“看你吃的，都成花猫脸了。”  
中丸一边笑，一边替上田擦嘴上的油渣。上田看着中丸近在咫尺的脸，凑上去和他鼻尖对着鼻尖，轻轻地“喵”了一声。  
“诶？”  
中丸一下子没反应过来，愣了一下。  
“fu fu～”  
上田笑着，又把脸上还没擦干净的油蹭到中丸的大鼻子上。  
“喂喂！”  
不等中丸教训自己，上田已经笑着将头靠到他肩上，还讨好地蹭了蹭。  
“唉……整天在外面耍酷，好累哦！”  
“嗯？”  
第一次听到上田这么说，中丸倒是有些小小的意外。他看了看周围——这个点夜市虽然依然喧嚣，但公园这边，除了一两对在长凳上谈恋爱的小情侣，也没有别的人了。  
他伸出手，拢住上田的肩膀，微微往自己这边靠了靠。  
难道是他发现了自己的小心思？  
作为一个处女座男友，中丸总是会纠结关于上田的很多事情，比如今天饭吃少了是不是因为做得不好吃，突然走起混混路线是不是讨厌自己宠得过分……  
“不是说了，是商业混嘛！”  
上田把屁股往中丸身边挪了挪。  
“虽然耍酷是很帅啦，但是买的好多漂亮衣服都不能穿了……唉……”  
上田看了看中丸，发出一声小小的叹息。  
“头发短了之后，你帮我梳头的次数都少了。人家……人家其实只想当一只在你肚皮上拱来拱去的喵呜……呜……”  
“噗。”  
中丸终于没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“噗，噗噗……”  
“笑什么啊，臭鼻鼻。”  
中丸侧身，把上田鼻尖上沾的一点脏东西擦掉。  
“我在想，要胖到什么程度，肚皮才够你这只小懒猫这样滚，然后那样滚……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈……”  
上田笑得一头滚进中丸怀里。  
“哎哟，肚子痛……好像吃撑了。”  
“让你吃个不停。”  
中丸拿开上田按在肚子上的手，找准胃的部位，轻轻揉着。  
上田抿了抿嘴唇，两只手交叠着覆在中丸的手背上。  
“主人，喵呜好像这里也有点痛，那里也有点痛……”  
“哦？”  
中丸低下头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭上田的鼻尖。  
“我的喵陛下，需要微臣在这里帮你挠吗？”  
“嗯……”  
上田眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨眼睛。  
“朕决定……嗝——”  
嗝——嗝——嗝——  
直到第二天早上，中丸都感觉自己的耳畔回响着上田那声荡气回肠的“嗝——”


	10. パパ尼西，生日快乐！

“那里，哎，哎，轻点……”  
龟梨仰躺在懒人椅上，两条光溜溜的大腿横在赤西腿上。窝在小凳子上的赤西则跟捧着无价之宝似的，捧着龟梨的小腿轻轻按摩。  
“这个力度可以吗？”  
“我，我忍一下啊哈哈哈哈，你不要挠我痒痒……”  
龟梨一边笑一边在椅子上扭来扭去。  
“哪有挠你。坐好。”  
赤西说着，微微使力，在龟梨小腿肚子上捏了一下。  
“啊……”  
龟梨这一声叫得调子都有点变了。他微微红了脸，用力把腿抽回来。  
“好，好了啦！”  
龟梨缩回脚，坐直身子，两手抱着膝盖。  
赤西坏笑着，一下子将龟梨重新扑回到椅子上。  
“这么快就好了？跟老公不要客气哦！”  
“谁跟你客气……”  
“那里，哎，哎，轻点……”  
龟梨仰躺在懒人椅上，两条光溜溜的大腿横在赤西腿上。窝在小凳子上的赤西则跟捧着无价之宝似的，捧着龟梨的小腿轻轻按摩。  
“这个力度可以吗？”  
“我，我忍一下啊哈哈哈哈，你不要挠我痒痒……”  
龟梨一边笑一边在椅子上扭来扭去。  
“哪有挠你。坐好。”  
赤西说着，微微使力，在龟梨小腿肚子上捏了一下。  
“啊……”  
龟梨这一声叫得调子都有点变了。他微微红了脸，用力把腿抽回来。  
“好，好了啦！”  
龟梨缩回脚，坐直身子，两手抱着膝盖。  
赤西坏笑着，一下子将龟梨重新扑回到椅子上。  
“这么快就好了？跟老公不要客气哦！”  
“谁跟你客气……”  
龟梨抱着膝盖，又把身子团了团。  
“人家就是运动之后，小腿有点乳酸堆积过多罢了。”  
“是，是。小和说的是。”  
赤西放下龟梨的腿，抄起小板凳挪到椅子尾。  
“干嘛？”  
“给你揉揉脚。”  
龟梨看了看赤西，把脚慢慢伸出去，结果伸到半路又猛地缩了回去。  
“不许挠人家痒痒。”  
“噗。噗噗。”  
赤西笑得肩膀一阵乱抖，一把抓住龟梨往回躲的脚踝，用力往前一拉——  
“哎哟！”  
龟梨没想到赤西反应居然这么快，整个人都被他往前拽了几公分，顿时整张脸都囧红了。  
“你还能不能给我留点面子了？”  
说着还紧张兮兮地房门方向瞟，生怕又让两个孩子看到什么少儿不宜的画面。  
“盯什么梢呢？”  
赤西的大掌覆在龟梨眼上。  
“俩小的今早就送爷爷奶奶那儿去了。”  
“我知道……哎呀你的爪子刚摸了人家腿的不要搞我脸上……”  
龟梨左躲右闪地不让赤西的手碰自己的脸，结果防了左手没防住右手，直接被赤西的右手捏住下巴，吻了个结结实实。  
“嗯！嗯……”  
被男人捧在心尖搂在怀里，技巧娴熟的亲吻早把龟梨撩得意乱情迷，哪还顾得上赤西刚刚帮自己揉腿的是哪只手。  
“嗯……”  
不对，好像还有件别的要紧事来着……  
“嗯……嗯！等，等一下！”  
龟梨连捶带推地拱开赤西。  
“不是说脱水吗？还亲，唔……”  
大概是为了报复龟梨刚刚的反抗，赤西这次一边一只，扣住龟梨的手腕按到扶手上，直接把人困在椅子里，亲个天旋地转。  
“嗯……脱水……嗯，嗯……”  
双手被制住无法动弹，龟梨只好改用腿发动攻击。结果他两腿把赤西一夹，勾起脚背往赤西背上一踢，赤西反而压他压得更实了，也不知到底是反抗还是调情。  
“嗯……”  
两条腿不自觉地将赤西的腰勾得更紧，两只手也顺着衣摆往里钻。  
“小和……你这是要我脱水啊，还是脱衣啊？”  
龟梨猛地惊醒，用力推开赤西。他快速收回盘在赤西腰上的腿，一脚踩上赤西的左肩，强行拉开两人的距离。  
“小和，你这又是哪门子邀请啊？”  
“你，你干嘛？”  
两人虽然欢爱无数，但除了偶尔帮自己弄指甲油，赤西很少像这样，把自己的脚捧在掌心仔细观察。  
“臭脚丫有，有什么好看的……”  
龟梨拼命想把脚抽回来。可他越使劲，赤西也越用力捏住他的脚踝。  
“放松，小和。”  
赤西用大拇指轻轻按揉龟梨的大脚趾。  
“嗯……”  
龟梨的喉间忍不住溢出一声呻吟。  
“对，放松。乖。”  
“乖屁啦……”  
不用看都知道，龟梨觉得自己的老脸现在一定是通红通红的。  
“你不要用哄孩子那套用来，嗯啊……”  
从来不知道自己的脚趾缝这么敏感，居然被男人的指腹摸了那么一下，怎么就……明明洗澡的时候一点感觉都没有……  
“神经……嗯……脏，嗯……”  
“小和不是才洗完澡出来吗？”  
赤西说着，朝还开着换气扇的浴室扬了扬下巴。  
“唔……”  
龟梨羞得干脆直接闭眼捂脸了。  
“诶，小和……”  
龟梨偷偷张开手指缝，等着赤西下面的话。  
“你好像有一段时间没搽指甲油了。”  
“嗯。不是说那个对宝宝不好吗？”  
“噗。”  
赤西忍不住举起龟梨的脚丫，用鼻尖在脚心拱了拱。  
“变，啊变态……”  
“小和你怎么这么可爱！”  
赤西忍不住在龟梨的脚心亲了一下，随即两只手握住那只脚丫，大拇指按住脚心，轻轻揉起来。  
“嗯……啊……不，不要弄，啊……”  
“奇怪？”  
赤西一边揉，还一边煞有介事地研究。  
“不是走了好几趟健康步道吗？怎么那会儿没见你叫得这么厉害。嗯……难道要像跑起来那样快按？”  
赤西说着，居然在龟梨的脚底玩起了手指踢踏舞。  
“hakunamatata，what a wonderful phrase！hakunamatata……”  
“滚一边去耶……”  
龟梨跟着赤西的节奏摇摆，还不忘用另一只脚把唱得得意忘形的男人踹出去。  
“嗷！”  
怕手上的力道掌握不好，弄伤龟梨的脚踝，赤西只得生生挨下龟梨的那一脚——当然，龟梨也只是装模作样地给了一点力而已。  
“小和！你！”  
“你少烦！就知道你跟小圣俩凑一块儿，就是逗比二人组。”  
龟梨两手托住被赤西握住脚踝的那条腿，嫌弃地往回抽了抽。  
“你还按不按了？不按我要上床了。”  
“按，当然按。”  
赤西腆着脸，弯腰把龟梨的另一只脚也捞到怀里。  
“你，你干什么？”  
赤西一手抓住一只脚踝，手掌撑住脚掌，带着龟梨的腿以弓字型向两边慢慢打开。  
“喂，喂……”  
龟梨从来没玩过这种姿势，即便知道赤西不敢弄伤自己，两只手还是不由自主地抠紧了懒人椅的扶手。  
“小和……”  
赤西欺身挤到龟梨两腿中间，腰直接顶住他因为姿势而“冲锋在前”的屁股。他压低声音，在龟梨的耳垂上轻轻咬了一口。  
“脚脚我们要好好按，床床，当然也是要上的。”  
“你……唔……”  
这个姿势被赤西压着有点不太舒服，龟梨下意识地往上挺了挺胸。  
“唔……”  
“小和你这是在邀请我吗？”  
“鬼，鬼才邀请你……唔……”  
“当然，不是龟邀请，我才懒得理会呢！”  
赤西说着，低头咬住龟梨腰间的裤袋，熟练地用牙齿扯开。  
“嗯……小和你果然里面又没穿……”  
“你，嗯……又不是第一天……嗯……啊……”  
早已情动挺立的分身根本经不起赤西舌尖的挑逗，只稍微舔了一下，还没像往常那样又摸又吸，前端就已经颤颤巍巍的湿了。  
“嗯……啊……仁，啊……”  
如果只是像平时那样的前戏，龟梨觉得自己毕竟有着丰富的应对经验，稍加忍耐，还是可以撑个十来分钟的。可是像今天这样，两只脚掌跟赤西的手掌相抵，男人带着薄茧的掌心按住自己的脚心，因为姿势的关系，带着一些重力的手掌摩擦着脚心……那种从未有过的奇异的瘙痒感，让龟梨根本招架不住……  
“仁……唔……后，后面……啊……”  
舔，舔到了。  
早已习惯每次洗澡都把里里外外洗得干干净净香喷喷的龟梨，毫不吝啬地将腰又往赤西跟前抬了抬，原本抓住两边扶手的双臂也早已攀住了赤西勾在自己胸前的脖子。  
“啊……嗯……舔，舔到那里……啊，不要挠我脚底板，啊，哈啊……哈啊……”  
又要忙着笑又要忙着呻吟，还要控制着不让快活的津液淌出来，龟梨觉得自己简直比总理大臣还忙。偏偏赤西的两只手还要在他的脚上捣乱，一会儿挠挠他的脚心，一会儿摸摸他的脚踝，一会儿又捏捏他的脚趾……  
“啊……嗯……不，不行啦啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
居然，又被随随便便一弄，就到高潮了……  
龟梨在懒人椅上软软地躺了一会儿。他怀里搂着赤西，伸长手去够梳妆台上的纸巾盒，一边喘气，一边替男人擦去溅到他发上脸上的白浊。  
“小和……”  
赤西抬起头，同龟梨柔柔地接了一个吻。  
“还记得今天什么日子吗？”  
龟梨帮赤西把脸擦干净，重新把他的脑袋按回到怀里。  
“我要不记得，能由着你玩这么乱来的新花样吗？”  
赤西嘿嘿一笑，脑袋在龟梨怀里蹭了蹭。龟梨勾着背，在赤西的发顶吻了一下。  
“パパ尼西，生日快乐！”


	11. 黑黑仁与脏脏龟

虽然有了孩子之后，家里会平添许多温馨可爱的欢声笑语，但是家长的责任，还有语言能力的“退化”，也是随之而来的。  
比如说，龟梨现在每天都要对着镜子至少提醒自己三遍：  
“是上班！不是上班班！是丸叔！不是丸猪猪！”  
然而帅帅的龟梨先生总是酷不过八个小时，下班回家一开门，马上就又变回可爱的カカ了。  
“姐杰？底迪？カカ到家家咯！”  
“哟，和和！”  
突然从墙后边探出一颗毛茸茸的黑头，即便声音已听过千万遍，龟梨还是不可避免地被吓了一跳。  
“哎哟我去！”  
龟梨下意识地后退一步，还来不及放好的钥匙差点就要脱手落地。  
“你，你吓人。”  
“No no no，you show me the faith……”  
赤西哼着歌，帮龟梨卸下肩上的包，顺便在他脸上亲了一下。  
“我不吓人，只下流。”  
龟梨飞起一脚，踹在赤西屁股上。  
“让你下流！让你瞎牛！”  
“哎哟，和和，你的情趣趣……哎哟！”  
“还能不能好好讲话了？啊？”  
赤西一边挨踢一边往屋里推，龟梨则是一路追击，不一会儿，两人就打闹着进了卧房，笑着倒在了king size大床上。  
“お帰り、カカ。”  
赤西拨开龟梨的刘海，低头在他前额印了一个轻吻。  
“ただい……噗，噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
龟梨笑得见牙不见眼，整个人抖得，直接把赤西给颠下去了。  
“哎哟！”  
“啊哈哈哈哈，对不起啊，哈哈哈哈，你，你太黑了，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
龟梨笑得在床上滚了好几圈，压到赤西肚子上，抖得男人腹肌都快出来了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“还有完没完了？”  
赤西嘴上嫌弃，大手却温柔地按在龟梨的头上，轻轻揉他的软发。  
“有那么好笑吗，你老公我？”  
“没，没有啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
龟梨又笑了好一会儿，眼泪都擦了几轮，才慢慢停了下来。他侧过身子，枕着赤西的肚子，不安分的小爪子撩起男人的衣摆，探到肚脐附近画圈圈。  
“干什么呢？”  
赤西隔着衣服，在龟梨的手背上弹吉他。  
“我不看你，我不笑，我就摸摸。”  
“小妖精。”  
赤西另一只手搂住龟梨的肩膀，把他往自己身边带了带。  
“我不就晒黑了一点嘛！你吃脏脏包的时候可不比我白多少。”  
“切！我那是美食享受！哦对了！”  
龟梨突然一个翻身，趴在赤西身上，“啪啪”拍他的肚皮。  
“喂喂喂，你当我这是太鼓啊？”  
“我的脏脏包！你不说我都忘了！”  
龟梨嘟着嘴，睁大眼睛瞪赤西。  
“我放在冰箱里的脏脏包呢？”  
“让两个小的带着去爷爷奶奶家里呀！”  
赤西话音刚落，龟梨就在床上捶胸顿足地“嗷嗷”叫了起来：  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！不干！人家要吃吃！你都不帮人家留！一个都好啊！呜哇！我的脏脏！脏脏你不要走！”  
赤西坐起身子，看龟梨在床上撒泼打滚，只觉得这个三十二的男人怎么这么可爱。虽然本来就是团里年纪最小，大家都宠着的末子。但是每次一有风吹草动，站在队伍最前面忍辱负重的也是他。耍酷的，隐忍的，坚强的，帅气的，温柔的，知性的，贤惠的，能干的，可爱的……  
“明明儿子都快上幼儿园了，还真是，越活越可爱了！”  
龟梨本想偷偷抬眼瞄一下赤西的反应，脑袋刚往赤西那边一歪，就被按进了枕头里，被好一通乱揉。  
“唔……日一仁！你无爱我了……唔唔……”  
好不容易重新抬起头来，龟梨只见眼前一晃，就见赤西站在床边，手里提着一袋密封好的脏脏包。  
“脏脏包！”  
馋猫龟梨“喵呜”一声就去扑脏脏包，赤西当然不会让他轻易得逞，故意把手往后撤了一下。  
“刚刚还说我不爱你的。”  
“怎么可能？”  
龟梨一边伸手去够脏脏包，一边神情严肃地狡辩：  
“我现在上杂志出现场，无名指上基本都套着戒指的。如果这都不算爱……”  
“脏脏包你就别期待！”  
赤西用脏脏包在龟梨头顶轻轻压了一下。龟梨欢天喜地双手接过，屁股蹭啊蹭，挪到床边就要拆包装开吃。  
赤西叫住他。  
“老公特意给你留的，都不敢让孩子们发现。你……不表示一，哎！”  
龟梨两腿往赤西腿上一盘，一勾，将身子往男人跟前一凑。他撕开包装，心满意足地咬了一口，然后蘸了满嘴的面包渣子，抬起头，调皮地朝赤西眨了眨眼。  
“二郎黑君，龟丞相有需要的吗？”


	12. 太阳以东，月亮以西（上）

“丞相。”  
虾兵弓着背，快步走到账房外面，将那厚重的红色信封双手奉上。  
“丞相，府上的礼品清单，请过目。”  
“辛苦了。”  
面容英俊的青年接过虾兵递上来的信封，轻轻一挥袍袖。  
“你先下去吧！”  
“是。”  
待虾兵走后，青年转身进了账房。  
这次准备的都是西海公主的大婚贺礼。西海龙王虽然名气不如兄长东海龙王那般显赫，但膝下唯一的宝贝千金大喜，新郎还是天下无二的战神杨戬，于情于理，都是一场值得大操大办的婚礼。  
“杨戬……二郎神……”  
青年轻声念着那个人的名字，握着信封的右手，大拇指指腹无意识地在信封的封口上摩挲。  
“我好不容易长大，你却已经成了别人的新郎……”  
别想这些有的没的了——青年将一只手背到身后，托了托背上沉重的龟壳，埋头进库房清点礼品去了。  
杨戬当年封神的时候，青年还只是一只修行尚浅的小龟仙，跟着当时的龟丞相九千岁在东海龙宫里修行。杨戬同齐天大圣一战，惊天动地排山倒海。他那会儿正好被派到灌江口附近的水域跑腿，躲在一块礁石后面，小手紧紧攀着石头，不让自己被浪卷走。  
“泼猴！”  
明明是一声怒喝，小龟仙却觉得那声音格外好听。不过他还来不及多想，只听耳边一阵呼啸而来的带着金属撞击的尖锐风声——  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
他吓得脑袋一缩，瞬间变回原型。  
“要……死……了？”  
小龟仙只觉身子一轻，接着就被一只大手托起，再接着……  
温暖的起伏的，还有擂鼓一般“咚咚咚”急响的，是人的胸膛……  
小龟仙试着探出一点脑袋，但很快就被刚刚托举过自己的大手按到了更靠近心房的位置。  
“小心误伤。”  
后面的事情，小龟仙一点都记不得了。等他醒过来的时候，早已风平浪静。他被战神放在了东海岸边一块平整的礁石上，温柔的海波拍打上岸，抚过他的脚尖……  
“他大概，早就不记得我了……”  
作为东海龙宫的丞相，虽然不会出现在婚宴上，但相关的各项事务，迎来送往，传菜献礼，无不需要一一确认，事必躬亲。即便心里存着一点点再偷偷看那英俊战神一眼的小心思，也早被繁杂的杂物缠得脱不开身。  
正忙得晕头转向，身后突然传来一声，熟悉又陌生，遥远又贴近的轻唤：  
“你是……”  
原本只想忙里偷闲，低头站在迎亲的队伍里，偷偷地看一眼身着大红喜袍的战神，万万没想到，居然会在这样的兵荒马乱之中……  
“啊，啊……”  
青年慌张地结巴了一下，随即一个躬身，几乎把整个后背都反了过来。  
“拜见二郎真君。恭喜二郎真君！贺喜二郎真君！”  
“谢谢！”  
战神的声音，依然如此温柔好听——青年感觉即便自己身着朝服，仍无法抑制住加速的心跳，还有烫红的双耳。  
一只大手按在青年的肩膀上，轻轻将他向后推了一下。青年惯性地抬起头，正好对上了杨戬的双眼。  
“果然是你。”  
杨戬笑得很温柔，弯起的眼眉旁，是乱人心曲的桃花痣。  
“我……”  
一句完整的话也说不出来，平时在东海龙宫里操持总管的龟丞相，此刻在二郎真君面前，不过是一个刚刚修行满千年的笨小孩。  
“我看到你那龟壳上的划痕，像是被我的方天画戟所刻。”  
杨戬的眼神，既像是愧疚，又像是欣慰。他伸手，轻轻挑起面前人垂到眼前的一缕黑发。  
“你长大了。”  
是的，我终于长大了。  
可你，已经是别人的新郎了。  
贵为丞相的青年再次低下头去，朝二郎真君微微作揖，借故转身，匆匆离开了。  
下一次再见，估计是西海龙太子的满月宴席了吧……  
赤西睡得迷迷糊糊，觉得后背湿湿的有点不舒服。他睁开眼睛，在黑暗中感觉着龟梨在自己胸前揪紧衣服的拳头，还有后背湿了的地方，还能感觉到轻声的为温热的呼吸。  
“小和？”  
赤西小心翼翼地转身，尽量控制着动作的幅度，以免吵醒龟梨。等到他翻好身，面对面抱住龟梨，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，主动往他怀里钻了钻。  
“傻小和。”  
赤西在龟梨的发顶轻吻了一下，用下巴枕着他的头顶，再度闭上眼睛。  
“又胡乱做什么梦呢？”


	13. 太阳以东·月亮以西（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章又名：千岁大人的初恋

“嗯……真，真君……等，嗯……”  
不对，剧情不应该是这样的……  
自己堂堂东海龟相，此时应该在龙宫之中操持总务，而不是身着官袍，在这灌江口的浅滩之上，被已为人夫的二郎真君压着呻吟。  
“真，真君……啊……”  
长年持枪的掌心，结的茧有些坚硬硌人，脆弱的欲望只是被握住，就已经让人沉迷于一阵接着一阵的战栗的快感。  
“叫我的名字。”  
“不，啊，不妥……啊……”  
握住自己分身的大手竟然上下撸动起来，可怜的龟相只觉得羞耻的快感在体内四处乱窜，害他根本没法控制呻吟，就连背上负重的甲壳，也被撩拨得轻颤不已。  
“不，不啊……不要了……”  
“哦，这样啊……”  
二郎神果然停了手上的动作，还撑起了身子，慢悠悠地坐到了沙滩上。  
“嗯……”  
青年回头，眼里是疑惑，是松懈，更多的，是欲求不满的空虚。  
“好，好奇怪……嗯……”  
“你又怎么了？”  
二郎神两手撑住后仰的身体，好整以暇地看着慢慢扭过身子，犹豫着要不要爬过来的年轻龟相。  
“真，真君……”  
“我刚刚说什么？”  
“说……”  
伏在沙滩上的两只手慢慢收紧，握拳。沙粒虽细，攥在掌心仍是扎手的。年轻的龟相努力让自己站起来，垂下的官袍的下摆皱巴巴的，他本想弯腰拍一拍，然而脚下一软，身体不由自主地向前摔去……  
“小心！”  
眼前一晃，等龟相反应过来的时候，已经被二郎神搂在了怀里。  
“小千……”  
“什，什么？”  
“你的名字。对不对？”  
上一次如此亲昵地称呼自己的，是谁？多久之前？  
见年轻的龟相在自己的怀里愣住了，二郎神将他的身体扶正，大手在他的脑袋上揉了一把。  
“小傻龟……”  
说着一把将人搂进了怀里。  
“我原本以为，这辈子再也见不到你了……”  
当年与那泼猴一战，顺手救下的小龟仙，平平安安地长大，修成东海龙宫的新任龟相。能与他重逢已是奇迹，没想到这个小家伙居然还趁自己逃出宴席，靠在台阶上休息的时候偷偷亲了自己的侧脸。  
“你真当我那会儿醉得不省人事，不知道有人靠近吗？”  
“你……怎么知道我的名字……”  
虽然两人说的内容牛头不对马嘴，但手却不由自主地将对方抱得更紧。  
“对不起，我知道我不应该，啊！”  
屁股被魔爪似重若轻地捏了一下，龟相惊叫一声。  
“你，你怎么……”  
二郎神邪魅一笑，矮下身子，朝龟相的颈侧吹出暧昧的热气。  
“我原本还觉着你那大龟壳碍事，现在看来，倒是正好让我从底下包抄上去嘛！”  
“呜……别，别说……”  
可怜的龟相只觉得脸颊发烫膝盖发软，好不容易才压下去的欲望，好像又被挑了起来。  
“唔……真，啊！”  
膝窝突然一软，紧接着身上一重，两人一起倒在了沙滩上。  
“嗯……”  
柔软的唇瓣，灵活的舌尖，滴落的唾液，还有控制不住想要自喉间溢出的呻吟……  
“嗯……嗯……”  
原来接吻的感觉这么奇妙，怪不得三公主要偷上凡间，一品个中滋味。  
“小千……”  
大手顺着无意识微张的双腿一路往上爬，摸到敏感得微颤的大腿根，那里早已濡湿一片。  
“啊……那里……”  
“小千……”  
身处上位的高大男人目光幽深，年轻的龟相只觉得好像有什么滚烫的凸起顶住了自己的小腹。他红着脸，想要欠起身子去看——  
“唔！”  
刺激来得太过突然，龟相刚欠起一点的身子又瞬间倒了下去。  
“不，不要……啊……”  
明明应该言行一致，推开那颗埋进自己腿间的脑袋的。然而龟相悲哀地发现，自己只能溢出一声更享受过一声的呻吟，十指甚至插进那人的乌发之间，将他的头更拢向自己濒临高潮的欲望。  
脑袋里怎么空空的，什么都想不了，只剩下沿着尾椎爬过脊柱一路登顶的酥麻快感，炸得龟相的脑壳嗡嗡直响。  
这么舒服，这么欲罢不能的事情，九千岁大人知道吗？龙王知道吗？公主知道……  
“等，嗯！等一下！”  
龟相用力推开二郎神。二郎神自股间抬起头，眼神疑惑而不满。看到二郎神嘴角沾的一点可疑痕迹，龟相原本就在情欲之中的脸不由得更红一些。  
“你，你同公主……嗯……”  
二郎神不耐烦地吻断龟相的啰嗦，顺势将他推倒在身下，大手顺着刚刚自己亲吻抚慰的欲望，往后探到那已经被情潮滋润得幽幽闭合的隐秘小洞。  
“唔！不，嗯……”  
“听好了，龟丞相千岁大人。”  
二郎神说着，朝那小穴里慢慢探入一指。  
“嗯！嗯……”  
“这是我杨戬第一次同人行合欢之礼。”  
他，他说什么？第一次……  
那他跟西海公主的洞房花烛夜……  
趁着龟相脑中一片混沌胡思乱想，二郎神已经往他的后穴里探进了三根手指。滚烫的内壁咬住入侵的外物，纠缠着抵挡它们在身体里肆意妄为。  
“啊……那，那你……”  
龟相觉得自己大概是魔怔了，不然怎么会如此羞耻地主动分开双腿，甚至用其中一条腿勾住二郎神的手臂。  
“我什么？”  
二郎神俯身亲吻面红耳赤的龟相，炽热的下身凑到长指跟小穴纠缠的地方，随时准备接替先头部队，继续胡作非为。  
“你……啊，你怎么那么会……啊，啊，进，进来了，啊……”  
手指抽出的瞬间，空虚迅速弥漫体内，但还不等龟相喘息适应，比手指杀伤力更大的东西，已经慢慢推了进来。  
“哈啊……啊……”  
不同于方才的横冲直撞，这次进来的大家伙，仿佛前来视察领土的将军，脚步沉稳而坚定，所到之处，无不引来朝拜者的仰慕与颤栗。  
“不要碰那里，啊——”  
此刻，将军又摇身一变，成为沙场上身先士卒的统帅，一马当先，直击敌军要害，一下子就摸准了龟相身体里那最最敏感的脆弱之处，发起强有力的进攻。  
“啊……啊啊……放，放了我……啊……”  
龟相挣扎着，呻吟着，眼泪淌了一脸，两条腿却顺从地任由二郎神折到胸前，脚踝挂在男人微凉的肩上。  
那是他作为战神的证明——那一身鎏金铠甲，即便是在大喜之日，换了红袍，护在肩上的那两翼也没有取下。  
“不舒服吗？”  
“啊，不，啊，舒，啊，啊……”  
根本说不出完整的一句话，甚至一个词，龟相干脆两只手也圈住了二郎神的脖颈，好让他那杆肉身的长枪能刺得更深更狠。  
“啊……啊……杨，不，真，真啊……”  
他忽然无比羡慕那些爬在树上鸣响不止的知了，羡慕他们能金蝉脱壳，抛弃旧的束缚。  
不像他，生来是龟仙，即便当年没有跟随九千岁大人的脚步入龙宫，也一辈子不可能脱开背上那厚重的负担。  
“叫我的名字。叫我杨戬。”  
“杨，啊，杨，杨戬……啊……”  
豁出去了！便是将来大限之时万劫不复，要受天打雷劈不得好死，也不后悔今日的荒唐与畅快了！  
“戬……啊，杨，杨戬……”  
“千岁，小千，我的小千……”  
“是你的……啊，啊，是你的……”  
希望这个时候，你也只是我的。  
“小千，小千……”  
二郎神一遍又一遍地叫着龟相的名字，下身的挺动也越来越快。  
“啊，啊，戬……我，我好奇怪，好，好像……啊啊啊，你，你太，太，慢，慢点，啊……啊……”  
“小千，小千，我要来了……”  
“啊……什，什么意——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
滚烫的激流一股接着一股冲进身体深处，烫得龟相无法招架，大叫着紧抱着，也跟着射了出来……  
高潮的瞬间，眼前闪过许多白光，耳边除了自己的放浪呻吟，貌似还有男人低沉沙哑的深情轻语：  
“对不起，小千。我需要西海龙宫，成为助我对抗天庭的一臂之力。可是，我从很久很久以前，就一直在意你……”  
“嗯……”  
龟梨觉着有些热，在赤西怀里扭了两下。  
“小和……”  
男人喃喃轻唤，将挣松自己怀抱的龟梨再次搂紧。男人似乎睡得不太安稳，不知是不是做梦了，眉头还皱着。  
“バカ！不好好睡觉，想什么呢？”  
龟梨无声地笑了，一只手从赤西怀里钻出来，轻轻点在男人的眉心上揉了揉。  
“小和……”  
赤西没有睁开眼睛，但眉头的确比起刚才要舒展了不少。他把龟梨框紧在怀里，下巴抵住龟梨的发顶，亲昵地蹭了蹭。  
“你是我的。”  
“说反了哦！”  
龟梨笑着回抱赤西，一条腿挂在赤西的腰上。  
“睡吧，明早还要送孩子们上学。”  
“嗯。”


	14. 八年之痒 之 孩子不小狗粮不停

“您好，豚骨拉面。”  
“我的，谢谢！”  
从店员手上接过热气腾腾的拉面，龟梨从筷子筒里抽出一双竹筷，“叭”的一声掰开。  
“我开动了。”  
“诶诶诶。”  
上田毫不客气地用手里的筷子敲了敲龟梨的面碗。  
“你怎么回事？周末叫我俩出来看你吃面啊？”  
说着还用手肘戳了戳坐在旁边埋头吃肉的田中。  
“你也是的，这种时候应该支持我的观点才是。”  
“唔……”  
田中一边忙着嚼东西，一边鼓着腮帮子点头。  
“唔唔……上田所言极是……唔唔……”  
“唉……”  
上田一副大家长模样，无奈地叹了口妈妈气。  
“说吧，龟小梨，你到底怎么了？”  
“没啊，呼，呼，好烫……”  
龟梨张大嘴，拼命用手扇着热气。  
“就，就想你们了嘛，呼呼，约着出来吃饭。”  
“得了吧！”  
田中好不容易吞下一块肉，一边夹第二块一边嫌弃龟梨：  
“我俩的确是上个月喝的酒了，但是你们俩……”  
说着歪着身子指指姐妹花。  
“你俩一个星期至少见五天吧？唔唔……”  
龟梨直接往田中嘴里塞了一筷子肉让他闭嘴。  
“是！我就是嫌弃赤西仁了所以出来透透气，不可以吗？”  
“哟——”  
另外两人齐齐摆出一副“哎哟”的表情。  
“这是准备公然挑衅发狗粮了？”  
“屁！”  
龟梨吸溜了一长条面，面尾还调皮地在嘴边弹了两下。  
“他新专上面有山P的名字，SNS上都快炸了！我现在看到他就烦 òᆺó”  
其实这事也不能怪赤西，毕竟这次的新专是重制CD，于情于理，参与过创作的每一个人的名字，都应该出现在专辑上。  
然而“山下智久”这个名字，在龟梨这儿，是有那么一点点需要另当别论的。  
“啊……嗯……你，你就那么点能耐？嗯……”  
龟梨侧躺在床上，一条腿在床上绷得笔直，另一条腿被赤西把在怀里，揪紧床单承受着男人一下接着一下的进攻。  
“小和是觉得我还不够能耐吗？啊？”  
“嗯……啊……”  
虽然身体早已被谙熟的男人撬动了敏感区，但龟梨依然红唇轻颤，嘴硬道：  
“切，嗯……你，嗯……比起那些APA文里的，你，嗯啊，你可差远了……嗯……”  
“什么APA啊APP的？”  
赤西将欲望抽出一些，向龟梨的敏感地带斜斜地撞了进去。  
“啊——”  
龟梨发出一声长长的呻吟，挺翘的前端禁不住朝肚脐吐了几滴淫水。  
“怎么样？”  
“不，啊，不怎么，啊……”  
“啧啧啧，看来山龟文里教的也不怎么样嘛！”  
“什，啊，什么山龟海龟……唔……你又去哪……啊！”  
这一次，赤西将龟梨直接翻了个面。龟梨趴在床上，几乎是出于本能地撅起了屁股。一道黑影投了下来，将他整个人拢在了昏暗之中。  
“看来还是得用我们AK文里的姿势才行啊！”  
赤西说着，扶着欲望慢慢的直直地挺进龟梨的后穴。  
“啊——”  
龟梨只觉后穴就像是被快感活生生劈开一般，颤着声音一头撞进柔软的枕头里。  
“唔——唔——”  
“怎么样，小和？”  
“唔——”  
赤西保持着平板支撑的姿势，慢慢地挺到深处，又慢慢地抽出来，再一次慢慢地刺进去。  
“唔——啊——不，不啊——”  
“爽不爽？啊？”  
“啊——大，啊——好大，啊——”  
龟梨两只脚反勾住赤西的大腿，赤西每挺进一次，他的脚踝就情不自禁地往男人的大腿上敲打几下。  
“爽不爽？小和，问你呢！”  
可怜龟梨哪里回答得了，整个人被插得神魂颠倒目眩神迷，除了“啊——啊——”的呻吟，哪里还吐得出别的字？  
“啊——”  
“嘟嘟。嘟嘟嘟。”  
“等，等一下——”  
赤西也是佩服龟梨，都爽成这样了，居然还有心思听别的声音。  
“有，有人敲门……”  
“小和你爽到幻听了。”  
赤西停了下身的动作，俯身轻咬龟梨红通通的耳廓。  
“唔……真，真的。”  
说着门外就响起了稚嫩的童声：  
“カカ？”  
“哎！”  
刚刚还意乱情迷的龟梨说时迟那时快，一个鲤鱼打挺，把赤西拱翻在床，抓起挂在椅子背上的宽大睡裙，一边往头上套一边踉跄着跑去开门。  
“宝宝，怎么……”  
门口站着的小男孩穿着可爱的小熊睡衣，脸上却是坚毅勇敢的表情。他脚上踏着小龟拖鞋，背上披着一块大浴巾，两只小手还紧紧握着之前夏祭り的时候，赤西帮他赢回来的宝剑。  
“噗，噗噗。”  
龟梨被儿子的这副模样逗乐了，蹲下身去，摸了摸他的头。  
“我勇敢的骑士，你这是要去斗哪里的恶龙啊？”  
“啊？哦。”  
小男孩被カカ一摸头就脸红，但还是不忘自己的英雄使命，踮起脚往屋里看了看。  
龟梨来不及回头看赤西有没收拾好，下意识用身子挡了一下儿子的视线。  
“对不起啊，底迪，是不是爸比跟カカ讲话太大声，吵到底迪和姐洁睡觉觉了？”  
“嗯……”  
小男孩摇摇头，又把手里的剑握紧了些。  
“我，我听到カカ叫不要，以为爸比欺负カカ……我，我……”  
小男孩突然用力一跺小脚，眼神坚定。  
“我，我会保护カカ的！”  
“呜哇我的小王子！”  
龟梨忍不住蹲下身子，一把将儿子搂在怀里又亲又揉。  
“有底迪保护，カカ什么都不怕咯！”  
“真的？”  
小男孩眼中难掩兴奋。龟梨在他脸上亲了一下。  
“不过底迪，爸比刚刚是在挠カカ痒痒。对不起哦，カカ怕痒，吵到你跟姐洁了。我们会注意的！”  
说着还回头冲床上的人喊了一声：  
“听见没有？”  
“是——カカ大人——”  
龟梨于是又把儿子搂在怀里亲了几下。  
“好啦，カカ带你回房。”  
“不用。”  
小男孩果断拒绝龟梨。他双手握紧宝剑，一条腿往后踢起浴巾披风，转身走了。  
“真正的骑士，是来去无踪，不留名嗒。”  
目送着儿子回到房间关好门，龟梨的脸瞬间垮了下来。他关好门，正要声讨赤西。一回头就看到躺在床上的某人，神情恶劣地将被子撑起一个可疑的高度。  
“你，你这是……”  
赤西“哗”的一掀被子——果然，那拱起来的正是还威武挺立的分身。赤西大手一挥。  
“介绍一下，这是来自爸比的灵魂深处的鄙视！”  
……  
“就，很烦他啊！所以出来透透气！”  
龟梨呼噜掉最后一点面条，发现对面两人神情古怪。  
“怎么了？”  
田中跟上田沉默半晌，终于默契地一击掌，果断起身。  
“好撑哦！怎么办？”  
“就是！听了半天跟我还有点关系的可能就我安利的睡裙了。一整个被狗粮撑炸！”  
“走了走了走了。”  
“走走走，去看你说的壮阳药，老丸最近愈发居家了，要补……”  
田中跟上田拍下自己那份钱，你推我我拉你的往店外走。  
“喂！你们两个没义气的！”  
被点名的两人走到店门口，顿了一下，随后意味深长的“哟”了一声，这才离开。  
“真是的。”  
龟梨结好账跟着出门，正要戴墨镜，忽见路边停着一辆日日见的路人车。  
好想无视他，怎么办？  
想归想，龟梨诚实的双脚还是主动快步朝那车走了过去，开门上车。  
“我就跟他们出来吃个，唔……”  
拉上窗帘的同时，赤西一把拽过龟梨的衣领，将人吻了个结结实实。  
“你的骑士来接你回家。有意见？”  
“有心动。嗯……”


	15. カカ的小情人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七夕特别策划

“小圣哥哥？教我做钱包好不好？”  
收到赤西家小公主的信息，田中下意识就想转发并艾特龟梨，但是他瞄了一眼手机上的时间……  
“なるほど……快到七夕了呀。”  
往年，他都时不时会拿一些自己做的小手工到附近的乞巧摊档去。虽然摊档上大部分摆的都是女孩子做的手工，可是这年头，还能阻止男孩子心灵手巧么？  
“Theia要做钱包送给谁吗？”  
小女孩随赤西，没心没肺小可爱，所以一堆叔叔阿姨们凑在一起，总是忍不住逗她。  
“是班上的同学吗？男生女生啊？要不要哥哥帮你把把关呀？”  
“才，才没有……就，就想学啦……小圣哥哥这么会……”  
嗯……有隐情 ( •ω- )✧  
田中一边应下Theia的请求，一边开小窗敲龟梨，看看这俩当爹的知不知道女儿的小心思。  
“什么？”  
田中才刚说了句“小公主长大了”，龟梨就激动地差点把赤西一脚从床上踹下去！  
“哎呀我去！”  
赤西堪堪把住床沿，用力将重心稳住，好不容易才扭回到床上。  
“小和你干什么？”  
“不得了了！”  
龟梨一脸“世界末日到来”的丧表情。  
“Koki说Theia有喜欢的人了。”  
“哎呀我还以为什么……纳尼？！”  
这下，连赤西也跟着紧张起来了。  
女儿这才刚上小学，还要在爹地身边无忧无虑没心没肺好久好久的，怎么一个不留神，就让哪家没栓好的猪给拱了？  
“我我我我要跟那家伙拼了！”  
“小和你冷静！”  
于是，赤西一边用尽各种不可描述的手段拉住暴走的龟梨，一边发动田中当眼线，帮自己侦查女儿的言行。  
“嗯……这个设计图看上去还不错，Theia一个人画的吗？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
Theia用力点头，小脸红扑扑的。  
“要……自己亲力亲为的么……”  
“哟，还会用成语了现在。是个小大人咯！”  
田中宠溺地揉了揉Theia的头发，心想：完了完了，小公主怕是真的谈恋爱了……  
“Theia，你看，今天已经3号了，如果你要7号当天送的话，可能小圣哥哥要帮帮你才能赶得上咯！”  
谁知道小女孩异常坚决地摇了摇头，两个小羊角都快甩到脸上了。  
“小圣哥哥教Theia就好。Theia要自己做。”  
“这样啊……”  
田中突然有些期待，Theia看上的是个怎样的绝世尤物了，值得从小各路叔叔宠爱的小公主这么认真。  
“那啥……”  
收到田中的线报，赤西踌躇着不知道该怎么给龟梨汇报。  
龟梨看赤西在那儿抓耳挠腮欲言又止的，在沙发上盘腿坐直，用力连续做了三个深呼吸。  
“来吧！”  
“那个，Theia说，今晚要住Koki家。”  
鉴于田中此时肩负着“线人”的重要职责，在龟梨长达将近一小时的耳提面命下，田中认真承诺践行“两个绝不三个保证”的指导方针：绝不在家抽烟！绝不在家做少儿不宜的事！保证晚上11点前睡觉！保证一日三餐营养均衡！保证把小公主安全送回家！  
于是，在龟梨抓耳挠腮无心做爱，全靠逗儿子转移注意力的72小时后，顶着两只熊猫眼一圈青胡渣的田口，以自己的全新造型，一手捶屁股一手护花，冒着疲劳驾驶的危险，把赤西家的小公主送了回来。  
“以后……哈啊啊啊……以后别再送她去小圣那儿了……哈啊啊啊啊……早知就不过去睡地板做苦力了……哈啊啊啊啊……走了……”  
可怜龟梨还来不及盘问，女儿就从怀里滑了出去，扭着小碎步跑回自己房间去了。  
“阿仁……呜哇哇哇哇哇……”  
好在龟梨的崩溃没持续多久，就到了7号，也就是七夕的早上。  
“怎么办……”  
龟梨平躺在床上摊大字，半边身子压着赤西。  
“好紧张……好苦恼……你说，女儿怎么那么快就长大了呢？我还没觉得自己变老呢……”  
“嗯……”  
赤西也郑重其事地点了点头。  
“的确，从小和你的紧致度来看，跟我俩刚谈恋爱那会儿没什么区，吁——”  
“跟你说正事呢！老流氓！”  
龟梨一肘子顶在赤西腰上，翻身下床。  
他一拉开房门，就见Theia正背着小手，撇着小内八站在门口。  
“天啊宝宝你吓我！”  
不过龟梨毕竟是见过大场面临危不乱的，很快就调整好表情，蹲下来，宠溺地揉揉女儿的头。  
“怎么了Theia？一大早找カカ干嘛？要カカ帮你梳头吗？来……”  
“カカ……”  
小女孩突然从背后掏出一个爱心形状的零钱包，一下子举到龟梨跟前。  
“カカ！七夕快乐！”  
“这，这……”  
龟梨一脸茫然地回头看赤西。赤西也一脸茫然地看回他。  
小女孩见龟梨没接自己的礼物，不由分说地把零钱包塞到龟梨手里。  
龟梨赶紧接住。  
“说，说女儿是爸爸上辈子的小情人。就，就送个礼物给カカ啦……”  
说完小女孩两腮一红，不给龟梨机会抱抱亲亲，转身假装淡定地回房间，指挥弟弟叠被子去了。  
“这……”  
原来担心了半天……  
“噗。”  
当然，女儿送的礼物，必须要好好珍藏的。龟梨用脚带上门，拿着零钱包左看右看。  
“哼哼，你这个正牌爹地可没礼物……”  
一边炫耀一边拉开零钱包的拉链，仔细看放在里面的两小包东西——  
“卧槽！这是谁TM出的主意！”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想不到该起什么名字好的一章

龟梨出差去广岛的前一天，小王子跟邻居家的小朋友打架了。  
两个小朋友玩玩具，小王子看别家小朋友的玩具漂亮，就扑过去要抢，还一把将人家推到地上。等龟梨跟邻居家妈妈闻声赶到的时候，两个小朋友都哭成一团，坐在地上伸长蹄子互相踹。  
“对不起！真是太对不起了！”  
龟梨一个劲儿地给邻居道歉，还帮着把小朋友扶起来，把哭声哄住了，确定没有受伤，又点头哈腰的道了好一会儿歉，才板起脸，把还想满地打滚的儿子像小鸡仔一样提起来，往肩膀上一扛带回家去了。  
“我回来了。”  
赤西一开门就觉得气氛有点不对，探头左看看右看看，发现女儿也在走廊里探头探脑，赶紧朝女儿招手。  
“怎么了？”  
“嘘……”  
小公主回头看了看房间，才蹑手蹑脚地向爸爸这边靠拢。  
“嘘……カカ发脾气……底迪闯祸了这次。”  
“嗯？”  
想来龟梨一向宠两个小家伙宠得人神共愤正主不满，居然对着儿子发脾气，真是奇闻了！  
“カカ怎么了？”  
“底迪跟别家小朋友打架……”  
“哎哟，长本事了？”  
父女俩正说着，突然听见“砰”的一声巨响——  
“回来了？”  
听着龟梨气势汹汹的审问，厅里的父女两人秒怂，默契地双双低头，眼观鼻鼻观脚，龟速挪向カカ。  
“小和……”  
赤西怯怯地叫了一声，瞄到跟在龟梨后面出来的儿子。可怜的小王子拖着鼻涕，膝盖上脸上都贴着止血贴，两只眼睛肿得跟小核桃似的。  
“天啊！宝宝你这是怎么了？”  
赤西说着就要去看儿子身上的伤，然而龟梨只冷冷地一声：  
“不许管他。”  
于是赤西再次怂了。他瞄瞄女儿，又瞄瞄龟梨。  
“那啥，小和你先收拾东西去吧！剩下的我来管教。”  
龟梨回头看了看被自己教训得鼻涕啦呼的儿子。  
“赤西仁，不许替你儿子求情！”  
“遵命！”  
于是小王子出生以来，跟龟梨父子两个第一次冷战了。  
“哎呀，小和，我儿子不也是你儿子嘛！小男孩哪个不打打闹闹？你我小时候打架还少？”  
“那……不一样……”  
毕竟动手打了儿子，自己心里也不好受，此刻，double check完行李，盖上箱子的龟梨，脸上顶着的也是两个红通通的大核桃。  
赤西从冰箱里拿了一个小冰袋，递给龟梨。龟梨接过冰袋，跟赤西接了一个浅浅的吻，把冰袋敷到眼睛上。  
“他贪别人家小朋友的玩具，还打别人不道歉，这就是不对。”  
“是，是，カカ说的是。”  
赤西搂过龟梨，拍了拍他的背。  
“你先安心出发，剩下的放着我来，看我不揍得那臭小子屁股开花。”  
“你，你少烦！不许欺负我儿子！”  
“听你的，都听你的。”  
结果小王子这次还真的就跟龟梨较上劲儿了，第二天还摆着一张臭脸，不肯从房间出来送龟梨，更别说像以前一样扑上去滴着眼泪goodbye kiss了。  
“没事，小孩子，两天肯定过去了。你专心工作。”  
赤西搂着龟梨，在他的脸上细细亲吻，又趁机往他随身携带的小包里塞了几瓶驱虫剂。  
“救灾什么的记得涂药，别等会儿回来一看，被咬成龟梨肿也害我没地儿下嘴，哼哼。”  
“臭不要脸，嗯……”  
龟梨一到广岛，躲进洗手间匆匆给赤西发了一条“到了”的短信，确认过脸上的妆还能遮住眼睛的浮肿，就立马投入到节目的录制当中去了。忙前忙后的直到半夜回到酒店，筋疲力尽地倒在床上，这才看到赤西发来的消息：  
“今天让姐姐带着去萌混过关了。小家伙还郑重其事地在小邻居的脸上亲了一下⊙∀⊙ 果然儿子还是像你多一点〃∀〃”  
看到下面附带的自家儿子的“绯闻”偷拍，龟梨感觉自己累积了一天的疲惫似乎缓解了不少。  
他趴在床上，给赤西敲了几个字：  
“我们总是一味地强调广岛是受害者，但是不可否认的是，它也是加害者。”  
发出这句风马牛不相及的话，龟梨把手机丢到一边，翻身下床洗澡去了。等他再出来，赤西已经回消息了。  
“嗯。小和你教训儿子是对的。”  
“等孩子再大一点，我们去广岛家庭旅行吧！让小遥带着他们去参观和平纪念馆，我们两个就去严岛晒太阳。”  
龟梨忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来。他飞快地在手机上敲字：  
“身为家长，居然胆敢逃避爱国主义教育？我要直播你被岛上的鹿咬屁屁！”  
很快，赤西的回信也到了。  
“等着！回来我先咬你屁屁！”  
“刚刚给孩子们盖被子去了。回来的schedule确定了吗？我到时去接你。”  
回到东京被赤西接走，龟梨毫无意外地被拽进车里，拉上窗帘吻了个气喘吁吁。  
“嗯……哈啊……这，这么饥渴……嗯……”  
突然，后座传来熟悉的小女孩的高冷声音：  
“那是，亲了都快三分钟了。”  
接着是熟悉的小男孩的挣扎声音：  
“啊～姐洁，看不到……”  
龟梨那叫一个吓的，差点就把赤西用如来神掌推出车外头去了。  
“天！你们怎么来了？”  
龟梨顾不上在那儿扒着座椅苦苦挣扎的赤西，红着脸回头看坐在后座上的两个小宝贝。  
“啊，姐洁，是カカ！”  
小男孩挣扎着，好不容易挣开了姐姐的魔爪。看到龟梨慈爱的笑容，他小脸一红，看了看坐在一旁的姐姐，低下头，小声说：  
“カカ……对不起……我保证以后不跟小朋友打架，也不跟カカ闹脾气了……カカ……”  
龟梨哪里受得住儿子软软萌萌眼泪汪汪看自己的样子，扭过身子伸长手，搂住早已准备好扑过来的小家伙，将他抱到自己腿上，在他脸上亲了又亲。  
“两个小宝贝……”  
赤西大手摁在儿子头上，使劲揉了一把，眼神宠溺表情吃味。Theia从后座探出头，一只手臂围住赤西的脖子，一只手在爸爸的头上安慰地摸了摸。  
“没事，老娘懂你。”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0904特别策划：老猪不发威，你当我是弱攻？

中丸“上田竜也的男友”这个身份，在圈内大概比他“KAT-TUN的N”的身份要响亮得多。  
因为中丸的男友力……大概是楷模级的，就像家长口中“别人家的孩子”那样，都成固定句式了。  
比如——  
“赤西仁你再随手丢袜子信不信我举铁一样把你举出去？啊……怎么上田就可以这么省心呢？”  
还比如——  
“求你了猪脑介！我真的不需要你烧厨房献殷勤的！求求你，去客厅看电视吧我的卡米sama！啊……当年真的应该问问中丸要不要跟我当炮友的……”  
再比如——  
“P啊，你已经按清单收拾好……山！下！智！久！你护照不带衣服不收往箱子里塞一堆上海话速成是想干哈？啊……为什么我不能像上田那样晒太阳……”  
又比如……  
大概在圈内，大部分人旁边那个跟中丸【比】都是差了一圈不【如】的。  
然而，别人投来的都是艳羡的目光，上田却对中丸的男友力异常苦恼。  
“那是男友吗？分明是我妈！”  
当然了，上田家的家主对儿子的眼光还是相当满意的。  
“雄一怎么不好了？你看你一天到晚毛毛糙糙的，雄一正好治治你。”  
“本来呢，我是不同意你跟男生交往的。但如果雄一这么好的孩子，我还是可以睁一只眼闭一只眼的。”  
得了吧，老爸你那叫“睁一只眼闭一只眼”吗？你根本宠干儿子多过亲儿子千百倍吧！  
当然了，对于中丸的持家能力，上田可是非常特别以及极其看好的。只是，这家伙的处女座较真劲儿一犯，上田感觉简直连两人爱爱的和谐都要受到影响！  
“哎哟！”  
逮住一只穿着围裙擦桌子的居家丸，上田直接把人反扭了手摁在饭桌上。  
“来，跟大爷亲一个。”  
中丸熟知爱人的这些小情趣，配合地扭过头，任由上田钳住自己的下巴，同自己吻个缠绵悱恻。  
“嗯……”  
上田的混，当真是商业混，在中丸跟前从来帅不过三秒钟，就会软成他口袋里的糖，黏糊糊的求抱抱。  
“嗯……”  
“等，等一下。”  
中丸一手托住上田的背，一手抄起抹布，先把饭桌认真擦了一边，又抽了几张纸巾，把上面的水滴擦掉，再用手背确认一次，才把上田慢慢放了上去。  
“好了吧？”  
“嗯……”  
两人再度吻到一起，上田曲起腿，盘到中丸腰上，勾得他贴紧自己动弹不得。  
“臭鼻鼻……”  
上田欠起身子，在中丸的左边耳垂上舔了一下。  
“晚饭没吃饱，还，要，吃……嗯……”  
在家穿的都是好脱好穿的宽松衣服，中丸用手摸了摸上田的脸，确定温度可以，才把手探进上田的衣服。  
“嗯……右，右边也要……”  
直接把衣服掀起来，上田欠起身子，用脸把中丸的脑袋往自己的右边胸口拱。  
“左边不要停……嗯……”  
上田一边指挥着中丸在自己胸前播种快感，一边用膝盖顶住男人的裤裆，轻轻打转挑逗他的欲望。  
“Ta，Ta chan……”  
“快点，臭鼻鼻。我饿了……”  
这要放在赤西家，可能二话不说就裤子一扒，或攻或受手边抽屉暗格一摸，装备就到手了。可是上田家的这位执事级的男友，从来都要把东西收拾得规规整整的，该哪里来该哪里去，收纳得仔仔细细。所以手边还真摸不出套套来。  
偏偏这该死的处女座，还特别在意这种细节。可怜上田的满腔热情……  
“等，等我。我去拿……”  
被瞬间的怀里空空一起拿走了。  
“本人男，即将步入35岁，最近越来越感觉到，自己正被男友的无微不至调教成X冷淡……”  
用小号发了一条树洞，不一会儿后面就跟了一大串哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 ╯□╰  
“所以你这是准备单方面宣布分手吗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“要不要考虑分手啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“冷淡是病，得治哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“还是换个年轻派，健康品吧哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
哈哈哈哈哈哈……哈个屁啊！  
上田右上角点叉，愤愤地想。  
“老子就想好好谈个恋爱，要你们瞎操心！”  
上田两手捧着腮帮子，嘟着嘴思考改造中丸的良策。就在这个时候，田中的私聊到了。  
“上bo！要不要试一试我带回来的那个？”  
“什么什么？”  
“给老丸用的，嘿嘿。”  
所以那天吃完龟梨的单打狗粮，上田立马就巴巴地去了田中那儿，拿了传说中来自四万十亩町的大补之物，准备回去激发他家中老丸的嘿嘿嘿，让他无心关注细节，专心爱爱。  
“鼻鼻？”  
什么情况？不是喝了我冲的茶吗？说好的亢奋呢？激动呢？  
上田侧躺在床上，纠结着要不要转个身，主动给爱人一个调情的拥抱。这时，后背突然被熟悉的温暖包围住了。  
“鼻，鼻鼻？”  
“闭嘴。”  
中丸将上田又往怀里拽了拽，将他整个框紧，让怀里人的后背整个被自己胸膛温暖，  
“乖乖让我抱。”  
来了来了来了！  
要的就是这种，霸道总攻的气场！  
上田还来不及给田中的助攻神药点赞，就被中丸一把擒住了前端。  
“嗯！啊……啊……”  
上田从不否认，中丸其实每次用手帮他弄，他都能爽得飞上天。  
“嗯啊……鼻，鼻鼻……唔……后，后面……啊……”  
“不用你教！”  
中丸反手从床头柜上摸过润滑剂，倒在手上，往上田的后穴探去。  
“啊……嗯，啊……”  
前列腺被反复按摩的快感，让上田整个人几乎软成一滩春泥。  
中丸将腰往前一挺，顺便咬住上田因为情动变得红通通的耳垂。  
“嗯！”  
“记住，你只要负责叫床就好。”  
“好，啊——啊——”  
像平时一样，戴着套套一气进入，慢而不停，上田能够清晰地感觉到，自己的身体被中丸极有耐心地拓展开来。但是因为没有了平时那种关键时刻叫暂停的败兴之举，上田感觉此刻的快感比平时更甚。  
“啊……那，那里，啊——”  
被中丸抱着翻身压到了身下，变成了后背式。上田将脸埋进柔软的枕头里，叫得愈发大声。  
“唔……鼻鼻……唔！唔……”  
“顶到没？”  
“唔！唔！”  
上田喘着大气，侧过来的脸上湿乎乎的。  
“到，到了，啊——还，还要……啊……”  
中丸又稍微变换了一下角度，突然整根抽出，又直直地插了进去。  
“唔——啊——”  
“爽不爽？”  
“爽，啊，爽，爽死了！啊……啊……操我……啊，啊……”  
“操死你好不好？”  
“操死我吧！啊，啊，操死我……啊……”  
中丸即便鬼畜化，也不舍得把上田弄死，顶多弄到第二天趴在床上直哼哼，由自家男人帮忙向拳击馆请假。  
“怎么样怎么样，效果如何？”  
“上po上po！听说你们家来了个鬼畜雄一？”  
“是不是超猛超久超难忘？”  
“好的话吱一声，老子准备反攻去也！”  
虽然没有开铃声，但是上田的手机也震得快从床头柜上掉下去了。  
“鼻鼻……嗯……不要了……”  
中丸把上田的手机关成静音放好，坐到床边，帮他掖了一下被子。  
“你还敢要？”  
“不敢了不敢，哎哟，痛痛痛痛……”  
“躺好。帮你揉一下。”  
中丸又恢复了往日的体贴，先把手捂热了，在上田脸上试过OK，才探进被子里，在他的腰侧轻轻按摩。  
“嗯……痛……唔……”  
“给你点教训也好，长长记性，省得一天到晚小脑袋瓜子里不知在乱想些什么。”  
“嗯？哎哟，哎哟，痛啊……”  
与此同时，田中把手机放在桌上，绕着桌子顺时针走了三圈，又逆时针走了三圈。随后，他又拿起手机，认认真真看了一遍上田发来的那条消息。  
“下不为例。”  
下面还附上了那包田中给上田的神药之未开包自拍。  
“难道说……天啊！”  
田中的手机“咣当”一下掉到桌上。  
“算了，最近还是不要跟老丸约饭了。保命要紧。”  
上田这会儿还哪管得着自己的手机在哪里，趴在床上，被中丸按得是又舒服又腰痛，嗯嗯啊啊叫个没完。  
“哎哟，鼻鼻，哎哟，对，那里，轻点轻点，嗷……人家，人家就想感受一下谈恋爱，嗷！轻点！”  
“跟谁谈恋爱？”  
“谁，谁谈恋爱了？肤浅！都这把年纪了，好好过日子才是……哎哟，那里再给揉揉，嗯……”  
恋爱是门技术活，谈不好，可能就要成炼爱了。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ○○○狂想曲

沉寂了那么几天的赤西仁，突然发了一条只有三个大圈儿的微博，一时间炸开了大家的无限脑洞。

“走过路过不要错过啊！最新懵透竞猜啊！猜中有奖啊！”

“我能先问问奖什么吗？”

“奖你在我家睡沙发。”

自动忽略田中那鄙视味道浓厚的白眼，田口腆着脸笑道：

“只要让我进家门，睡哪里不都一样？你看，上次七夕我不都委屈求全睡地板了嘛！”

“你也好意思跟我侄女相提并论？嗯？”

“是是是。诶，那小圣叔叔，小公主有没给你通通水啊？谜底什么的……”

“诶诶诶你这算是作弊啊！鹅鹅鹅什么的，才不告诉你！”

“好嘛，不说就不说！”

鹅鹅鹅——这是田口的答案。

相比二田家的胡来派，处女座的中丸给出自己的缜密分析：

“赤西仁那种假不正经，看似不靠谱，指不定脑子里突然冒出什么浪漫想法呢！所以这三个圆圈，肯定不简单！”

上田在一旁吃得满嘴薯片渣，点头点得渣渣掉了一桌。

“嗯嗯，鼻鼻你分析得很有道理。跟你！”

かずや——中丸如是下注。

你懂的——上田追加双倍。

当然，不靠谱的答案还有很多，比如纱仁饭提供的“第三胎”“奶爸仁”，以及匿名反击的“ヒモだ”“吃软饭”等等。还有正经追星的“发新歌”“开新con”“去冲绳”之流。

即便是当事人赤西家，关于这三个圈圈的解读也是千奇百怪的。

“赤西仁你搞好没有？”

“唔唔！挨了！”

“吐掉你嘴里的牙膏再说话！”

“治！”

“底迪！你书包收拾好没有？过来，本公主检查一下！”

“乖乖，你的头别动，不然辫子要扎歪了！”

“啊啊啊，小和！我昨天挂在椅子背上的袜子呢？哎呀算了，我穿人字拖！”

“想死啊你！穿拖鞋开车！我的两个小宝贝还在车上呢！”

“呜呜……小和你变了……你以前眼里只有我的……”

大概那三个圈，可以解读为——星期一。

 

再不制止这家伙，估计很快就要被耍赖装死的表情霸屏。龟梨扶额，赶紧从曲库里选了一首歌发过去。

 

这么看来，那三个圈大概指的是——撒狗粮。

当然，根据中丸的分析，假不正经的赤西仁，还有可能让那三个圈指代——嘿嘿嘿。

“嗯……啊……”

两条腿被赤西驾在肩上，龟梨腰肢悬空，几乎，只有头和肩膀还沾着床。

“小和，这个姿势会不会难受？”

“不，嗯，那里，难受……嗯……”

“哪里？是这里？”

赤西说着，腾出一只手，探到龟梨后腰摸了摸。

“哎哟，不，不是那里……”

“那是肩膀？哎呀，小和，那里有点远，我摸不到哦！”

“混，混蛋，你明明知道……”

两只手没法借力，龟梨艰难地挪动肩膀，两只脚在赤西肩上动啊动，好不容易才把受了冷落的下身再次凑到赤西嘴边。

“快点，别废，啊……”

赤西领悟别人的言外之意行不行姑且不论，“正确”理解自家小和的明意暗指，那是绝对精准到位的。他含住龟梨半翘的欲望，舔完顶端轻轻一嘬——

“唔！”

龟梨爽得几乎腰都快塌下去了。

“还，还要，后面也……啊啊……”

“遵命。”

得了指示，赤西丝毫不敢怠慢，一会儿在前端嘬嘬，一会儿到后头舔舔，把龟梨弄得是腰也颤，腿也抖，嗯嗯啊啊的两只手在那里乱舞一气。

“啊……不行了，仁，仁，不要再弄了……啊！你干嘛停下来！呜……快来……”

“真来？还要？”

“要，快点啊，啊……不要了，啊，啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

当然，“嘿嘿嘿”爽完之后，三个圈就要自动升级为“洗刷刷”了。

“小和，腰上力够不够？”

“嗯……还行。碗洗了没有？”

“当然。客厅也吸过尘了。”

“嗯，还算表现不错。两个小家伙的联络簿呢？”

“报告夫人！都检查完毕并签名盖章了！”

“这么乖？”

赤西骄傲地扬起下巴。龟梨则是在床上抱着枕头滚了一圈，从床头滚到床中间，悠悠地举起手，在空中微微颤抖。

“あ～あ～疲れた～”

萌得赤西那叫一个心肝儿胆颤，就差没有扑上去抱着懒和和一通乱啃。

“嗯？干嘛呢？”

龟梨伸完一个大大的懒腰，仰面躺在床上，大眼睛对着赤西眨啊眨。

“还不快拿联络簿来让我检查？”

“啊？哎呀！差点忘了！”

赤西脚下开溜，一下子身影就闪去拿手机了。

“拼个手速先！晚了就被抢光了！”

诶？所以那三个圈不是“懒仁仁”而是“抢红包”吗？

 

仁总，您可太优秀了！


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情系名古屋

龟梨最近又开始梳中分头了。吹完头发蓬蓬松松的，赤西每次从身边路过都要忍不住用手在他头发上按一下。

“手拿开啦！大猪蹄！”

“嗯？谁？谁是大猪蹄？”

龟梨一手捂住后脑勺不让头发乱动，仰面躺倒在沙发上，照邪笑着朝自己靠近的危险仁物就是一轮佛山无影脚。

“是你！说的就是你！”

“嗷嗷嗷嗷！小和你踢我！”

赤西两手挡在脸跟前防护，一边阻拦龟梨的攻击，一边缓慢地向目标推进。

“你男仁我可是无所不能的！哈！”

说着忽然张开双臂，呼啦一下扑到沙发上，直接把龟梨给罩在了身下。

“哎呀！你要压死我，唔……”

赤西封住龟梨吧嗒吧嗒没完的嘴，一边亲一边在他身上扭，顺便伸手在他蓬松的发顶按个不停。

“唔……猪蹄……唔，乱了，头发唔……”

“乱了就再梳过。嗯？你无所不能的男仁帮你……”

“唔……还无所不能呢，唔……おおやけ（公）の場都能讲错的，唔！糟了！”

龟梨突然双手发力，一下子把赤西从沙发上拱翻下去！

“哎哟！屁股！”

顾不得男人的怨念，龟梨飞快地坐起来，抓了抓自己被弄得有些乱的头发。

“カカ？”

Theia从房间里探出头来，对着客厅唤了一声。

“来了宝贝！”

龟梨给女儿抛去一个飞吻，弄好头发，顺便把地上的赤西拽起来，拍拍他的脸以示安慰。

“乖～洗干净在床上等爷来宠。”

说着一溜烟往女儿的房间去了。

Theia上小学之后，就跟弟弟正式分房了。赤西把书房改造成了姐姐的房间，里面的书柜堆满了小女孩四处收来的漫画。

“嘟嘟。”

龟梨礼貌地敲了敲门。

“Theia，可以进来吗？”

小女孩主动把门打开，迫不及待地把龟梨拉进屋里。

“カカ！人家等你好久了！”

“抱歉抱歉。”

龟梨关上门，赶紧给女儿双手合十求饶。

“Emmm……”

Theia无奈地摇了摇头。

“肯定又是被パパ缠住了……我懂嗒！”

孩子，你小小年纪就这么老气横秋，カカ表示有点担心咯。

无视龟梨脸上的家长式担忧，Theia从书柜里刨出她的小化妆箱，哼哧哼哧地搬到床边，献宝一般地举到龟梨跟前。

“快点啊！怪盗辛巴达！”

龟梨接过女儿的化妆箱，搁稳在大腿上。Theia手脚并用地爬上床，埋头在化妆箱里掏啊掏。

“找到了！辛巴达的头带！”

小女孩兴奋地把头带放到一旁，又开始找别的东西。别看赤西跟龟梨俩大男人，毕竟是混杰尼斯的，尤其是龟梨，化妆啊保养啥的可是相当在行。所以女儿上小学之后，他也会注意帮着搭配一些适合青少年的淡妆产品。

再怎么说，咱老A家的人，低调归低调，出门也不能输阵不是？

“啊，カカ！快把这个披上！”

Theia从化妆箱里哼哧哼哧地扯出一条披风，撅着屁股，张开两条肉肉的手臂，帮龟梨把披风围在脖子上。

“哦！我的怪盗辛巴达！”

“很帅吗？让カカ也看看！”

龟梨掏出手机，打开自拍模式。

“嗯，是有点帅哦！宝宝你要不要来跟辛巴达合影？”

“好啊！啊，等一下！”

小女孩一巴掌糊住龟梨的镜头。

“人家要先变身成贞德，才能跟辛巴达一起！等我一下！”

看到女儿煞有介事地在那里翻箱倒柜穿啊戴的，龟梨脸上浮起微笑。他走到书柜前，一只手轻轻按在蹲在那里找东西的女儿头上，一只手从上面的格子里，随手抽了一本《神风怪盗贞德》的漫画出来。

“啊，カカ你再等我一下！”

“不急，你慢慢来。我先预习一下。对了，贞德和辛巴达的故事讲到哪里了？”

“嗯？”

Theia抬头看龟梨，然后小脸一红。

“当，当然是讲到，麻吕跟稚空结婚啦……”

小女孩找出cos贞德的小靴子，一屁股坐在地上，抓着靴子往脚上套。

“カカ我跟你讲，你一定要等我哟！等Theia长大了，就要像麻吕一样，跟稚空结婚的！”

“当然。”

龟梨拿着书，蹲到女儿跟前，摸了摸她的头。

“我们家Theia当然会找到一个超帅的辛巴达的！”

“カカ你这样夸自己怎么不会脸红哦！”

“诶？”

龟梨被女儿问得一愣。Theia用手撩了一下垂在龟梨肩头的绑带尾。

“カカ是Theia的辛巴达……”

“宝宝……”

龟梨尬笑。Theia抓住龟梨的手，认真问：

“不可以吗？为什么？”

“呃……”

龟梨的大眼睛眨啊眨，想了好一会儿才回答：

“因为……カカ已经跟パパ结婚了……”

“哦。”

Theia失望地垂下两条羊角辫。但是很快，她又打起精神，两眼放光地看着龟梨。

“カカ，是不是只要你跟パパ离婚就可以啦？”

“反了！小丫头片子！”

赤西愤怒地把枕头往被子上一摔！龟梨则是在一旁笑得肩膀乱颤。

“唔呼呼呼呼呼呼……赤西仁啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“小和你还笑？”

扔枕头也没法解恨，赤西朝无辜的枕头又揍了两拳，才一屁股坐在床上，抱着那枕头又搓又揉。

“个团子都威胁到老子的人生大事了！唔！”

被龟梨扑过来捂住了嘴，赤西顺势把人一搂，两人双双栽进柔软的被子里。

“我管宝宝们叫团子是可爱，你那是什么语气！唔……”

赤西捏住龟梨的下巴，在他唇上狠狠咂了一口，方才解恨。

“亲爹的语气。如何？”

龟梨懒得回他，直接一个白眼翻上天，在赤西怀里扭成脸朝下趴着的姿势。

“亲爹，你有空嫌弃女儿，不如好好想想该怎么提升自己，给女儿当榜样。”

“我这不是反面教材当得挺好的嘛！”

赤西也趴到床上，半边身子压着龟梨。

“重死了，你……”

赤西坏笑，照着龟梨撅起的屁股就是一拱。

“唔……”

“重不重？嗯？重不重？”

“中……唔，中了……”

龟梨觉得自己也是很没出息了，明明都已经N年之痒了，怎么还没点长进，被赤西随便撩撩就情难自禁了……

“唔……老是这样……女儿都嫌弃你了……唔……”

“只要小和不嫌弃就可以了。”

“唔……”

龟梨扭过脸，同赤西接了一个绵长的吻。

“我嫌弃你有用吗？”

“有用，当然有用。”

赤西在龟梨头发上揉了一把，又在他脸上亲了一下。

“做得不好的地方，我当然会改。但是离婚，那是不可能滴。”

谁要跟你离婚啦！

龟梨再度白眼翻起。

“说得好听，又不见你多看书？好在我们家丸哥是学业全A的大学生……啊！”

赤西“pia”的一巴掌扇在龟梨屁股上。

“小和你在功课方面好像没什么资格说我吧？”

“哼！我认字肯定比你多！功课也肯定比你好！”

“哦？”

赤西挑眉，俯身叼住龟梨的左耳，含住耳垂，口齿不清地说：

“下面进行突击检查。”

“喂！哪有听说过突击检查扒人裤子的！唔……”

Jin方连夜出动，突击检查，效果显著。CAST 名古屋1部，龟梨和也“正确”发音「公（こう）の場」[允悲]


	20. あと5分

龟梨在家的时候，也是有状态之分的。  
如果穿得跟个可爱的瓷娃娃似的，那多半是在跟小儿子玩躲猫猫。赤西要是恰好也在家，通常会给底迪放水，指指龟梨撅在外头的屁屁，然后坏心地照着他屁股后面的那一小团毛茸茸的尾巴，长指用力一弹——  
“哎哟！”  
如果穿得很帅气，就像少女漫画里走出来的王子殿下一样，那不用说，肯定是在陪Theia看书或者玩cosplay了。  
“カカ……”  
“噗噗，公主不是被施了魔法变成睡美人了吗？”  
“对啊，所以王子要快点亲公主，这样公主才会醒过来哦！”  
这种时候通常客厅里都会传来一声遥远的呼唤：  
“カ——カ——好饿——”  
总而言之，作为一个不称职的老爸，赤西每天的浑身解数，都用在了想尽一切办法，坚决缩短两个小家伙跟龟梨独处的时间。  
当然，龟梨在家也是经常围围裙的，比如说给家里三个宝贝做饭的时候。  
“カカ……パパ为什么每次起床都最后一名滴？”  
“因为Theia和底迪是勤劳的小蜜蜂！”  
“Theia可以当勤劳的小蝴蝶吗？”  
“当然可以呀！”  
龟梨帮女儿梳好辫子，宠溺地拍了拍她的头顶。  
“勤劳的小蝴蝶公主，能帮我看看你家懒パパ起床没吗？”  
“好吧！”  
Theia耸了耸肩。  
“虽然パパ是カカ家嗒！”  
结果一大一小推开一条门缝，就见床上拱着一大团麻花，撅着半边大屁股大长腿在外头。  
“fufu……”  
Theia捂着嘴笑。  
“パパ平时都占这——么大张床吗？”  
“哼哼。”  
龟梨皮笑肉不笑。  
“那カカ你不都没地方睡了？哼 ╯^╰”  
我的儿，我总不能如此直白地告诉你，俺睡你爹身上吧？  
“唔……”  
许是听到了门口这边的声音，床上的赤西哼哼着，伸手抓了抓露在外面的大屁股。  
“小和……唔……あと5分……”  
“呜哇！パパ果然是会赖床的！”  
小女孩仿佛发现了新大陆一般，激动得拼命搓手手。龟梨扶额，把萌点随爹的小公主拉到一边。  
“Theia你去看看底迪有没乖乖刷牙，カカ去叫パパ起床。”  
“遵命！”  
笑眯眯地目送女儿进了客厅，龟梨的一张俊脸瞬间冰封。他走进房间，反手带上门。  
“赤西仁？”  
“唔……あと5分，就5分，唔！”  
被子被猛地用力一抽，半边身子裹在里面的赤西瞬间就像蛋卷一样，呼啦一下就被抖出去了！  
“哎哟哎哟哎哟！”  
据其他人说，赤西的起床气威力无穷！但据龟梨说，上一次见识到赤西的起床气，大概已经要追溯到同居前了。  
被抖得晕头转向的赤西好不容易才在床边稳住身子，正准备再眯一下缓一缓，就听身后传来爱人冷冷的威胁：  
“距离一年级上课铃响还有59分44秒，托儿所关门还有59分……38秒。迟到的话下次两边家长会都你去开。”  
龟梨话音刚落，赤西已经在他跟前站得笔直，还像模像样地敬着礼。  
“Yes sir！Morning sir！给我一个kiss sir！”  
龟梨忍住笑，伸长手臂，按住赤西头顶那一小撮一晃一晃的呆毛。  
赤西两手插进龟梨身前的围裙兜里，眯着眼睛凑上去索吻。  
“好困……要亲亲才能醒……”  
龟梨一巴掌糊在赤西脸上。  
“晚上又不见你说亲亲了才睡得着？滚啦！快去刷牙洗脸吃早饭！”  
“是……”  
跟中丸那种开启「家事をヤロウ」模式不太一样，围上围裙的龟梨，开启的与其说是模式，不如说是气场。  
那种，一家之主当家主母的气场——大概就是妻夫木聪说的，兼具两性的魅力吧？  
当然，围裙除了代表气场和身份，还是情趣的象征。  
“赤西仁你有毛病……啊……”  
“话要说清楚哦，小和。”  
赤西从围裙底下钻出来，还摸了摸头上翘起的发。  
“是我的毛有病？还是有毛的病？嗯？”  
“你，太有病了！唔，啊……”  
龟梨的左手在流理台上撑了一下，又滑了下去。  
“唔……你，啊……”  
都说裸裙是男人的趣味，可是眼前这个在自己的围裙底下耸来拱去的男人……  
“变态……啊……人家还穿着衣服呢，你就……啊，啊……啊——”  
“唔——”  
赤西再次露出脑袋，还眯着眼睛，舔了舔沾了一点白浊的嘴角。  
“小和的衣服，由我来一件一件脱掉，又一件一件穿上，有什么问题吗？”  
“我……又不是芭比……呼……”  
“芭比哪有小和可爱！！！！！”  
抱住赤西气鼓鼓在自己胸前蹭啊蹭的脑袋，龟梨在他的头顶拍了拍。  
“你最可爱。好了好了，再蹭围裙带子要掉了，啊，唔……”  
不用担心，因为赤西已经亲自把挂在龟梨左肩上的带子拽了下来。  
“小和，你的腿都已经迫不及待分开了么？”  
“少废话，唔……”  
赤西在龟梨唇上咬了一下，以示惩戒。  
“一个两个都学起臭和尚的混混风，什么情况？”  
“什么一个两个……唔……跟我做爱的时候，不准想别的男人……唔……”  
“就你一个男人！想什么呢，龟梨先生？还是说……”  
“啊！”  
赤西一把拽掉龟梨的裤子，将他抱上流理台。  
“还是说，赤西夫人吃醋了？”  
“赤西先生，你管得着吗？”  
理不直气也要壮！龟梨红着脸梗着脖子，两条腿圈住赤西的腰。  
“要么上，要么滚。”  
“小和你辣得我好喜欢！”  
赤西一记桃花媚眼抛过去。龟梨也朝他眨眨眼。  
“我接住了。”  
“好，那么接下来……”  
“啊！你干嘛？”  
赤西就着龟梨圈着自己的姿势，抱着龟梨往饭桌移动。  
“干什么？当然是干我的宝贝咯！来，腿腿分开……”  
“啊！赤西仁你变态！我不要坐儿子的BB凳！混蛋！”  
“就借放一下，我拿个东西。”  
“不要！会垮……唔……”  
知道龟梨脸皮薄，再怎么胡闹也不会在两个孩子跟前过分。虽然现在家里就他们两个，但让他在孩子的地盘上做大人的事，估计就不是事后跪着键盘擦地那么简单了。  
“我这不是怕你站着脚发抖嘛！”  
赤西把龟梨抱下BB凳，顺势把他放到早已清空的饭桌上。  
“强词夺理。”  
龟梨从桌子上滑下来，踢掉还挂在腿上的裤子，撅着屁屁反过身去。  
“我去……小和你要不要这样……”  
饶是老夫老夫，赤西这一刻也被龟梨的撩仁大法给震住了！  
“我才不要看你这种在BB凳底下藏套套的变态！”  
“我这叫最危险的地方最安全。来了……”  
“什么？啊，啊——啊——”  
一上来就先照着最敏感的地方来了个下马威，龟梨的手肘在饭桌上“咚”的磕了一下，好不容易才稳住被突如其来的快感冲撞得失了重心的身子。  
“我看看，磕青了没有？”  
赤西一只手从后面托住龟梨的腰，另一只手按住龟梨的左手手肘，用掌心轻轻按揉。  
“怎么样，痛不痛？”  
“唔……别管那里……后面……唔……”  
赤西却像是没有听到似的，依旧专注于帮龟梨揉手肘。  
“仁……唔……”  
“你身上一天到晚不是这里青就是那里红的，老了是要我天天抱着一个药酒味的小和睡觉吗？”  
赤西边说，边有一下没一下的往前挺腰。然而这一下爽一下空的感觉，却让龟梨的欲望叫嚣得更厉害。  
“唔……那些，唔，那些都是你啃的……唔啊……”  
“谁啃的？嗯？”  
顶住龟梨的那点死穴，在上面轻轻画圈，赤西还没往龟梨耳边吹风，怀里的人就已经抖起来了。  
“啊……再来……啊……啊……唔……”  
抓着龟梨的左肩，将他快要趴到桌子上的身子拽起来。  
“啊——”  
原本像是隔靴搔痒一般的碾磨，突然变成了狠狠的碾压，龟梨绷紧了颈项，仰头发出一声长长的呻吟。  
“啊……哈啊……哈啊……啊……好深……啊……”  
“爽不爽？”  
要说爽，当然是弄到前列腺那里更爽。但是像这样从上面碾过去，填满整个肠道，却更让人有一种欲罢不能的满足。  
“啊……好热……好爽……”  
“那还要不要？”  
赤西问与不问，都是要再来一次大满贯的。  
“啊——要……啊……不行了……”  
“是要不行了还是怎样？”  
“不，不行了……啊……啊……啊！你干嘛！”  
原本已经快被逼到尽头的前端突然被男人一把抓住，龟梨惊叫一声，回望的眼里满是怨念。  
“あと5分！”  
“唔……你，你不要拿你赖床的借口……啊，啊……”  
“那小和你要不要嘛？”  
赤西说着，退到洞口，又在龟梨的敏感点那儿细细摩擦。  
“啊……要，要啊……啊……”  
“那还要不要再等我5分钟？”  
“什么？还等……”  
龟梨嘴上说着质疑，内壁却暗暗缩紧，企图让男人早些放了自己。  
“哦……有个小坏蛋不乖……哼哼……”  
赤西这回倒是大方了，干脆握住手里早已轻颤着求解放的小小和，一下重一下轻，一下捋一下摸……  
“啊……啊……不，不行了啊……啊——”  
“哎，小心别又磕着！”  
赤西分心去扶差点又要撞到桌子上去的龟梨，正好缓解了差点被龟梨的销魂穴夹射的窘况。他让龟梨趴好在桌上，“啪”地在他挺翘的臀瓣上拍了一巴掌。  
“唔！”  
“好了，这下我可以安心再加5分钟了。”  
“哈？”


	21. 台风势汹，情圣更猛

“台风前线发来报道！我现在所站的位置……呜哇……”

“呜哇！”

两个小家伙看着电视新闻里的海浪，被台风携卷着冲到跟记者几乎齐头高，吓得一个抱紧枕头一个咬住拳头。

“パパ！”

“怕怕！”

工作间里，赤西叼着一支没点燃的烟，面前的电脑屏幕虽然开着作曲的软件，但是心思全都被手机里不定时更新的台风速报勾了去，手边的草稿纸也是写了又画，揉了又擦的。

“来了来了。”

丢掉手里的笔，赤西“呸”的一声，吐掉都快在嘴里嚼成咸菜的烟屁股，抓着手机去客厅。

“怎么了你们两个？”

“呜……”

电视里还在播着冲绳那头的惊涛骇浪，电视机前的两个小宝贝已经吓得抱成了一团。

“怕怕！”

“パパ！カカ会被轰轰吹走吗？”

“瞎说什么呢！”

两个小家伙真是哪壶不开提哪壶，赤西眼下正为这事烦心呢，条件反射就吼了过去——

“台风预计29号登陆九州和四国，30号中午登陆阪神地区……”

安静，诡异的安静……

两个小朋友抱在一起，齐刷刷朝パパ闪大眼睛。两大两小四只水汪汪的眼睛眨啊眨，异口同声地——

“呜哇——”

“我错了我错了我错了我错了……”

双手合十高举头顶，赤西几乎是“噗通”一声跪滑到两个孩子跟前，念经一般的为自己的语重道歉。

“呜哇……哇……”

“不哭不哭，パパ错了，宝宝不哭……”

赤西一手抄起小儿子，搂在怀里轻轻拍他屁股，另一只手按住女儿的脑袋，在她的头顶一顿乱揉。

“パパ也担心カカ，所以パパ刚刚不小心生气了。宝宝原谅パパ好不好？”

“呜……カカ……”

“乖，カカ会没事的。”

正所谓念念不忘必有回响，赤西的手机响了。

“东京！到着！”

龟梨的消息刚发出去，手机都还没收回口袋，赤西的电话就打过来了。

“カカカカ！”

“カカ！”

听着电话那头叽里呱啦叫成一团，龟梨的笑容温柔得仿佛能化水一般。

“乖！カカ很快就到家啦！先亲一个！”

说完用手机挡住嘴，对着话筒响亮的mua了一声。

“啧啧啧。”

冲着白眼直翻的上田嘿嘿一笑，龟梨把手机放回耳边，那头已经换成赤西了。

“几点的车？”

“我看看……没事了，我坐车回去就好。你不用来接。”

“好吧。”

难得赤西这么干脆，龟梨挂断电话，心里反而有些小小的失落了。

まぁ～毕竟都是老夫老夫了，那家伙在床上还能花样百出不用肾宝，都该偷笑了——要跟年上组似的天天你侬我侬，上班都不忘放闪，自己大概会扛不住的吧？

“小龟？”

上田在他眼前挥了挥手。龟梨赶紧回神。

“我们走那边了。你回去路上小心点。”

“好。路上小心。”

上田熟练地把包往中丸怀里一甩，两手插兜。

中丸看龟梨的身影消失在人流中，才赶紧掉头跟上。

上车后，上田找了个靠门边的位子挨着。中丸把上田的包背好，又把自己的小包护在身前，像往常一样，给上田围出一个安全三角区。

“你老看那边，我会吃醋的哦！”

“Ta chan昨天还说要吃我解bra神速的醋……”

“哼。”

上田靠着身后的栏杆，隔着墨镜挑眉看中丸。列车忽然一晃，眼看上田踉跄了一下，中丸赶紧用肩膀去够他。

“没事吧，Ta，嗯，嗯……”

左肩靠近肩窝的地方果不其然湿了一块诡异的圆形，中丸看着小恶魔上田靠回到扶手上，无奈又宠溺地笑了。

“Ta chan……”

“吃醋，哪有吃你好？”

下车的时候，上田贴着中丸的肩膀，在乌泱泱的人潮中低声挑衅：

“老子解bra快不过你，解皮带还能输么？”

年上组的腻歪不提，且说龟梨上了车后，给赤西发了一条“我上车了”，就把手机收了起来，抓着吊环闭目养神。

坏仁……

那么快就收线，在家干什么呢？

问自己时刻表，是原本打算开车出来接自己的吗？

拒绝了他的好意，他会失望吗？

半睁开眼睛，龟梨忽然有些悲哀地发现，在一起的时间越长，自己就越容易患得患失。

这是双鱼座的悲哀吗？

兜里的手机震了，龟梨掏出来一看——

 

バ——カ——跟去年一模一样的推文，就不知道换一下字？改个标点都好啊！

当然，推特登了小号，除了能视奸赤西，还经常能看到很多粉丝的花痴样。

 

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！偶遇私服仁！！！！！！帅炸！！！！！！”

私服？那家伙出门了？

还不及细想，电车已经提示到站了。龟梨顺着人流下车，无意间四处张望了一下——

“嗯？”

从隔壁车门下来的那个身影……

再想仔细看，那个身影已经湮没在人群之中了。

想多了，自己……

搭上手扶梯的时候，手机又震了。龟梨马上从兜里掏出手机——

“Catch U ʕ ᓀ ᴥ ᓂ ʔ”

什么情况？

明明只要几秒就能抵达的站台，龟梨却感觉像是坐了趟通天梯一般漫长。好不容易上到平地，他赶紧站到一边，目光一边又一边地筛查源源不断上来的乘客。

人呢？仁呢？

手机上又有消息传来——

“停车场，A出口。”

龟梨又在电梯口上瞄了一会儿，实在找不到目标，才按照提示，往停车场的方向走。

“A出口……”

转过大约两人宽的柱子，龟梨突然停住了脚步。他嗅了嗅，嘴角一挑。

“Catch U！”

柱子后面应声探出一只手，覆在手臂上的布料，正是刚刚嗅到的熟悉香味。

龟梨抓住那只手。

“不会放手了哦。”

赤西转过脸来，摘掉墨镜，顺势把龟梨往自己跟前拽。

“试着不从自己这方松开紧握的手——这点觉悟都没有，我赤西仁哪敢攀你这朵高岭之花？”

“哼。”

龟梨用手在赤西胸膛上撑了一下，果断维持住两人间的距离。他骄傲地扬起下巴。

“工作状态下，我可是绝对的单身哦！”

说完两只大眼睛滴溜溜的四下巡视一番，有意无力地将赤西推开，轻车熟路地往自家的座驾走去。

“上了车，算你的。”


	22. 蝴蝶组battle 之 谁家没个幼稚鬼啊 ┓( ´∀` )┏

“中！丸！雄！一！”  
赤西这头刚发出文字版咆哮，那头的语音回复就冲过来了——  
“吵屁啊啊啊啊啊啊老子还没起床嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒！”  
妈呀——  
隔着屏幕都能感觉到那头的起床气……赤西把手机丢在桌上，用小拇指掏了掏耳朵。  
早知道就搞语音转文字了……  
这时，在厅里做手工的龟梨和Theia齐齐探头往房间看。  
“搞什么呀？”  
“就是！搞什么呀？”  
就连趴在沙发上看热闹的底迪也一边啃着爪子一边学着说：  
“搞唔！”  
“冤枉啊各位大人！”  
赤西顶着一头雀巢，扒着房门申诉。  
“是上田！是上田在那里吼……”  
然而三个宝贝并不买账，一直认为责任在赤西。龟梨更是直戳重点：  
“手机在你手上，不会调小音量啊？”  
两个小家伙立即附和道：  
“就是就是！”  
“呜……你们居然都不站在パパ这边……人家要趴了啦……”  
扁着嘴抱怨，两只眼睛还鸡贼地侦查着厅里三位大人的表情。确定自己当真是被完全无视了，赤西垂着脑袋，缩回房间去了。  
“哼！都是你！吵屁啊！还拿你家老头的手机！害老子白挨一顿鄙视！”  
搜了一圈没有找到合适的“滚”的表情，赤西思考要不要跟懒蛋蛋再合作一批超凶的“滚蛋蛋”表情，中丸那头已经发起视频邀请了。  
“干嘛？”  
赤西原本打算丢个臭脸上去吓唬一下中丸，没想到镜头一弹出来，就是一片小麦色的肱二头肌。  
“喂！有肌肉了不起啊！镜头照错地方了！”  
画面果然开始移动，很快上镜头的变成了趴着的上田的俊脸。他眯着眼睛，声音慵懒而挑衅。  
“老子听说有人要找我家鼻鼻的麻烦，来看看是那只不怕死的妖Jin……嗯，鼻鼻，就是那里，嗯……”  
“好恶心啊你们！我要举报你们直播活春宫！严重毒害未成年人身心健康！”  
“是哦。”  
上田冷笑。  
“你终于发现自己算错IQ了？学渣尼西！来，让我们家早大的解bra大手来鄙视一下你……”  
说着镜头一通乱晃，赤西就看到上田油光光的背，还有被无限风光遮住的中丸的半个脸。  
“Ta chan！你这样走光了！快把手机拿开！”  
中丸一阵嚷嚷，然后镜头又是一阵乱晃，变回了上田的大头照。  
“哼哼。气死仁总！”  
现充终有报，天道好轮回。不信抬头看，狗粮噎过谁。  
“上田你大概还不知道吧，live上好多饭跟我反映，说你家鼻鼻的解bra速度比我快……”  
那头马上传来中丸的辩解：  
“我我我只是手比较巧……”  
在赤西听来，这个解释的无力程度，简直就跟“我只是经常锻炼身体”有得一拼。  
“我家鼻鼻可是心灵手巧的居家好……嗷！”  
被上田划破天际的惨叫惊到，龟梨也进屋来了。  
“干嘛呢你们在……哇！Uebo你没穿衣服！”  
跟龟梨的尖叫同时响起的还有上田的咆哮：  
“鼻！你按那里之前通知一声会死啊！”  
赤西这边镜头也跟着一通晃，上田那边看到的就是龟梨的小短爪，捂在脸上还不安分地张开两条缝方便偷看。  
“行啦小和。”  
赤西一手搂过龟梨，一手45°角举高手机，在龟梨脸上极其响亮地吧唧了一口。  
“要死了！”  
龟梨的脸涨得跟只熟透的虾似的，拼命往赤西怀里躲。  
“诶诶小和你躲啥？我们家小和这么好看！”  
“嗯嗯，这点我承认。”  
上田在那边跟着点头。  
“明明Uebo的皮肤比较好。唔！”  
居然在众目睽睽之下捏人家屁股，还要不要脸了！  
然而赤西却是一副义正辞严。  
“小和！这种时候怎么可以长他人志气灭自己威风？老丸头可是假装赞扬过你的绝世厨艺的家伙耶！你还是不是我老婆……嗷！”  
龟梨这会儿倒是抬起头来了，毫不犹豫地在赤西大腿上拧了一下。  
“赤西仁，最后一句再说一遍？”  
就算是受，也是顶天立地有尊严的！  
“老公！总攻！必须的！”  
“哼，这还差不多。”  
“啧啧啧。”  
上田缩小聊天窗口，噼里啪啦甩过来一堆“去死”表情。  
“闭麦吧鼻鼻，咱们。我要起来练习扯bra了！”  
“哼！Uebo你再练也比不过我的！放弃吧！”  
龟梨简直不想理赤西这种幼稚鬼，扭过头，发现两个小宝贝正站在门外，一人头上顶着一顶刚刚做好的小皇冠，姐弟俩皆是一脸嫌弃。  
“宝贝，这个动作满分哦！”  
龟梨说着，默契地朝两个孩子比手势——  
“1——2——”  
白眼 ┑(￣Д ￣)┍


	23. 118特别篇：20周年香艳专场（上）

“妈妈呀！！！！！怎么会有人觉得赤西君整天摆着一张臭脸？？？？？？哪有什么架子？？？？？？超温柔超好看的！！！！！！”  
赤西坐在房间里，刷到迷妹在推特上发花痴，不由得扯了扯嘴角。  
追星这么单纯，看到偶像的时候就花痴，看不到偶像的时候就支持……  
想想自己追龟梨，那叫一个费心费力，直到现在依然不能掉以轻心。  
“就一张签名而已，也太容易满足了吧！”  
刚刚在酒店大堂开房的时候，大概是因为没有戴墨镜，一下子就被前台的小姐姐认出来了。  
“你好，我是预约了……”  
“赤西君！套间已经为您准备好了。这是您的房卡。”  
“诶？”  
赤西愣了一下。  
“我记得我订的是标……”  
“标准的套间！没有错的！”  
前台的小姐姐打出一张账单递给赤西，瞬间恢复工作状态。  
“这是您的订单，请在下面这里签名。今天的日期是……平成30年11月8日……”  
赤西“嗯”了一声，拿过放在前台的圆珠笔正准备签名……  
“哼。”  
现在酒店前台都这么贴心了吗？给客户签单的时候，还在下面垫一张硬纸片，纸片上还印着他们家小和的帅照……  
“你是认真的吗？”  
赤西抬头，看了看一脸殷切的前台小姐姐。随后，他嘴角一挑，将那张shop照翻过来，在背面的空白角落里，签上了自己的名字。  
“太谢谢了！”  
前台小姐姐如获珍宝一般地收回账单（和shop照），收起花痴得几乎当场泪流满面的满足表情，再度公事公办地朝赤西欠身行礼。  
“请客人尽情享受您的在店时光。”  
赤西顺口“嗯”了一声，拿着房卡上楼去了，脑子里却一直想着：  
“嗯……刚刚的签名，好像不够帅气……得再想一个更酷一点的才行。”  
龟梨拿着房卡嘀开房门的时候，原本还准备声讨一下赤西乱花钱订套间，结果进到房间里一看——  
“呼……”  
吧台上一手枕着红酒瓶，一手举着笔，睡得口水都快滴到纸上的家伙，不是他们家号称IQ147的大智若仁是谁？  
龟梨露出一个无奈又宠溺的笑容，把包放到沙发上，走过来吧台这边。  
“嗯……嗯！小和，你来了……”  
“累了怎么不去床上睡？还抱着个酒……噗，没开的酒瓶你抱着干嘛？”  
“嗯？嗯……”  
赤西显然刚睡醒，脑子还有点晕晕的。他愣了一会儿，才呆呆地反应过来。  
“哦，哦。天冷了嘛，给小和你温一温，这样喝的时候没那么凉。”  
“バ——カ——”  
龟梨凑过去，握住赤西的下巴，在他的嘴角亲了一下。赤西立刻睡意全无，精神抖擞地扭过身子，将龟梨拉到自己跟前，两只手环住他的腰，叼住已经分别了好几个小时的红唇，吻深深舔萌萌。  
“嗯……唔……”  
龟梨的背抵在吧台上，那只空出来的爪子在吧台上摸来摸去，摸了半天都是摊在吧台上的纸。  
“干什么呢小和，不专心要罚的哦！”  
“嗯……酒，酒……唔！”  
屁股被用力掐了一下，龟梨发出一声痛呼，也回以颜色地在赤西的唇上咬了一下。  
“一天到晚就想着酒……”  
“你都带过来了嘛！唔……”  
“我可以原封不动带回去的。”  
龟梨推开赤西，回头看刚刚自己摸到的纸。  
“这都什么呀，龙飞凤舞的……签名？”  
“嗯。”  
赤西诚实地点头。  
“得想一个更帅的签名才行。”  
“嗯……”  
龟梨拿起那些纸，一张接着一张地看。  
“的确。你看你在联络簿上签的那狗爬字……”  
龟梨说着，还极其入戏地以手掩面，摇头叹息。  
“我去开家长会，都不好意思承认Theia有个帅老爸。”  
哼 ╯^╰  
赤西愤愤不平地从后面一把握住龟梨的细腰。  
“哎！”  
“要说写字好不好看，小和你貌似没什么资格说我吧？”  
“是么？”  
龟梨被赤西压着，两只手肘曲起撑在吧台上。赤西三两下扒掉外裤，团成一团递到龟梨跟前。  
“干……嘛？嗯……”  
“垫着，等会儿又说手痛。”  
“噗——”  
想说这家伙贴心吧，这方式又未免恶心了点。龟梨只好借着撑吧台的姿势以手扶额，无奈摇头。  
怪谁呢，当年被晨勃和眼屎糊了智商，结果叫人吃干抹净还打包回家的，可不就是他自己么 ⊂[┐'_'┌]⊃  
“唔……”  
龟梨将半边身子扭过来，歪着头跟赤西接吻。  
“扭得跟麻花似的，也不嫌难受……”  
“呼呼。”  
龟梨一边吮着赤西的唇一边笑，连带着赤西都能感觉到嘴唇上抖动的气流。  
“唔……”  
龟梨将身子整个转过来，在赤西唇上轻点一下，又探出舌尖，在他低下来的鼻尖上舔了一下。  
“还好啦，欲求不满比较难受。唔……”  
龟梨一会儿低头同赤西接吻，一会儿又仰头躲他的啃咬。人虽然被赤西抱到了吧台上，但屁股扭来扭去的，很快，自己的外裤和赤西刚刚递过来的裤子就都被蹭到地上去了。  
“唔……洗澡，再吸……唔……”  
“听你的，今天都听你的。”  
“哼。”  
龟梨一只手勾住赤西的脖子，两条腿圈紧他的腰，扒在他身上，由着男人抱自己去浴室。  
“嘿咻，小和你好像又重了……我去！”  
看到龟梨用着近乎当年抱着刚出生的小Theia时的轻柔动作，爱抚着怀里的那支红酒，赤西又好气又好笑，恨不得当场把龟梨一个投球丢进浴缸。  
“干嘛？”  
发现赤西目光不善，龟梨斜了他一眼。赤西秒怂，认命地把人放到马桶盖上，开始收拾浴缸。  
“バ——カ——”  
龟梨抬脚，在赤西屁股上踢了一下。  
“这么多年了，还是什么情绪都写脸上呢！”  
“你老公我这叫率真！”  
“嗯……我姑且承认，你帅———这是真的。”  
龟梨抱着酒瓶站起来，从后面搂住赤西的腰。  
“干嘛？洗浴缸呢，正。”  
“懂嗒。”  
龟梨把脸倚在赤西背上，像只小猫一般在上面蹭了蹭。  
“ね～酒都带来了，不喝点助兴，多浪费啊！”  
龟梨说着，还把手绕到前面，隔着内裤帮那早已蓄势待发的大仁瘙痒。  
“好嘛，仁。今晚给你生猴子……”  
“生什么？”  
“猴子啊——哇啊啊啊啊啊——”  
突然被喷了一脸水，龟梨被呛得直咳嗽，闭着眼睛对着赤西就是一通乱挠。  
“咳咳……你找死！呀啊啊啊啊啊——”  
龟梨一手抓住赤西的肩膀，一手抄起放在一旁的酒瓶，挂着一头水珠，跨进浴缸就要和男人决战。  
“小心滑……”  
赤西赶紧伸手去扶龟梨，结果被龟梨一个反手夺了花洒，照着脸就是一阵猛喷！  
“噗——咳咳，噗——”  
“哼哼，让你欺负了20年，看小爷我不报，唔……”  
眼睛都睁不开了还能准确地咬到自己嘴上——赤西仁，你对这张脸是有多熟？  
“唔……唔……”  
花洒脱了手，“咚”的砸在了浴缸壁上，水“哗哗”的到处乱喷，但是两人都没去管。龟梨空出的那只手勾住了赤西的脖子，仰着脖子去够赤西的唇。  
“唔……”  
“都这种时候了你还没忘记拿着酒，我对小和你也是服服的。”  
龟梨邪魅一笑，带着赤西的手扶到腰上。  
“那你扶扶我？”


	24. 高尔夫，勾我夫

赤西想要完成的第二件大事，大概就是成为高尔夫达人了。  
“上一次打，都是多少年前的事情了？”  
看赤西在那里翻着眼睛，一本正经地掐指算数，龟梨无奈地摇头，帮着把球放到指定位置。  
“你回忆一下哪年拍的《Anego》不就完了？”  
“对哦！”  
赤西一拍手，随即嘿嘿一笑。  
“小和你怎么记得那么清楚？”  
“走开啦！”  
龟梨微红着脸推开凑过来讨亲亲的赤西。  
“我纯粹是为了看凉子姐姐！”  
“嗯嗯。我懂。”  
你要是大大方方承认说是为了看赤西哥哥，那你就不是龟梨和也了。  
“好啦，还练不练球了？”  
龟梨抬脚，在赤西屁股上踹了一脚。  
“站好。”  
“是！老婆！”  
“叫‘教练’！现在是练习时间！”  
“Yes sir！”  
龟梨板起脸，像模像样地指导起赤西的动作。  
“手肘伸直，看到髋关节这条线没？要尽量收到这条线以内，这样才能跟目标保持垂直。嗯……不错。”  
“嘿嘿。”  
赤西仿佛小学生一般，得了表扬的小红花就眉开眼笑。  
“专心一点。”  
“Yes sir！”  
“手臂和球杆一起，沿着目标线往后带。注意，身体和肩膀不要动，动手臂。对……”  
看龟梨教得有模有样，颇把自己当成了真的教练，赤西也不得不收敛一些。  
“双手带到右大腿前方的位置，杆头要处于胸部前方，双臂之间。嗯，不错……”  
怎么办，全神贯注好难哦！  
为了检查赤西的动作是否标准，龟梨踱着小步，慢慢地绕着赤西走圈。然而在赤西看来，他家英俊可口的小和就像那蘸了糖浆的勤劳小蜜蜂一般，一边跳着圆圈舞一边散发荷尔蒙。  
“专心。别看我，看球。”  
教练！你在跟前晃来晃去，我还看个球啊？  
“以脊椎为中心，旋转左肩，到下巴下方的位置。不错……上臂与身体的夹角不变，左手自然伸直，往右上方推出去，推到双臂跟肩膀差不多高的位置。对对，就是这样……然后曲腕，球杆定位，摆一个大幅度的上杆动作。注意左肩，左肩要转到正对右脚内侧的位置，这样才说明你的上体转动到位了。”  
“嘿——咻——”  
赤西按照龟梨教的方法挥了一杆，兴冲冲地向爱人求表扬。  
“怎么样怎么样？”  
“嗯……”  
龟梨扁着嘴，摸了摸下巴。  
“你再做一次？稍微慢一点。”  
赤西于是又来了一个慢动作版的耍帅。  
“是不是觉得老公动作有点帅呆了，所以要慢镜头细品啊？”  
“少来。”  
龟梨翻了一个鄙视的白眼。  
“我只是觉得你的动作看起来有点奇怪，但又说不出来是哪里奇怪。嗯……”  
接过赤西手里的球棍，龟梨跟着做了一遍刚刚教的动作。  
“没有问题啊，应该是一样的呀，跟我的动作。”  
所以到底奇怪在哪里呢？  
“Emmm……”  
看龟梨愁眉苦脸的在那里绞尽脑汁，赤西走过来，搂了搂他的肩膀。  
“看你眉头皱的。练个球而已。”  
“那不是这么说！”  
龟梨义正辞严地推开赤西。  
“要练就好好练。动作不标准的话，一是打不好，二来还有可能受伤。”  
“是~~~~~~”  
龟梨教练果然像模像样的呢！赤西在心里微笑。认认真真的龟梨，简直迷死人了！  
龟梨斜着眼睛看赤西。  
“干嘛，笑得这么恶心？”  
“哪里恶心了！”  
赤西腆着脸凑上去。  
“你把我的动作录下来不就得了？”  
“对哦！”  
龟梨一锤手，随即伸长胳膊，在赤西头顶摸了摸。  
“我证明，你的IQ数据是真实的。”  
“哼！你竟然连你老公都不信！”  
“呵。”  
每次叫你放过人家，不要再弄了，不要再变大了，你这厮哪次听过领导指挥？  
龟梨冷笑，一脚踹在赤西屁股上。  
“快点快点，再挥一次杆，我录下来看看。”  
说着就去掏手机。  
“好好挥啊，不许偷懒。”  
“是。”  
赤西挺直腰杆，朝龟梨敬了个礼，然后一缩腰，成功躲开了爱人的连环踢。  
“真是的，一天到晚没个正形。”  
龟梨笑得无奈，脸上却写满宠溺和幸福。他站到赤西身后大约三步远的地方，举着手机给男人录像。  
“嗯……背影果然，有点帅呆了。就是……”  
瞪大眼睛盯着屏幕又看了一遍，龟梨终于发现问题在哪里了——  
“那个……为什么你这高尔夫，打得这么有棒球的味道？”  
赤西抓着球杆，无辜地摊手。  
“教练是从棒球队过来的，没办法。┓( ´∀` )┏ ”  
这次，龟梨都懒得踹他屁股了。直接收好手机，转身走人。  
“诶！小和你去哪里？”  
“去教你女儿。我觉得她打得比你好咯！”  
“喂！没得这样的！明明人家先……”  
“哦对了。”  
关门之前，龟梨特意补充了一句：  
“今晚你跟儿子睡！他想你了。就酱！”  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……”


	25. 11月淳圣庆生专场：不要想太多

田中进家门前，习惯性地在掏钥匙前，先在嘴里叼上一根烟。  
“呼……”  
门只锁了一道——这是家里有人的信号。  
“ただいま——”  
叼着烟并不会口齿不清，懒懒地把尾音拖长，是因为知道此刻待在家里的那个人，不需要自己撑起十二分精神去微笑应对。  
“小圣，你回来啦！”  
田口从书房探出头，笑眯眯地看着站在窄小的客厅里的人。  
“嗯。”  
把外套挂在机车把手上，田中觉得上头的光线突然有些暗。他抬起头，叼在自己嘴里的烟已经跑田口嘴里去了。  
“喂！唔……”  
即便是熟悉的烟味，从别人那里渡过来的感觉，总归有些微妙。  
“嗯……”  
放开被自己吮得更红的唇，田口笑得十足一只偷腥得逞的狐狸。  
“お帰り。”  
“嗯。”  
田中抢回自己的烟，叼进嘴里，转身去开冰箱。  
“你怎么今天有空过来？”  
“想你就过来了呗！”  
“咦……”  
田中肉麻地搓了搓手臂，拿出两盒牛肉。  
“又不吃青菜吗？”  
“嗯？”  
田中用脚踢上冰箱门，眯起的眼睛透露出一丝危险。  
“你是我老妈派来的侦查兵吗？”  
田口嘴角轻扬，大手一勾，就把比自己矮了快一个脑袋的田中勾怀里了。  
“放手！蠢介！老子是真男人！唔……”  
就知道这只小野猫一言不合要炸毛，田口狠狠地堵住他的嘴，换自己片刻清静。  
“唔……唔……”  
“小圣，你身上，自己看过的没看过的地方，我都阅兵无数次了。是不是真男人，我难道还不清楚吗？”  
“清，清个屁啊你……”  
虽然田中的空手道早已达到黑带水平，可是面对身高占优的田口，尤其当他在镜头之外B型模式全开的时候，还真不一定是他的对手。  
当然，用田中自己的话来说，老子那是舍不得，手下留情了。  
“妈的！放老子下来！”  
“马上！”  
把田中跟麻袋似的扛到机车跟前，田口抽掉刚刚放上去的外套，转身往旁边的短沙发上一丢，随即把田中放到车上，自己也跟着跨了上去。  
“死变态……不要在这里……”  
“在这里干嘛？嗯？”  
田口从后面抱住田中的腰，还贴心地帮他把身子扶正。  
“呐，小圣，每次搭你的机车，我都在想，找机会一定要把你按在机车上，这样这样，再那样那样……”  
“痴汉……唔……啊……不要咬……明天上台……唔……”  
“我知道的哦！”  
顺着田中骨节分明的脊柱一路吻下来，田口拽开田中的裤头，在腰际线下放肆地吮了一口，又在被自己咬红的地方舔了舔，才“啪”地松开抓在手上的裤头。  
“唔！”  
“总是要找地方标记一下的嘛！小圣你总不至于连裤子都要脱吧？”  
“老子正有此意……喂！”  
一下子被按倒在座椅上，田中本能地抓紧两边的把手。  
“我艹！真的要在这里……”  
“射手座向来都是行动派。”  
“唔……”  
大家都是下半身主义，要说自己被撩了那么久，还一点反应都没有，可太对不起自家兄弟了。  
“混蛋！滚过来！”  
田中扭过头，田口会意地凑过来，同他接了一个几近窒息的吻。  
“唔……不要搞到车上……唔……”  
“遵命，吾皇陛下。”  
田中其实一直不太愿意正视自己跟田口的关系。的确，还是Jr的时候，他就对田口有些好感，后来推起TT官配，两人也因此有了更多于公于私的接触。  
“啊……”  
机车play的难度果然更大，即便是从后面进入，因为车身构造的关系，田中不得不将自己的胸膛贴紧坐垫，屁股比在床上的时候撅得更高。  
“怎样，小圣？顶得到吗？”  
“少废话……嗯，啊……”  
中丸跟自己是好兄弟，龟梨跟自己是好闺蜜，上田和赤西是自己的好酒友，可他算什么？炮友plus的共事伙伴吗？  
“顶没顶到嘛？”  
“唔……啊……唔……”  
“小圣，要回答我的问题哦！”  
“回答个屁，啊！慢，慢点，唔……”  
是不是全世界AB型的家伙都这么讨厌？顶着A型的脸惹得女友粉尖叫掀顶，身下的动作又狂野得B型模式全开，恨不得连自己最后一滴都要榨干。  
“哦？难道小圣要让屁屁回答我的问题吗？我来听听？”  
说着大掌照着田中翘挺的臀瓣就是“啪”的一巴掌！  
“啊！”  
连自己都能清晰地感觉到后穴猛地一缩，田中要不是现在两只手都抠紧了车把松不开，大概要捂脸了。  
“哦……小圣……”  
“闭嘴！唔……专，唔，心干活！唔……”  
田口俯下身子，贴紧田中的背，用脸在他的左肩上蹭了又蹭。  
“不干活，干你。”  
说着瞄准田中体内的那一处销魂所，发起碾压式的进攻。  
“唔……啊……艹……啊……”  
“顶到没有？操到没有？”  
“嗯，啊，到，到了，啊……艹，操死了，啊——”  
都说被插射其实伤身，可是那种濒临死境的灭顶快感，却常常让田中沉溺沦陷无法自拔……  
大概自己，真的就是一个想死又怕死的懦夫吧？  
“呼……”  
从蒸气腾腾的浴室出来，田中在墙上靠了一会儿，背过手去捶捶腰，一屁股坐到沙发上。  
“啊……”  
“小圣你洗好啦？”  
田口打扫好战场，走到沙发旁。  
“小圣你要不要靠我身上？”  
“别了，我这样腰还没那么难受。”  
“哦。那我来咯！”  
田口说着，倒头往沙发上一躺，自动自觉地枕到田中的大腿上。  
“天啊！你又洗很热的水了吧？看你脸红扑扑的……”  
田中一个反手钳住田口不安分的爪子。  
“你脸长胸口上的？”  
田口“嘿嘿”一笑，从田中松垮垮的篮球背心里抽回被抓包的咸猪手。  
“谁让小圣你穿这么宽松？”  
田中翻了个白眼，懒得回答他。他用手把田口的脑袋撇朝沙发跟前的小茶几。  
“去，帮老子再抽支烟过来。”  
“小圣你一天要抽几包啊？唔哟！”  
田中毫不客气地在他嘴上拍了一下。  
“管你女朋友还不够？老子的事你也敢管？”  
“就是小圣的事才想管啊！还想堂堂正正的管呢！”  
房间里一下子安静了下来。田口仰躺在田中腿上，朝上方的人眨了眨眼睛。田中脸上没什么表情，修长的手指慢慢地插进田口的发间，力度恰好地替他轻轻按揉头皮。  
大概两个人之间，最多也就这样了吧！  
人啊，可不能带着罪恶感还那么贪心了！  
“呲……呲……”  
手机的震动打破了流动的沉默。  
“唔……差点都要睡着了。”  
田口笑笑，一边揉了揉眼睛，一边伸长手到茶几上摸手机。  
“小圣你的业务可真繁忙。”  
“不像你，田总。我可是穷摇。”  
田口一踢腿，从沙发上坐起来。他侧身，在田中鼻梁上轻轻刮了一下——  
“滚！”  
田中想也不想就一肘子怼了过去。  
“嗷——”  
“老子虽然比你矮，但总归比你大好不好！”  
“是……”  
田口捂着被撞痛的手，龇牙咧嘴地抽气。  
“小圣你力气是……真大……”  
田中无视眼前这只养不起狗的大型犬，埋头噼里啪啦地回短信。小樱从屋里出来，慢悠悠地晃到沙发这边。  
“睡醒了？乖乖……”  
小樱摇了摇尾巴，抬头看瘫在沙发上的两人。田口微微侧身，伸长手把小樱抱起来。  
“乖女，粑粑刚刚是不是吵到你了？”  
“纠正一下。小樱是我女儿。”  
田中“咣当”一声把手机丢回茶几上，侧脸趴到被田口举起的小樱背上，轻轻在上面蹭了蹭。从田口的角度看过去，正好是一人一狗两张脸四只眼睛，都在看向自己。  
有人说，真正相爱的两个人，不是彼此对视，而是目光所及，方向一致。  
他们之间，大概从来都不曾相爱。可是这种说不清道不明的关系，却没来由的让人感到轻松。  
“你笑什么？”  
田中见田口忽然笑了，莫名其妙。  
田口笑着摇了摇头。  
“没。就是饿了。”  
“腰酸背痛，懒得做。”  
“我错了。”  
田口把小樱抱在怀里，坐起身子。  
“乖女，出去吃牛扒好不好？”  
“好！很好！非常好！”  
一听说有肉吃，田中立马精神百倍，一跃而起。  
“小圣你腰不酸了吗？”  
“酸啊，所以要吃肉补回来。”  
“那……牛鞭要不要也来一点？哎哟！”  
当然，田中的巴西回旋踢由于场地和体力的限制，威力还是减弱了不少。田口赶紧一缩腰，直接躲到机车那边去了。  
“踹伤司机可是要判刑的哦！”  
接过田口丢过来的机车帽和外套，田中穿好外套，把小樱塞到胸前，拉上拉链，在她露出的脑袋上亲了亲。  
“你有本事判我无期啊？”  
田口笑笑不说话，待田中跨上后座，才用大手包住他的拳头，在他的指关节上，轻轻用小拇指刮了刮。  
“走啦！老子都快饿死了！”  
“遵命！我的野猫陛下！”  
就这样糊里糊涂继续下去吧。  
挺好的。


	26. 118特别篇：20周年香艳专场（下）

很多时候，连接吻的都不需要，只要一个暧昧的眼神，或是一个挑逗的动作，就能燎烧一整片欲望之原。  
“小和……”  
“唔？唔……唔！”  
精神抖擞的下身被大手握住，龟梨发出一声享受的呻吟，额头靠在赤西肩上，也握住了赤西的大家伙。  
“来，打个招呼。”  
赤西握住龟梨的欲望，朝自己的方向点了点。  
“神，啊……”  
“唔，小和，对，啊，你也来打个招呼？哦……”  
两个人握着彼此的欲望，一会儿各自撸一撸，一会儿又亲昵地碰一碰，直把两根本来就精神百倍的欲望磨成了烧火棍，直挺挺地顶在了肚皮上。  
“啊……仁……别，别弄了……”  
结果还是龟梨率先败下阵来。他转过身，撅起屁股，抓着赤西的烧火棍就要往自己的小穴捅。  
“等，等一下。”  
虽然赤西此时也是箭在弦上，但他还是耐着性子，搂着龟梨的腰认真确认：  
“确定不要？套套和润滑？还有，把那瓶酒给我放下。不然我就用那玩意插你！”  
“你，嗯，你舍得？嗯……快点啦……”  
龟梨说着，把屁股又撅得更高了些，主动去凑赤西那根烧火棍上的大蘑菇。  
“我抱酒，你抱我，啊……里面滑不滑，进来feel一下……嗯……啊——”  
“妈的！老子迟早要死你身上！”  
“唔……哈啊——”  
赤西的欲望刚刚顶进去一些，龟梨的小穴就急不可耐地一张一阖，试着把那即将害自己欲仙欲死的大家伙再往深里吞一些。  
“呼，小和……唔……”  
没有了平常的橡胶碍事，突起的虬龙被潮热的内壁紧紧咬住。赤西扶着龟梨的腰，爽得头皮一阵又一阵发麻。  
“小和……”  
他弯下腰，去亲吻龟梨的脊背。  
“啊……别，啊，顶到了啊……”  
怀里的人被快感折磨得颤抖不已，没有被赤西抓住的那只手握着酒瓶乱挥，勾住旁边的浴帘就要拽。  
赤西赶紧把那瓶酒抓住了——开玩笑，家里的窗帘才扯坏了一幅，这要是弄坏了酒店的东西，那可有得赔了。  
最关键的是，自己反正在霉体那里已经没什么更糟的名声了，但龟梨可是五好青年时代楷模啊，怎么能因为这种事情让那些坏人得逞？！  
“嗯……啊……酒，小心，啊……”  
因为姿势的关系，两条手臂都被赤西反制住了，身体成了一只反弓的虾。赤西的每一次顶入都正中红心，龟梨感觉自己被顶得快要站不住了，两条腿抖得一塌糊涂。  
“啊……仁，仁，啊……放，放过我，啊……”  
“你放开酒我就放过你。”  
终于，小穴的欲望还是战胜了肚子的欲望，龟梨手一松，赤西赶紧接住那瓶酒，放到浴缸外边去了。  
“啊，哈啊……你，你明明说要放……啊……”  
“开玩笑。”  
赤西放开龟梨的手，改扶住他的腰。  
“真想放过你，当初就不会追你了。”  
情话说得虽狠，但赤西还是决定让龟梨缓一缓。退出来的时候，在一片哗哗的水声中，一声エロ的“啵”依然清晰可闻。  
“啊……”  
“这么舍不得我啊，小和？”  
“屁……我不过是舍不得那根棍子。嗯，别走……”  
“换个姿势。”  
情侣套间的浴缸毕竟是要考虑到情趣设计的，贝壳型的浴缸，有足够宽的边缘让人坐在上面。赤西把龟梨的身子转过来，顺手扯了挂在一旁的浴巾铺在浴缸边上，让龟梨坐在上面。龟梨主动将两条腿折起抱在胸前，方便赤西从正面再一次插进来。  
“嗯啊……来了……啊……”  
“哼，老公我这么卖力地满足你。你居然只想着要这根东西？”  
“バカ。”  
龟梨松开抱住腿的两只手，改圈住赤西的脖颈。他凑到男人跟前，在他的脸上落下细碎的亲吻。  
“这玩意儿长谁身上，什么时候该讨好谁，我还是心里清楚的。”  
“小和你就欺负我虚报智商吧！哼！”  
说着用力向上一个挺身——  
“啊——再来啊，啊——”  
两人中间还架着腿实在太碍事，龟梨被顶得意乱情迷，一条腿已经挂到了赤西腰上，脚背有一下没一下地拍打男人的屁股，像是在催他再快再猛一些。而另一条腿，则被赤西直接抄到了肩膀上。  
“啊……来，来啊……啊……”  
“来了，小和。”  
赤西抄着龟梨的腿，腰上用力，直接站了起来。  
“啊……”  
护着龟梨的后脑勺不让他撞到，赤西将龟梨的身子往自己跟前又拽了一些，把他整个压倒在浴缸边上，绷直两条长腿，一下接着一下地往龟梨身体里打桩。  
“啊……啊……好大……啊……”  
“喜欢吗？还要不要再大一点？”  
“啊……啊……太，太快，啊，太大了，啊……”  
“那我缩小一点？慢一点？”  
“你，你敢，啊！不要碰那里，啊啊啊——”  
前端早已泛滥成灾，赤西只稍微碰了一下，龟梨就再也忍不住，尖叫着射了出来——  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
几乎同时，赤西也被龟梨高潮的小穴夹得精关失守——他本想抽出来射到外面，谁知刚刚进攻的姿势太销魂，导致整个人重心不稳，“咚”的一声跪在了浴缸里。  
“嗷！”  
可怜龟梨还在回味着高潮的余韵，被赤西这么一拽，也从浴缸边滑了下来，一下子坐到了赤西身上！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”


	27. 我等你到35岁

从家出来的时候，已经快1点钟了。东京的夜风，已经有了不少凉意，赤西两手插在兜里，穿过巷子跨过马路，走进了停车场。  
原本就没有喝很多，敲开车窗的时候，风已经把酒吹得差不多醒了。  
“嘟嘟。”  
车窗慢慢地摇了下来，露出龟梨英俊的脸。他没有急着给男人开门，而是从窗户里探出头，伸长脖子，凑到赤西脸上闻了闻。  
“还行，味道不重。”  
“小家伙。”  
赤西宠溺地在龟梨的鼻梁上刮了一下。  
“快进去，冷了。”  
说完把龟梨的脑袋推回车里，自己则缩着脖子，小跑到另外一边上车。  
“呼……”  
上了车，赤西并没忙着系安全带，而是凑到龟梨跟前，在他的耳廓上吻了一下。  
“噗噗，哪有人亲那里的？”  
“这不是怕你嫌我酒味臭嘛……”  
赤西笑着在龟梨头上揉了一把。  
“再说，小和你身上哪里我还没看过，没亲过呀？耳廓怎，嗯……”  
废话怎么那么多？还能不能愉快地接吻了？  
“嗯……唔……”  
绵长的一吻结束，龟梨居然还用那顽皮的舌尖，在赤西的齿壁上细细舔了一圈，才眯着眼睛将男人推开。  
“唔……好像我也有点醉了，怎么办……”  
“怎么办？”  
赤西侧身，两只爪子各抓住龟梨的一边腮帮子，微微用力往外扯。  
“啊呜……脸脸不给掐……呜呜……”  
好在赤西只象征性地捏了两下就放手了。龟梨嘟着嘴，拼命揉自己可怜的腮帮子。  
赤西在他的头上又狠狠地揉了一把。  
“你说我能怎么办？难不成在这里把你办了？”  
“切。”  
龟梨白了赤西一眼，显然对他的回答充满鄙视。  
“讲得好像你没在停车场做过一样，嗯……”  
被赤西捏着下巴吻得意乱情迷，以至于好不容易呼吸到新鲜空气的时候，龟梨居然愣住了，连着眨了好几下水汪汪的大眼睛。  
“小和……”  
赤西又在龟梨脸上轻轻捏了一下。  
“你怎么这么可爱……”  
“什么？”  
“累了吧！”  
赤西的大拇指腹，轻轻摩挲龟梨眼底的暗色。  
“不是叫你跟孩子们先睡的嘛！我打个的就回去了。”  
“你这是嫌弃我了？”  
龟梨傲娇的小脸一扬，赤西捧着亲都来不及，哪敢动嫌弃的心思。  
“我是心疼你。”  
赤西又摸了摸龟梨的眼袋。  
“开con辛苦了。这次也是一如既往的精彩呢！”  
“谢谢。”  
龟梨在赤西脸上回了一吻。  
“只可惜……”  
“小家伙们看得可开心了！那么多个カカ同时出现，都快爱不过来了！”  
“噗噗……”  
光是想象自家两个小宝贝在监控室里看到自己的脸同时出现在9个屏幕上，那种一脸懵逼的茫然又可爱的小表情，龟梨就忍不住笑出声来。  
“fufufufufufu……”  
“看你笑的那样。”  
赤西的食指关节在龟梨侧脸上轻轻刮了一下。  
“你都知道的啦，两个小家伙有多迷你。Going也好，ダメ旅也是，一期都没有落下过。至于con，那是没办法，不过DVD和CD我们都有认真排队买的哦！”  
“是。谢谢你们，一直以来对KAT-TUN的支持！”  
“爱是支持——这可是小和你说的。”  
两人相视一笑，又凑到一起，柔柔地接了个吻。  
“バカ。”  
“嗯？”  
龟梨看了看赤西，笑着摇了摇头，又在他的嘴角亲了一下。  
“没事了。”  
“肯定有事。快说！”  
“啊哈哈哈你不要挠我痒痒。”  
龟梨一边笑一边躲，两只爪子像小猫似的拼命往赤西身上薅。  
“走开！走开啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“看你往哪里躲，说不说？说不说？”  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈别挠了，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
终于，龟梨还是败下阵来，一头扎进赤西怀里求抱抱。  
“坏仁……”  
“干嘛？”  
赤西吻了吻龟梨的发顶。龟梨抬起头，在赤西的下巴上啃了一下。  
“等你也到35岁了，再告诉你好了。”  
“嗯……”  
赤西思考片刻，点了点头。  
“好吧！反正很快就到了。”  
“哦？”  
这个回答倒是让龟梨有些意外。  
“你怎么突然这么佛了？我记得你中学那会儿，还因为圣诞老人没有按时给你送礼物……唔唔……”  
这张一不看着就乱说话的嘴哟，该亲！  
“唔……嗯……”  
龟梨被赤西吻得整个人都压到了座椅上。他一只手抵在赤西胸前，另一只手则勾住了赤西的脖子。  
“唔……哈……嗯……”  
“小和……”  
淡淡的酒气在呼吸间流转，两个人前额相抵，唇分开片刻，又吻到一起，或浅啄，或深吮。  
“给别人过个生日，你倒多愁善感了。”  
龟梨拨着赤西的刘海，用指缝夹着，一下一下轻轻捋他额前的发。  
赤西低下头，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭龟梨的鼻尖。  
“我干嘛要多愁？神神把你送给我，还附赠两个小可爱，我感谢他还来不，嗷！”  
“什么叫附赠，啊？”  
“Sorry sorry！”  
赤西赶紧“噗噗”往自己嘴上拍了两下。龟梨被他的蠢样逗乐了，拽下男人的衣领，吻住他的唇。  
“唔……”  
等我35岁……还有不到一年，很快了。  
以前总觉得一年很长，可是从20年前开始，一年真的不算什么。毕竟，我们还有好多个20年呢！  
“バカ。”  
龟梨搂住赤西埋在自己颈间的脑袋，轻轻拍了拍。  
“那你就再等等吧！”  
或许，不用等我说你就会发现，两个孩子其实最崇拜的还是你。  
パパ尼西。


	28. 万圣节感冒，仁总您可真会选日子

万圣节前一个星期，家里的两个小家伙兴冲冲地缠着龟梨，从百元店买了一堆南瓜鬼面回来，准备31号那天大闹一场。  
“カカ！カカ！你看我这个蝙蝠翅膀！有没有很帅？”  
“有哦有哦！超charming的！再加上吸血鬼的尖牙，カカ要主动让Theia吸干才行！”  
“fufufufufufu……”  
“呜……カカ，看不见……”  
脑袋上扣了一个大南瓜，小王子瞬间变得头重脚轻。他跌跌冲冲地走了几步，“咚”的一下子撞到了龟梨腿上。  
“嗯？”  
龟梨只觉腿上有东西拱了一下，低头，就见一个长着两条小短腿的大南瓜坐在了地上。  
“呜……”  
“哎哟，我的底迪。”  
龟梨说着就要蹲下身子去把儿子抱起来，然而赤西已经快他一步，朝儿子伸出了手。  
“底迪是勇敢的男子汉，能自己爬起来的。”  
“呜……”  
大南瓜看向龟梨。赤西把它扭朝自己，轻轻在顶上拍了拍。  
“カカ可是超级勇敢的男子汉哦！摔倒了受伤了都是自己咬牙爬起来的哦。”  
这种事情，就没有必要在孩子跟前说啦！  
龟梨有点不好意思，摸了摸女儿的头，不去看赤西。还在地上坐着的南瓜底迪看着姐姐，语带羡慕：  
“パパ！要カカ摸摸！”  
“来呀！抓住パパ的手！底迪要站起来变高高，カカ才能摸到你哦！”  
“呜……唔。”  
就见那南瓜在地上拱啊拱，两条小短腿好不容易将身子撑了起来。  
“唔！唔——”  
头重脚轻实在太难为这个才两岁的小宝贝了，眼看着小家伙晃啊晃的又要摔倒，赤西赶紧一把抓住儿子的手，将他的身子扶正。  
“底迪真棒！底迪自己站起来了！”  
“呜……”  
眼前忽然变得敞亮，是龟梨帮着儿子把头上的大南瓜取了下来。小男孩的脸闷得红通通的，粉嘟嘟的小嘴张着喘气，连带着胸口都在不断起伏。  
“底迪你太棒了！”  
龟梨跪下身子，抱住儿子，在他汗津津的额头上响亮地吧唧了一口。  
“嘿嘿。”  
小男孩扬起骄傲的小脸，在龟梨的前胸衣服上留下两行幸福的鼻涕。  
“噗！”  
回到房间关上门，赤西一头扑倒在床上，把脑袋闷在枕头里。  
“噗——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“笑屁啊！”  
龟梨直接飞起一脚，乌龟拖鞋正中赤西屁股。  
“哎哟！”  
“那可是你儿子耶！你个当老子的还笑！”  
“啧啧啧。”  
赤西止住笑声，抱着枕头翻了个身，歪着脑袋看龟梨。  
“我儿子怎么了？我儿子不也是你儿子啊？”  
说着还挑衅地伸长脚，用脚趾去夹龟梨的裤腿，把人往床这边勾。  
“小和。你的就是我的。”  
“你是有多懒？”  
龟梨嫌弃地躲开，一边脱上衣一边往浴室走。  
“没错，你的就是我的。可我的，还是我的。”  
龟梨两只手还套在衣服里，正准备用脚去带浴室门，赤西温暖的胸膛已经从后面压了上来。  
“唔！”  
“天冷了，光膀子小心感冒。”  
“你一年感冒的次数，家里三个人加起来都没你多，某仁好像没资格，唔……”  
闭嘴吧，夫人！  
赤西一只手轻轻捏住龟梨的后颈肉，一只手绕到前面，捏住龟梨的下巴同他接吻。  
“唔……”  
热乎乎的胸膛贴着后背，两颗心仿佛约好了一般，扑通扑通的同步擂动。赤西另一只手也绕到龟梨身前，拽掉他挂在手臂上的衣服。  
“唔……等，等一下，嗯……”  
龟梨被赤西半搂半抱地移动，不一会儿就来到了淋浴的小隔间。  
“干，嗯……干嘛……”  
“你儿子的鼻涕威力可猛了，老公帮你洗白白。”  
“噗！”  
龟梨刚准备笑，就又被赤西吻住了唇。  
“唔……”  
赤西一边亲着龟梨，两只手也没闲着，一只手去取头顶的花洒，另一只手则绕到龟梨身后，打开了热水的开关。  
“小心烫到。”  
不到两畳的淋浴间里，赤西一只手搂住龟梨的背，另一只手拿着花洒，朝隔间的玻璃上喷了一轮热水，才把人按到上面，继续缠绵的亲吻。  
“你，嗯……你洗就洗……嗯……亲，亲个没完，嗯……”  
龟梨一边回应赤西的亲吻一边抱怨，两条腿原地踏步，忙着把碍事的裤子往下踩。  
“小和你好意思说我？”  
任龟梨帮自己把裤子也扒掉，赤西确定水温合适，举起花洒——  
龟梨条件反射就是推开男人往后躲！  
“不许滋我！”  
“噗，噗噗。”  
赤西没想到龟梨居然会防自己滋水，差点没被自己的口水给呛到。  
“小和，你老公我有这么坏吗？”  
“切。”  
龟梨小心翼翼地把挡在脸跟前的手放下来。  
“你比坏还，喂！”  
废什么话，喷他！  
“赤西仁！”  
龟梨一个潜身来到赤西身后，一跃跳到他的背上，箍住男人的脖子就是一通胖揍。  
“哇哇哇！小和你真舍得打！”  
“你他妈都舍得真喷了！”  
一时间，两人仿佛回到了十多年前的热血青春，扭打着抱到了一起。赤西担心龟梨在狭小的空间里撞到，尽量不让他往玻璃上靠。  
“坏仁！揍你！”  
“哎哎哎！”  
不能再这么让老婆骑在头上欺负了！赤西琢磨着该用个怎样的帅气姿势，既能放倒龟梨又不会让他撞伤。就在这时，左肩突然传来一阵带刺的钝痛——  
“嗷！”  
龟梨竟然一口咬在了他的肩头！  
“小和！你——唔——”  
丢脸！太他妈丢脸了！  
被老婆在肩膀上留牙印就算了！居然还被老婆强吻！  
赤西仁，你的老脸还要……  
“嗯……”  
龟梨顺着赤西的背滑下来，转到跟前，一只手捏住男人的下巴亲吻他的唇，一只手握住两人的欲望顶端，用手掌轻轻揉搓。  
“哈啊……嗯……”  
“小和……哦……”  
仗着自己的手掌比较大手指比较长，赤西从下往上，将两人的欲望握到一起。  
“哈啊……”  
龟梨的手掌在顶上揉，赤西的手掌在下面撸，两人的手指时不时碰到一起，指尖亲昵地同对方打个招呼，腻腻歪歪地蹭一蹭，又分开来。  
“小和……”  
狭窄的空间内，潮热的水蒸气熏得两人脸颊通红。赤西眯着眼睛，抵着龟梨的前额，亲吻他鼻尖覆满的细密汗珠。  
“嗯……我在……”  
龟梨时不时抬头，亲吻赤西被蒸得红通通的嘴唇。  
两人手上的动作不约而同地加快。龟梨感觉自己快要站不住了，将额头抵在了赤西肩上。  
“哈啊……仁，我，哈啊……”  
“嗯，我也差不多……”  
赤西另一只手绕到龟梨身后，沾着热气的中指朝那处再熟悉不过的销魂地侵入。  
“啊……不，不要……啊……”  
龟梨惊叫，膝盖禁不住微微打颤。  
“你……啊……”  
他背过手去想要抓住赤西的手让他不要再弄，可摸到了那里，自己的手又好像瞬间叛变，成了带领敌军攻城略地的反贼。  
“啊……唔……别，别，啊……不，不行了，仁……啊……要，要去了……”  
赤西喘着粗气，前面那只手加快了速度，后面那只手加重了力度。  
“走啊，小和。嗯，我陪你……”  
“谁，谁要你，啊，啊——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
等龟梨被赤西洗得香喷喷，裹着浴巾抱出来穿上衣服，已经是将近一个小时之后的事了。  
“赤西仁……你就不能管管你那……”  
算了，自己也是帮凶，负有不可推卸的责任。而且男人还真的帮自己洗了澡洗了脏衣服……  
对了，衣服！  
“死鬼！”  
“乱说什么呢！”  
收拾好浴室的赤西出来，正色道：  
“不许说自己死龟！听到没有？”  
完了！老仁家的空耳症又犯了！  
龟梨用被子把自己裹成一只惠方龟，用下巴指了指赤西。  
“还不赶紧穿上衣服？等会儿感冒了我可没档期照顾你。”  
“开玩笑……”  
光着上身的赤西非但没有乖乖听话穿上衣服，还大摇大摆地走到龟梨跟前，挑衅地秀起了肌肉。  
“难道你就不想拥有你老公一般健硕的腹肌吗？胖胖龟！”  
“滚你丫的！”  
龟梨要不是现在爪子伸不出来，肯定是要继续刚刚在浴室的胖揍的！  
“仁总牛逼！天下第一！”  
这次，龟梨的白眼直接一翻翻到了月底，把着凉感冒的赤西翻倒在床，万圣节被迫昏睡了一天。


	29. 蝴蝶组又来幼稚了

【预知前事如何，请翻回第22话】  
赤西原本想着，自己上次那么义正辞严地开麦喊过话，那只老丸头应该有所收敛。谁知这才消停了几天，上田居然主动跑来嘚瑟，说他家鼻鼻上头条了？  
“……放屁！”  
正在叠衣服的一大两小齐齐抬头看パパ——赤西装模作样咳了两声，悄悄用手掌把被自己攥成咸菜的报纸角给搓平了。  
“パ——パ——”  
Theia放下手里的衣服，顺着沙发爬到パパ身边。她十足一个小大人模样，拿腔拿调地拍了拍赤西的肩膀。  
“你又——怎么了？”  
“噗，噗……”  
龟梨忍不住笑了出来。  
“赤西仁你居然沦落到需要女儿来……”  
偷偷瞄了一眼赤西那张酷酷的脸，龟梨悄悄闭嘴，用衣服挡住脸接着笑。  
“噗噗噗……”  
底迪也学着カカ的模样，捧着衣服笑个不停。龟梨把儿子抱到腿上，手把手教他叠衣服。  
赤西抱起Theia，在她脸上吧唧了一口。小公主瞄到赤西正在看的报纸，指着上面的中丸——  
“啊！是丸爷爷！”  
然后又看到旁边的标题——  
“世界纪录，解bra……”  
“诶诶诶赤西仁！女儿还小！你注意点！”  
不等赤西说话，Theia就抢先道：  
“Theia不小咯！老师上课有教过的哦，bra就是女生穿的内内。可是パパ……”  
小女孩眨巴着眼睛，回头看赤西。  
“老师说内内不可以让男生随便碰的，女生也……嗯……反正，反正，反正丸爷爷是男生，他怎么可以解人家的bra呢？我要去告诉タタ！”  
冲鸭！吾儿！为父支持你！  
“上田竜也你说你这么大一人，还比不上我们家Theia！你说你的老脸，何处安放？”  
“嘿哟！”  
上田撩起光脚丫，戳了戳一旁的中丸。  
“诶Ta chan你别乱动，小心剪着肉了！”  
正在帮上田剪脚趾甲的中丸赶紧收了手里的指甲钳。  
“fufufu……”  
上田把自己弯成一只虾米，搂住中丸的脖子。  
“鼻鼻你才舍不得呢！”  
上田对着横在中丸后脑勺的手机屏幕，咧开一个甜腻腻的笑容，腻得屏幕这头的赤西忍不住做了个“想呕”的夸张表情。  
“上田竜也你说你这么大一人，还比不上我们家Theia！你说你的老脸，何处安放？”  
“嘿哟！”  
上田撩起光脚丫，戳了戳一旁的中丸。  
“诶Ta chan你别乱动，小心剪着肉了！”  
正在帮上田剪脚指甲的中丸赶紧收了手里的指甲钳。  
“fufufu……”  
上田把自己弯成一只虾米，搂住中丸的脖子。  
“鼻鼻你才舍不得呢！”  
上田对着横在中丸后脑勺的手机屏幕，咧开一个甜腻腻的笑容，腻得屏幕这头的赤西忍不住做了个“想呕”的夸张表情。  
“好恶心啊你们！”  
“那你还看？”  
讲得好有道理哦，赤西觉得自己好像没什么办法反驳。  
于是赤西只好化悲愤为推特，狠狠鄙视了中丸一通。  
这下可好，已经很久很久没有物料，都快不好意思拿“前门把”做文章的营销黑们瞬间满血复活，揪着推里的只言片语，踩着中丸牌小纸人狂跳踢踏舞。  
“赤西仁！”  
上田气得咬牙切齿，摩拳擦掌对着手边的墙壁就是一击——中丸早已形成条件反射，抬手就往那墙上丢去一个枕头！  
“噗。”  
上田一记狠拳，精准地把枕头的正中心砸凹了下去！  
“杂志乱写就算了！又不是一天两天了……赤西仁那个大バカ竟然……”  
中丸正准备说点什么，让上田不要在意。上田却突然瞪大眼睛，修长的食指在屏幕上飞快地划起来。  
“怎么了Ta chan？”  
“鼻鼻你快看！”  
上田一把拽过中丸的衣领，不由分说地往他脸上吧唧了一口，然后按着他的脑袋让他看手机。  
“饭了这么多年，你们还不清楚阿仁的个性吗？他要真是不满，才不会这样子写在推上。”  
“我说，某些诶呕姐姐在那里瞎高潮有意思么？仔细看你仁的tag了吗？明明#扩散注意# #世界纪录老子创# 才是推的重点好吗？”  
这波水军，666啊！  
“我刚想跟Ta chan说呢，你看，饭们都说了……”  
“切。”  
上田撇了撇嘴，抄起手机准备给赤西发消息。中丸“诶”了一声。  
“刚刚那些评论呢？我还想再往下看看。”  
“哎呀，就那么回事了，有什么好看的？”  
“哦。”  
看到上田脸上写满“去去去”，像是藏着掖着什么宝贝似的表情，中丸笑笑不说话，从围裙兜里掏出自己的手机。  
“诶诶诶！”  
上田伸长脚去中丸那儿捣乱，不让他看手机。  
“哪有帮人家剪指甲剪到一半跑去看手机的？快点快点！”  
说着直接长腿往中丸手上一横，让他根本没法看手机。  
“好好好，剪完再看！”  
剪完也不许看——上田努嘴，喃喃道。  
这时，上田的手机里突然传出一声“啧啧啧”——  
“妈呀！”  
这回中丸可真是吓得险些一剪子铰到上田脚上去了！  
“谁特么在那里吓人！”  
手机里幽幽地传来龟梨的嘲笑：  
“你们两个公放秀恩爱，还好意思说我吓人？”  
然后就听到电话那头接着传来赤西略有些远的声音：  
“告诉那只呆头丸！有本事撒狗粮没本事掰头！麻利点，赶紧承认老子世界第一！老子可以考虑网开一面，不收他版权费！”  
“拉倒吧！”  
上田抓起手机咆哮：  
“有本事出来掰头！谁赢谁第一！”  
“才不要跟他掰头！谁知道他几天没洗头！”  
“那个，我昨天才洗过……”  
“鼻鼻你收声！老子帮你维权！”  
“滚啦Uebo！老子告你家丸侵权才是真！”  
听着那两个人隔着手机屏幕再度开闹，龟梨掏了掏耳朵，无奈地摇了摇头。他掏出手机，登上推特小号，默默地跟着刷了一组评论：  
“今夜！我们都站中西组！”


End file.
